And Baby Makes Three
by Gracie A
Summary: Third in a series, after Everything Your Heart Desires. Rafe and Alison happily await the birth of their first child. Pls. R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Here's what's mine - Abby, Cameron, the idea for this story. :) Here's what isn't - PC, any of it's characters, dialogue, or storylines. I don't know who owns them anymore - but I know it sure isn't me!!! ;)

Author's Note: I said soon - and I hope this is soon enough.!!!!! LOL! Don't be too impressed - I have a dozen or so chapters done already that didn't fit into the last one. Those who know my stories know - this is Part III in a series - coming after Chasing Shadows and Everything Your Heart Desires. Please read the other 2 stories if you haven't yet 'cause if you don't you'll be a little lost. A LOT has happened here. 

This story takes place after my VERY loosely based version of The Gift. Read EYHD and find out what happened before this - rest assured - nothing did between Caleb and Alison other than a little kidnapping. :) Alison - obviously - by the title -is with child (wow - lol! so old fashioned of me!!). Anyway - it's all sunshine and happiness for Rali pretty much 24/7 in this story. Don't like Rali? Don't read this then :) because I certainly do - maybe a bit too much!! I seem to have developed a bit of a problem!! :) 

This chapter is once again dedicated to the Aw Triplets (they know who they are - LOL!) and all the other dear faithful readers who have read and reviewed my other stories. Love y'all to death…even though you're killing me - motivating me to keep going with this. My poor wittle fingers (and my imagination - quite frankly) need a break. Not until I'm done with this though. As always - ENJOY!! - xox - G

Chapter One

Sunlight streamed through the window, glinting off her hair, which was bright as the sunbeams. That's my wife, Rafe thought with a grin. Look how gorgeous she is. 

Leaning her chin on her hand, she pushed the hair away from her face and gazed lovingly at him. "OK. I think I might have got it now. It doesn't matter if I get fat or have fangs, pretty much nothing is going to be able to make you want to get rid of me? Is that right?" Alison asked, her eyes squinting, a huge smile blooming on her face.

"Yes. That's right. Took you long enough to figure it out." Rafe replied, running his hand over her hair, pausing on the slope of her shoulder. His eyes met hers and held.

Alison was getting lost in his stare again. "Hmmm. If I happen to forget again - could you please remind me?"

"With pleasure." He leaned in to kiss her. 

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she sighed when his lips met hers. It was over. Finally over. 

Alison held him tighter. If she ever really let Rafe know just what his kisses did to her - she'd be at his mercy forever. She sighed again, heavier this time, and as she did she pulled him closer to her. Goodness could the man kiss. Everything glittered behind her eyes when he kissed her - it was like fireworks, sort of like a kaleidoscope, beautiful colors melding and changing over and over. Even after all this time - it still shocked and amazed her.  


He clearly had no idea what she'd just been thinking as pulled away and caressed her cheek. "What do you want to do today?" He asked. "I'm keeping the gym closed."

"Rafe. We've lost so much time already. You haven't opened since I've been in the hospital." She protested.

"Alison. We took 4 days for a honeymoon. You found out your sister was kidnapped and you opened up. I don't think 3 more days will kill us. We'll open tomorrow, but not today. Today" he said kissing her again and then continued, "is just for you and me. We can do anything you want."

A few things flew into her mind. We could stay here in bed all day, was her first thought as she snuggled closer but the sunlight she could see lighting the apartment was irresistible. Imagine - a day without vampires - just hours and hours with nothing to worry about. Alison never thought this day would come. She wanted to do something really simple. "How about a picnic? By the lake?" She asked.

She was so hard to please - he thought as he smiled. "A picnic it is." Rafe replied.

Never more content, Alison lay back on the pillows, folding her hands over her stomach. Moments later , her eyes grew wide. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Rafe asked, suddenly worried.

"Oh my God, Rafe." Tears shone in her eyes. "Give me your hand." She said, not waiting. She grabbed for his hand and held it tightly, bringing it to rest under hers on her belly.

As his hand moved over her, he realized how big she'd gotten. They'd been so distracted lately he hadn't noticed that she was clearly pregnant now. A week or two ago - people wouldn't have been able to tell, but now - it was obvious. "What's going on?" He asked.

"The baby - she's moving." She replied, her voice filled with awe.

There she goes again. Rafe laughed. "Alison. You don't know it's a she."

"I do too. Stop arguing with me. Shhh, Wait and be quiet." She scolded. Rafe couldn't help but smile, she already sounded like someone's mother.

Then he felt it, like a fluttering under her skin. "Wow. Oh my God. Alison." It was amazing.

"I know. Rafe, it's so weird." She turned to look at him, smiling widely.

He felt "her" move again. "Looks like someone's wide awake." 

"I guess so." Alison laughed, rubbing circles over her stomach. "Can you even believe this?"

"No. It is truly unbelievable." He replied, kissing her softly. "So are you."

Rafe shifted in to sit up and then leaned over and placed a kiss below her belly button. Alison felt the baby move again and giggled. "Hey there - little one." Rafe whispered. "I'm not calling you "she". Your mother's crazy." Rafe grinned as Alison smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "If you're a boy I don't want you to get a complex."

"It's a girl, Rafe. I don't even need to have them tell me for sure. I know it." 

Rafe rolled his eyes. "Stop interrupting me. I'm having a conversation here. Anyway, little one. I need you to do something for me. Take care of your mom - OK? I'm going to have a heart attack before you're born if she gets into any more trouble."

"Rafe!" Alison laughed.

He sat up next to her and looked deeply into her eyes. "I mean it. I'll go crazy if I have to go chasing after you again. My heart can't take much more."

"You have nothing to worry about anymore. Rafe. That's what's crazy. No vampires." Her eyes grew wide and shone with happiness as she inched closer to kiss him. "You can retire, for now."

"For now?" Rafe asked. 

She smoothed the hair away from his forehead. "I'm trying not to think too much about it, but I know something else could come." She saw the concern fill his eyes. "No. Rafe. I'm not worried. I just mean that I know it's part of who you are. Fighting evil. I don't expect you to just sit by and let it happen. Someday - you might have to again."

"I love you." He said simply, humbled and awed by the fact that she knew him so well.

"I love you too." She replied. 

"Now." she said as she captured his lips with hers. "The baby's hungry. It's time for a picnic - let's get on with our lives, Mr. Kovich."

As they rose from the bed and dashed around, getting ready they were laughing, smiling, seemingly without a care in the world. Finally - there was nothing stopping them from doing just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick little A/N: Melody.The Aw Triplet word for the first chapter was not Aww - it was wow. PCGirl and Nat got it right - please get your act together! (j/k. lol!)  
  
A big thanks also to Michelle and Bethany. Glad you both enjoyed the first chapter!!  
  
Lookie here - there's another one. This one's coming to me really fast.I don't know what it is - I can't stop myself. : ) Until Chapter 3 - as always - enjoy!! xox - G  
  
Chapter Two  
  
They were just getting ready to leave for the lake. Alison packed a picnic lunch to end all lunches it seemed. The basket weighed a ton. Rafe grinned as he turned to look at her. She also looked so adorable, wearing her first real maternity outfit. The floral top flared out over her jeans, her rounded stomach clearly pronounced for the first time.  
  
"Grab your sweater." He called out to her.  
  
"Raaafe." She whined.  
  
"Alison." He warned. It's October - not June. Take a sweater or you'll eat this picnic right here."  
  
Her eyes flew open. "Oh my God! That's it! That's the voice!!!"  
  
"What?" Rafe asked, confused.  
  
"The "young lady you'll listen to me I'm your father" voice. Alison shook with laughter. "Oh my God!! You've got it down perfectly." She looked down and ran her hand over her stomach and said "Katie, c'mon. Your dad's not joking. Let's go get a sweater."  
  
Rafe sighed. "You know - Alison, give the kid a break. That could be Grant you're talking to."  
  
"Rafe - how many times are you going to make me say this? I know I'm right." She rubbed her stomach again. "Grant's the next one - this is Katrina."  
  
He was sure they'd be having this debate daily for the next 4 months. Alison was adamant that they wouldn't need to ask the doctor. Rafe wanted to be surprised, even though Alison was clearly convinced. They'd find out soon enough anyway.  
  
They were nearly to the door when the phone rang. They looked at each other for a second - and then silently agreed to let the machine pick up. It was a good thing they did.  
  
It was Elizabeth.  
  
Her chirpy voice filled the air as she left a message. "Alison. Something weird is going on. Everyone's so happy today - even Chris Ramsey said hello to me. How strange? Anyway - sweetie. I need to talk to you and Rafe about the baby's future. We simply must get my grandchild into the proper pre-school and interviews are coming up - we might actually be a little late. Stop by for breakfast at the hotel tomorrow so we can strategize. 9:00 - OK? See you then. Gotta run. Love you."  
  
They looked at each other - speechless. "Pre-school?" Alison said. "The baby's not even born yet."  
  
"She's out of her mind." Rafe muttered.  
  
"Rafe." Alison warned. He and her mother - would they ever get along?  
  
Rafe stared at her. "Angel - c'mon. She's certifiable."  
  
Alison sighed. She couldn't be mad at him. He was absolutely right.  
  
"We'll deal with her later." He shifted the basket to his other hand. "Alison, this thing weighs more than me. C'mon. Let's get going."  
  
"Yes. Let's." She said with a smile.  
  
Alison was nearly out the door when he blocked her path.  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
He glared at her. "Sweater."  
  
"Yes, sir." She said, grabbing one from the hook next to the door. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Geez. Don't want to get grounded."  
  
*************  
  
They were letting her go home, much sooner than expected. As they walked up the stairs and to her apartment, Cam was worried. "Are you OK? Sure you don't want me to carry you?" Cam asked her again.  
  
"Yes. I know you. You'd drop me for sure, tough guy." Abby said as she smiled at him.  
  
She was too much. Cam sighed. "I'm trying to be romantic here."  
  
"You don't need to try - you are a total hopeless romantic already - and I love you for it." Abby said as she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
Cam took the keys from her hand and opened the door and held it for her.  
  
"See? That's so romantic." She pretended to faint.  
  
"You know - that's it. I'm not going to try anymore." Cam pouted a bit, pretending to be hurt. He closed the door behind them.  
  
"Awww. I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" Abby teased.  
  
Cam pulled her to him quickly and kissed her soundly. "Nope. They're indestructible."  
  
Abby sighed and leaned back in his arms. She brought a hand to his cheek. "You're back."  
  
Cam leaned down to kiss her again, slower, softer this time. "Yep. It's your fault too."  
  
"Do you know how happy I am?" She asked between kisses. Her head was beginning to spin.  
  
"No. Why don't you tell me?" He led her to the edge of the bed.  
  
She stumbled on the way there and he caught her in his arms.  
  
Cameron's voice was filled with worry. "You should've stayed in the hospital. I'm taking you back."  
  
"No. Please don't. I just need to rest. I want to be home."  
  
"OK. You're home. Now let me get you into bed."  
  
"Isn't that what you were just trying to do?" Abby said, laughing.  
  
"Abigail." His tone was so serious.  
  
"Cameron." She responded with a grin.  
  
"Rest. Now."  
  
"OK. By the way - do you know you sound like a caveman when you talk to me like that? Rest. Now. Abigail. Bed."  
  
He struggled to keep his tone strict but his brown eyes were shining with laughter. God, how she cracked him up. She always had. "Abby. Stop with the jokes. You need to rest."  
  
She would've given him a harder time, but it was so true. She was absolutely exhausted just from the short walk from the car to the apartment. She needed some sleep "OK. I'll rest. I totally will - on one condition."  
  
"What's that?" He asked as he watched her crawl into bed.  
  
She stared up at him with her big blue eyes. "You have to come rest with me."  
  
"Is that an order?" Cameron said with a smile.  
  
"umm hmm." She replied, already half asleep.  
  
"I forgot how bossy you could be." Cam laughed as he lay down beside her. This one was easy. He had no problem obeying her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
"You would have been in big trouble, mister." Alison scolded, her voice filled with laughter.  
  
"I wouldn't have let you fall in." Rafe grinned.  
  
"Likely story. Rafe, whoever told you that you knew how to row a boat?"  
  
"It's not that hard."  
  
"We almost tipped over twice!" Alison exclaimed.  
  
"Well. We didn't." Rafe said as they reached the spot where they had left the blanket. It was such an amazingly beautiful day. The sun shone brightly; there was not a cloud in the sky. It was so perfect. Alison always loved early fall. They had just tried to take a little cruise in a rowboat and Alison was obviously not impressed with Rafe's seaworthy skills. She would have killed him if he capsized her.  
  
He was just playing around. He'd never let it happen. It was, as always, fun to tease her anyway.  
  
Alison sank down onto the blanket, rising up on her knees as she opened the picnic basket. "Hungry?"  
  
"Absolutely. What's in there?" Rafe asked as he sat beside her and tried to peek.  
  
She snapped the lid down, almost catching his hand as he snatched a grape. "Be patient and I'll show you."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said as he popped it into his mouth and smiled widely.  
  
She pulled out the grapes and a container of berries, strawberries mostly. They were out of season but she always had a lot of berries on hand now to make smoothies for the gym. Next came an assortment of cheeses, breads and crackers, three different types of sandwiches and a bunch of different side salads. Finally, she brought out bottles of lemonade and iced tea.  
  
"Who else is coming?" Rafe chuckled.  
  
Alison looked startled. "What? I just wanted to make sure we had everything we wanted."  
  
"We do. I do. I have you. That's enough for me." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Your stomach's growling." She said with a smile as she pulled away.  
  
"Well - you know. Since you went to all this trouble - of course I'll have something to eat."  
  
She handed him a sandwich, which he tore open and finished half of before she even unwrapped hers.  
  
"You eat so slowly." He observed as he swallowed.  
  
"And you eat like it's a race against time." She rolled her eyes at him. "Rafe. Calm down. I brought plenty of food."  
  
They joked and laughed throughout their lunch. Rafe leaned back and stretched out. Alison laid her head on his chest, her face towards the sky. She rested the container of berries on her stomach and ate them like popcorn, barely noticing how many she threw into her mouth. Even though it was far from summer, they tasted incredibly sweet.  
  
"This is very convenient you know." She said, lifting the container off her stomach for a second before placing it gently back down. "Perfect place to rest stuff."  
  
"Really?" Rafe laughed.  
  
She sat up to face him and smiled, feeding him a raspberry. "Really. Pretty soon I'll be able to balance a plate I think."  
  
"You're very talented." He said as he licked his lips.  
  
"Yes I am." She replied, getting distracted as her eyes were fixated on his mouth.  
  
Rafe picked up a strawberry and returned the favor. She snapped the whole thing off the stem, nearly catching one of his fingers in the process. She kissed it gently as he drew his hand away.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
She inched closer and closed her eyes, placing her lips on his. As he took her mouth, all he could taste was the sweetness of the strawberry. His hands got lost in her hair as he pulled her closer to him, until suddenly she nearly sat in his lap.  
  
Alison nearly forgot where they were she was so caught up in him. She felt his hands move under her shirt and over her skin and she slowly took herself back into the present.  
  
"Rafe." She was breathless.  
  
"mmm?" He asked, his lips on her neck near her ear.  
  
"We're not alone you know." She giggled.  
  
"Who else is here?" He teased as he captured her lips again.  
  
Dragging herself away again, catching her breath she forced herself to stop. Alison placed her hands on his chest, her fingers twisting in the fabric of his shirt. She was half pushing him away and half bringing him closer. "Rafe. We're out in the open. There are other people around."  
  
"So?" He grinned, his voice soft, a whisper against her skin.  
  
"So?!" She replied - shocked at the thought. "So - I can't - ah." Alison trailed off as he pulled her closer, his lips moving downward as he pulled the collar of her shirt off her shoulder. How was he able to do that without her noticing? She was completely confused. He was driving her crazy. She took a deep breath and continued. "- we can't."  
  
He didn't want to let her go but deep down he knew she was right. It was starting to get dark anyway. It was a shame. They missed out on half the summer and now, the days were getting shorter.  
  
"We could finish our picnic at home you know." She smiled as he finally pulled away. Her eyes sparkled as she said, "I bought marshmallows. We could toast them in the fireplace."  
  
"Can we make s'mores?" He asked, his voice hopeful.  
  
Alison couldn't help but laugh. "I swear - sometimes you're like a 10 year old, Rafe. I don't mind, because it gives me tons of practice." She ran her hands over her stomach as she spoke. "Yes." She said as she kissed him again. "We can make s'mores."  
  
He stood and grabbed her hand to help her up. "What are we waiting for then? Let's get out of here." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He watched her sleep, his mind spinning almost out of control. Cameron couldn't believe it. He was back - on earth - from the dead.

He thought of all the pain he'd put his family and friends through. And Abby. Look what he did to her.

She had never been terribly outgoing - but once she let you in - she'd hold on for dear life. If she decided she loved you - she never - ever let go. He had been so lucky to find her.

But losing him had almost killed her. She shut herself off from everything and everyone. It was horrible. He would never forgive himself. He was so lucky to have this chance - a chance to make it up to her. 

He'd make sure they did it right this time. He wouldn't let her be hurt that way again. 

"So - now what?" He spoke softly, to himself and to anyone above who would listen. "Who else knows that I'm here?" Is it just Abby? Do I have to hide out here forever. What?" 

He almost lost her. After all he went through to get here - he almost lost her. He hated the thought of being here without her. Watching her from above was torture - walking the earth without her? She was stronger than he was because he didn't think he could possibly survive as well as she did.

Abby stirred, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Cam?" She whispered, a bit of panic in her voice.

"Right here. " He replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter."

She turned her face up to his and smiled. "Nothing. Just checking."

Cam smoothed the hair back from her face and stared into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. Are you sure you're OK? Do you need anything?"

"Water." She said with a sigh. "I'd love a glass of water."

"Just a second." Cam promised, kissing her quickly. He was back almost instantly, handing her a glass. He watched her drink it all in almost one gulp. As he did, he began to get angry.

She sighed as she set the glass down.

"What on earth were you thinking - nearly starving yourself to death? Not eating anything for days…" He trailed off - his voice stern.

Abby just smiled - so happy to have him back - she refused to fight with him. "Cameron - really. C'mon. Would you eat a meal a vampire served you?"

"No." He admitted.

"Me neither." She smiled wider and grabbed his hand. "Cameron - honey. I'm fine now. OK? I'm going to be good as new in just a few days. When I am I'll make you take me to a really fancy restaurant and I promise - I'll order the whole menu."

"You would - just to spite me." He couldn't hold back his smile.

"I would - and I will. I promise you that. Now. Come back to bed." She ordered, tugging him towards her. "Don't get up again. When you leave me I wake up and you told me to "Rest. Now. Abigail." She grinned, mimicking him.

"You're incorrigible." He laughed as he lay down beside her, pulling her close.

"Yeah. But you love me that way." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you anyway - Abby…" He couldn't continue - his voice too full of emotion.

"Love you too." She replied, softly - already half asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Did I fool you? Sorry - Just had to get some Abby/Cam stuff in first before The Picnic - Part II. Writing them happy is so easy - and too much fun. Thank you to the Triplets and Terri too! Enjoy! xox - G

Chapter Five

Rafe pulled Alison inside the apartment, dropping the basket to the ground and pulling her into his arms.

"Rafe." Alison laughed. "Are you in a rush or something?"

He didn't reply, just placed his mouth on hers, kissing her deeply.

She came up for air and continued to giggle. "Rafe…hold on. We're still not alone." She slipped from his arms.

She was driving him insane. He reached for her again. "Alison. C'mon. We're home now."

"With the door to the apartment wide open." She laughed at him.

"Just a technicality" Rafe replied, shutting the door with his foot. "Now - we're alone."

"Uh uh uh." She cautioned him, pushing him away gently. "Not so fast. If you don't make a fire - we can't have any s'mores."

Rafe narrowed his eyes at her. "Forget s'mores. I have something else in mind for dessert." He reached out and was able to catch her hand.

Alison resisted the tug he gave her. "It's really dark in here."

"Alison…." He sighed, exasperated.

She continued to grin. "Rafe, you're so impatient. You know - some things are worth waiting for." She slipped away again and picked up a box of matches. "Now. Some candlelight is always nice, don't you think?" Alison finished lighting the candles and turned to face him. She pursed her lips to blow the match out, her eyes never leaving his. She laughed at the look he gave her. "Rafe, please. Start the fire…"

"You're killing me.." He warned her as he knelt by the fireplace and got to work. 

"Rafe, if you're going to be the incredibly wonderful, spectacular father I know you will be I think you need a little lesson in patience." As she spoke, she pulled some blankets from a trunk next to the couch and spread them on the floor, arranging a pile of pillows around them.

"Oh yeah? What kind of lesson?" He asked as he turned to face her, his eyes glinting with amusement.

The way the glow from the fire lit his eyes made her lose her train of thought for a moment. She shook her head to clear it a bit. "Just a quick little lesson. You'll enjoy it - I promise." She said as she knelt on the blanket beside him. She lifted her hand and touched his face, her fingers gently tracing his lips. He turned his head and placed a soft kiss on her palm, then immediately leaned in to kiss her.

Alison rocked back on her heels and pulled away. "No." She whispered. "Not now. Just be patient." She smiled as her hands moved to the front of his shirt. She looked into his eyes as she undid the buttons - slowly, deliberately.

Rafe lifted a hand to her hair, loving how the flames almost made it glitter. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes as her hands touched his chest then moved to push the shirt off his shoulders, finally setting his arms free.

She leaned close, her hair teasing his skin. He moved to capture her mouth but she twisted her head. "Turn around," Alison murmured in his ear.

"What?" Rafe asked, thoroughly confused.

She kissed his neck and said again "Turn around."

"Alison…" He begged as he reached for her. She didn't take pity on him though - she just moved further away.

Silently, Alison pushed his shoulder, until he got the hint. Rafe turned his back to her and she shoved him gently, until he lay face down on the carpet made of blankets she laid out moments before. She straddled his back and ran her hands down from his neck to his waist, giggling as she watched him squirm a bit. He was so ticklish. As her hands ran over him, she couldn't help but think of how she loved the way his skin felt next to hers. Soon, she promised herself as she began to massage his back.

He groaned with contentment.

If Rafe wasn't so desperate for her, the rhythmic motions of her hands on his skin would have lulled him to sleep. She was driving him nuts. Ever since they had started this game at the lake, all he wanted was to touch her, to taste her. It was torture having to wait. Suddenly, he felt her lean down, her weight pressing into his back. She placed her lips on the nape of his neck, kissing him sweetly.

He startled her as he quickly turned over and moved to sit up, pulling her onto his lap. Seemed to him, this is pretty much the same place they left off.

He always finished what he started.

Rafe's hands played with the ribbon that held the neck of her blouse closed. He looked into her eyes and smiled as he went to work. Her hair shone like spun gold in the firelight. He smoothed it back off her face. ""Did I tell you today how beautiful you are?" He whispered. 

She barely heard him she was so mesmerized by the way he touched her, like she was the most precious thing in the world. "Yes…" She replied, not really knowing if it was a yes or no question he'd just asked.

"Let me tell you again." He said softly as he eased the shirt off her, so softly and slowly she was baffled as to how it even happened. His fingers slid under the straps of her bra, gently coaxing them down her shoulders. 

She instinctively leaned closer to him. As Rafe's hands roamed over her skin he realized just how much her body had changed in the last few weeks. She was softer, rounder -every part of her seemed to blossom. She was familiar, yet foreign to him now and it was unbelievably exciting. Rafe thought she never looked more stunning.

He tucked her hair behind her ears, his hands sliding down Alison's arms, reaching around her back to undo the clasp there. As he drew her close, she sighed when their bodies touched, their hearts beating frantically but completely in sync. Rafe's mouth glided over her skin, teasing, tasting and leaving her breathless.

She was getting dizzy now - and more than a little impatient herself. "Rafe. Please." Alison whispered.

"What?" He asked with a smile, covering her lips with his, kissing her slowly - taking total control of the situation.

"Now." She sighed into his mouth.

Within minutes they had peeled away the rest of their clothes - nothing at all between them anymore. As it was all those times before, when they came together the world just completely fell away, leaving them all alone. As always, nothing but them, nothing but this precise moment mattered. They were together now - finally.

Nothing would stand in the way of their happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
The fire was dying. It was early morning, but Rafe had been up for hours, most of it spent watching her sleep. He loved to do that, it was one of his favorite things. She was so incredibly beautiful. As he watched her now it looked like she was fighting to wake up. He saw her struggle to get comfortable and shiver a bit. Rafe leaned down and scooped her up off the floor, bundling her in a blanket.  
  
Alison snuggled right into him with a sigh. "Rafe?" she murmured.  
  
"Yeah?" He said with a smile, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked, confused.  
  
"I'm just putting you in bed." Rafe laughed as he tucked her in.  
  
"You too?" She yawned, still keeping her eyes closed.  
  
"Believe me, I'd love nothing more but I'm going downstairs to work." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I'm going with you." She said, moving to sit up.  
  
"Forget it. Go back to sleep. You can come down later." He insisted.  
  
"But - I," She said, still trying to fully awaken, rubbing her eyes.  
  
He wouldn't let her. He eased her back down with a kiss. "Alison. On our honeymoon, didn't you suggest I let you sleep late?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled, as her head hit the pillow.  
  
"So." He kissed her again. "Sleep late. I'll check on you later."  
  
*************  
  
A few hours later, Alison stirred, sunlight streaming through the windows. She rose from the bed and pulled on a robe. Glancing at the clock, she realized she was supposed to meet her mother for breakfast in half an hour. She picked up the phone and dialed - thankful that she quickly convinced Elizabeth to meet for lunch instead. That way she could stop and visit Abby at the hospital on the way home.  
  
She didn't feel like rushing. She was in too good a mood. Her head was filled with thoughts of her night with Rafe. She treasured every moment - knowing soon there would be little time for picnics by the fire.  
  
Smoothing her robe over her stomach and humming a bit, she walked to the door intending to just peek downstairs to see if anyone was in the gym. If it wasn't too crowded - maybe she could tempt Rafe into taking a little break.  
  
Smiling she swung the door open, startled to see someone standing in the hallway.  
  
"Cameron?" She called out.  
  
"Hi. Alison." He said, seeming very distracted.  
  
"Hi. What's going on? Is it Abby? She's OK isn't she?" Alison's voice was tinged with worry.  
  
"Yeah." Cam reassured her. "She's fine. She's right inside. They actually let her go home."  
  
"Wow. That was so fast. I'm really surprised, she was so weak." Cameron cut her off with a smile.  
  
"The doctors were no match for her. She decided she wanted to go home - they got tired of arguing."  
  
Her curiosity was killing her. Alison had a million questions she wanted to ask him. "Cameron. I'm sorry. If Abby's inside - what are you doing standing in the hallway?"  
  
"Thinking." He replied, his brow wrinkled as if to prove his point.  
  
"Hmmm. Thinking, huh? Well - do you want some company? I can make you some coffee."  
  
It would be nice to spend some time with Abby's sister. It was obvious that they looked alike and he and Rafe knew well that they shared some similar personality traits - but Cam didn't really know her at all. "Sure. I'd like that."  
  
"Well - c'mon in. Just give me a second or two to straighten up a bit. Have a seat." She gestured to an empty chair. She smoothed the rumpled sheets on the bed and picked up the pillows and blankets they had left by the fire before moving to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Cam said with a smile as he noticed a bag of marshmallows near the fireplace. He casually picked it up and shoved one into his mouth. "So, what's with the marshmallows? Were you two having a camp out last night?"  
  
Alison's eyes went wide as she blushed near crimson. "Sort of. Yeah. You see - Rafe - he -he - likes s'mores." She looked at Cam then, knowing he knew exactly what had gone on. She could do nothing more than laugh at herself then for trying to explain. "Never mind. So, how do you like your coffee?"  
  
He laughed right back at her. "Black - two sugars. Thanks."  
  
Arranging a few pastries on a plate, Alison placed them on the little table near the kitchen. "Here. Sit down. Coffee's almost ready." She fixed herself some tea. "Cam? Is everything really alright. You say Abby's OK but you look so worried."  
  
He looked at her sadly. "I'm back - Alison."  
  
"I know! It's amazing!"  
  
"From the dead." He added.  
  
"I realize that." She said with a giggle. "It's something you and my husband have in common."  
  
"That's right." He said, as if it was the first time he realized it. "So. You would know."  
  
"Know what?" Alison asked confused as she rose from the table to bring Cam his coffee.  
  
He thanked her and blew on it before taking a sip. "Did people treat him differently? Does everyone think he's weird now?"  
  
As Alison moved to sit back down, she began to laugh, almost uncontrollably. "Now? Cameron, I love him more than anything else in the whole world but Rafe's always has been a bit weird. He used to be an angel - he's a vampire slayer. He's not exactly the boy-next-door. There are a lot of people - some of them are my best friends - who don't know quite what to make of him. I don't think that's because he came back, though. I think it'd be that way no matter what."  
  
"Why?" Cam urged her to continue.  
  
Alison thought for a moment. She was happy to tell him. Rafe was her favorite subject. "Why? I don't know, maybe it's because he comes off as so serious and intense. Rafe clearly sees the lines of right and wrong. He's feels so responsible for keeping people safe and he is so self- sacrificing. Most people are selfish. They don't understand how someone can make it their life's work to protect other people - whether they are the people they love or absolute strangers." Alison's voice was full of pride as she finished. "On top of all that - Rafe is the sweetest, kindest, gentlest, most incredible person I've ever known. I'm so blessed to have found him."  
  
"I could say the exact same things about Abby." Cam said softly.  
  
'Yeah - you could, couldn't you?" Alison agreed with a smile. "I feel the same way about her. She's absolutely amazing. But then again - you must be too."  
  
"Me? Nah." Cameron looked away.  
  
"Sure." Alison insisted. "I haven't known my sister long - but I know her pretty well. She wouldn't fall for your average guy either. There must be something pretty special about you too."  
  
All the love he had for Abby could be heard in his voice, "She makes me special."  
  
Alison blinked back tears. Seems Abby was as lucky in love as she was.  
  
She took a deep breath before she went on. "So. You still haven't told me why you look so worried."  
  
"I know that Abby knows the truth - but what about my family. I don't know. Should I call them? What do I say? Hi Mom. It's me. That funeral you had for me - all a big joke?"  
  
Alison smiled. "Sure you should call them. I think that the slate is wiped clean. It's like you never died, Cam. They won't remember it. Only Abby will."  
  
"Do you know that for sure?"  
  
Alison nodded. "I know that when Rafe came back to me - he was able to pick up right where he left off - on the other side of the world from where he died of course, but he and I were able to get married. There's no record of his death anymore. I'm sure it's the same for you. I tried to convince Abby of that but she wasn't sure either."  
  
"So. If I call they'll just act like nothing happened?" Cam sounded incredibly unconvinced.  
  
Alison picked up the phone and handed it to him. "Try it and see. Don't torture yourself by waiting. I'm going to go in the other room and get dressed so you'll have some privacy."  
  
He looked at the phone and then back at her. She could see his hand trembling. "Just try it." She said again with a smile, acting on impulse and rising up on her toes to kiss his cheek before disappearing behind the door to the bathroom.  
  
Cam took a deep breath and dialed. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are the greatest. I'm so glad you're enjoying this - b/c let me tell you - I'm having the best time!!! I've got like 7 chapters more that I've done already - just editing and spell checking before I post. Soooo. Here's 7 and 8. Hope you enjoy!! Until 9! xox - G

Chapter Seven

They sat together on the bed - watching some movie. Neither one of them really paid much attention to what was happening on the screen.

Abby settled back into his arms, turning her head slightly to take a look at him. "Are you ever going to stop smiling? It's getting really annoying." Abby teased.

"Abs. She had no idea. It was like I was just calling her to say hi." It had been hours since he spoke to his mom - but Cam's voice was still full of amazement.

"And why don't you tell me what she said --- again. It'll only be like the fortieth time." Abby said with a smile.

"Do you not get how amazing this is?" Cam asked.

Abby laughed then. "No. It's like your average day - my boyfriend's back from the dead. Happens all the time." 

"I'm your fiancé." Cam corrected her, placing a kiss on her hair and holding her tighter.

Abby turned again to look at him. "Really? Hmmm. I don't remember you actually asking me to marry you."

"You're wearing my ring." He said, picking up the hand that she wore the ring on and linking his fingers with hers. 

"Uh huh. Still. You never asked me." She said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Sure I did." Cam insisted.

"Did not." Abby shot back.

"Did too." Cam smiled, holding her tighter.

"Are you five?" Abby said with a laugh.

Cam laughed back at her. "No. Just trying to prove a point. I'm just saying that you wearing that ring means you agreed to marry me."

"And I'm just saying that me wearing this ring does not mean you asked me properly."

"So. Are you saying you want me to ask you?" Cam asked, confused.

Abby moved away, completely frustrated with him. "God!! Cameron. Are you kidding me? Guess what - you asking me if I want you to ask me is even worse than you not asking me."

"I almost forgot your brand of reasoning. You drive me nuts." He got up from the bed and turned to face her.

"Same here." she said, glaring at him.

He took a deep breath and knelt next to the bed. Taking her hand in his he asked with a smile. "Abigail Kathryn McBride - will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" 

He was shocked when he heard her say. "No."

"NO?!?" 

"Yes, Cam I'll marry you. But I'm saying no to the way you asked me. That's not the way it should happen. I don't want you to ask me because I asked you to ask me."

And to think he fought to get back to her. Cameron rolled his eyes and sighed with frustration. He forgot how stubborn she could be. "Abby - c'mon."

"No. I want it to be special - like you planned to before. Now you're just doing it to humor me."

She drove him so crazy. "Damnit Abby. I want nothing more than to marry you. Why are you always so difficult??"

"Oh - that's romantic." Abby snapped at him.

He stared at her, annoyed.

She stared back and started to cry.

His heart sank as he looked at her. "Aw geez. Abby. Don't. Don't do that." He moved to sit beside her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Go away." She seemed angry but actually moved closer to him.

"Abby. Please. I'm sorry." He took her in his arms.

Her voice was broken with sobs. "I want you to take me to dinner and ask me by candlelight. I don't want you to ask me when I look a mess and am still too sick to even celebrate."

"Shh. OK. I'm sorry. I will." He couldn't help but smile. Leave it to her to be annoyed by something like this. He should have known better. He was off his game a bit - he used to be much better at figuring her out.

She pulled away and rubbed her eyes. "We were robbed last time Cam. This is too important not to do it the right way."

He smoothed her hair and rubbed her back with his hand. "OK. OK. Sweetie. Shh. As soon as you're better - I'll ask you again."

"Promise?" She sniffled.

"I promise." 

She pulled back to look at him, blinking back the last of her tears. "We'll have champagne? And lobster?"

Cam sighed. "You never were a cheap date."

"Cameron." She warned.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. "Lobster, champagne, caviar. Everything your heart desires, Abby. I promise - I'll give it to you."

Abby knew he meant it. She lifted her hand to his cheek and sighed. "Ewww. Not caviar. Besides, I have all I need now - Cam. I have you."

"So - does that mean you'll you settle for cheap wine and hamburgers?"

"No!" She said laughing, pulling him closer. It was so good to laugh again.

"Figures." He said as he captured her lips once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It had been an interesting day. Alison was lost in thought as she finished fixing dinner. It wasn't her best effort either. She was a bit distracted.

The day started off well. She was reminded - once again - that she had the sweetest husband on the planet, she had a great conversation with Cameron - and she couldn't have been happier to see the look on his face when he finished talking to his mom. It was priceless.

She had a quick visit with Abby, and was reassured she was OK. Then - she had lunch with Elizabeth.

It had been really nice - as nice as it could be when your mother was already filling out college applications for your unborn child. Alison humored her for the most part - knowing full well that the one thing she and Rafe wanted most was a happy "normal" childhood for each of their children.

Prestigious pre-schools were not at all a part of that plan.

Something nagged her, though. All afternoon. She barely acknowledged Rafe when he came upstairs, He didn't notice at first. He kissed her quickly and went to wash up before he sat down at the table. She served dinner and then stared at her plate, picking at it absentmindedly with her fork.

Rafe was telling her about some crazy looking girl who signed up for membership today when he finally realized she was someplace else.

He tried to get her attention.

Only when he spoke her name for the third time and grabbed her hand did she even notice.  


"Huh?" She finally said. "Do you want more chicken?"

"No. Stop. Alison. Are you OK?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine." She said, unconvincingly.

"You're a million miles away. C'mon. What's the matter?"

"I'm not really sure." She replied honestly, her voice a bit sad.

"OK." He tried again - determined to get to the bottom of this. He wouldn't give up until he figured out what made her seem so lost. "Well. Did something happen today to upset you? Tell me. What'd you do today?"

"I had coffee with Cameron. It was great." Her eyes seemed to liven up a bit. "He called his mom and she was so happy. I saw Abby and she looks so much better and then I had lunch with my mom."

"There it is. What'd she do now?" Rafe sighed.

"No. Rafe. I had a really nice time. She's crazy - of course. She still thinks that the baby needs to take her SATs before she's born - but honestly - she means well." She looked down at her plate again.

"OK. Did I do something then?" 

Alison's head shot up. Leave it to him to try and take the blame - all to make her feel better. "No. Stop. You make me nothing but happy." She said, tears shining in her eyes. She dropped her fork and pushed away from the table, moving towards the window to pace a bit.

Rafe wouldn't let her. He moved to stop her in her tracks. "Alison. Sweetheart, c'mon. Something's bothering you. I can see it. Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." He pulled her to him and held her tight.

The minute Rafe's arms closed around her Alison stopped fighting. Tears began to run down her cheeks. "What if I'm like them?" 

"Like who?" He asked, baffled.

"My parents. They lost interest in me. What if I do too? I'm so excited and in love with the baby now but I'm sure my mom felt like that too, before I was born. Somehow - she just got bored."

She stared up at him, sobbing. "They're my parents. I have to be like them in some way - don't I? What if it happens to me too?"

She's nuts. Rafe thought, pulling her closer. Does she not get it at all?

If he didn't know how upset she actually was he might have laughed. "Shh." He whispered, placing a kiss on her hair. "You're crazy, Alison. You're going to be an incredible mother."

"Until she's like six," Alison sniffled and pulled him closer. "Then I'll go off to the south of France or something."

Rafe did laugh then. "OK. First of all, we don't have enough money at the moment to go to the south of anywhere. Second, I'm not letting you go anywhere without me so you have nothing to worry about."

She leaned back to look at him. "I'm serious, Rafe."

"So am I." He replied, kissing her softly.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, still not convinced.

"Are you serious? Do you not even realize what you do best - how you take care of everyone you care about? How you take care of me, all your friends, and most of all, ironically - your mother?"

"I do?" Alison asked, genuinely shocked at the thought.

"Yeah." He replied, gently wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "You do."

Rafe pulled her closer to him again. "You are so amazing, Alison. The way you watch out and care for everyone lucky enough to be close to you. Do you not see what you do? Look at this place - you gave me a home. I never had one before. You've made this little apartment into one so easily. I can't even remember what it used to look like."

She sniffled again but didn't speak so Rafe decided she need a bit more convincing. "Look at what you did for me. I'm here because you loved me enough to bring me back. Every day, I can see more clearly how amazing you will be. I can see you rocking the baby to sleep - so tired yourself, but not caring. I can see you when the baby says his first words or walks for the first time. I can see the first play he has at school. I can see you helping our kids with their homework, baking cupcakes for their birthdays. I can almost feel how much you love them already."

Suddenly, so could she. Leave it to him to make everything better with just a few words. "SHE, Rafe. The baby's a girl."

Rafe sighed, knowing for sure now she was feeling better. "Are you really going to argue with me about that now? After I just used all my good lines?" He laughed at her.

She wiped her eyes and laughed back. "Katrina's not going to like it when I tell her that her father kept referring to her as a boy."

"You have to know you're being ridiculous." He saw her start to protest and he kissed her into silence. "No. Not about that. The rest of it. You are going to be the world's best mother."

"You sound very sure of yourself." She said, grinning at last.

"Absolutely." He said as he held her tighter.

"This kid's pretty lucky then, huh? Since you're going to be the world's best father." She looked deeply into his eyes.

"That HE is." Rafe laughed as he bent his head to kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi y'all. Here's some more for you. Note to PCGirl - yes - certainly better late than never. : ) LOL! It's so nice to get a review for an old story. LOL! It's been so long since I read CS - I did a while ago to make sure EYHD made sense - but it'd be fun to read it again. I should really read all three in a row sometime. ANYWAY. Here's 9 - enjoy my dears. ;) xox - G

Chapter Nine

Abby walked carefully down the stairs into the gym for the first time in days. She really wanted to get back to work - but quite honestly - she was just now finally feeling a bit better. Cam had been out all morning - on some mysterious mission apparently. She'd be sure to grill him about it later. 

Alison looked up and saw her sister standing shakily near the stairs. She smiled and made her way over to her.

"Abs. You should be in bed." She said as she took her arm, her voice full of concern.

"UGH!" Abby grunted. "Don't say that! You sound just like Cameron."

Alison smiled wider. "Are you sure you're OK?"

Abby sighed. "I'll admit I'm not about to teach Rafe's kickboxing class - but I'm so tired of being cooped up in the apartment. It's been a week already. I think part of the reason I'm so weak is that I haven't been out of bed. I promise - I'll just sit here quietly - OK?"

"OK. Want a smoothie or something?"

"That'll be great. Strawberry…"

"Pineapple and banana. I remember." Alison said as she walked over to the counter.

Abby watched her walk away - she looked amazing, dressed in her new maternity clothes. Abby realized it was the first time she saw her really look pregnant. Abby gazed down at the navy blue sweat suit she wore. So pathetic. She sighed as she said, "I know I'm a wreak - but you look fabulous, Ali."

Alison turned to look at her - a bit taken aback. "That's the first time you ever called me that."

Abby was a bit embarrassed. "The name fits you though. Do you mind?"

Alison shook her head. "No. Of course not. My friends call me that and you certainly qualify. Come to think of it - Rafe's really the only one who doesn't." She smiled dreamily. "I sort of like that."

Relieved and a bit honored, Abby grinned and said with a laugh. "Good. I mean it - ALI - you're glowing."

Alison blasted the blender quickly before answering her. "Am I? Thank you. I have to tell you - I feel incredible lately. I'm think finally done with morning sickness - I don't want to jinx myself though. And look at me - I'm getting fat."

"Not fat - round." Abby disagreed.

"Certainly round." Alison laughed and rubbed her stomach as she brought Abby her smoothie. "It's crazy. She's kicking up a storm at the moment. Want to feel?" 

"Sure!" Abby said, completely excited.

Alison sat on the couch next to her. She took Abby's hand in hers and placed it on her belly. "Wait a second." Alison's smile grew when she felt a kick. "There she goes." 

"She?"

Alison rolled her eyes. "Oh - don't you start too. YOU sound like Rafe. Abby. Believe me - I know it's a girl."

"Do you really? Did they tell you for sure?" Abby voice rose with excitement.

"They don't have to. I just know." The tone of Alison's voice told Abby she was on dangerous ground. 

"Alison. C'mon - be reasonable. What if it's a boy?"

She laughed and gave Abby a wink. "Then Rafe will never let me live it down. That's why I intend to be right."

Abby took a sip of her smoothie. "So - have you picked out a name for your "daughter" yet?" 

Alison sighed. Every time she said it - she fell in love a little more. "Umm hmm. Katrina. After Rafe's mom." 

Tears sprang to Abby's eyes. "Oh Ali - that's so sweet."

"I actually love the name and I know it means a lot to him. I'll never have a chance to meet his mom but I'm sure she was incredible. We're going to call her Kate for short."

Abby looked away - wondering when she'll be in Alison's position. Before they even thought about kids, first she had to get her stubborn, clueless "fiancé" to propose. Abby sighed, deep in thought. 

Alison noticed something wasn't quite right. She set her hand gently on her sister's arm. "You OK, Abby?"

"I'm OK. I wanted to tell you - Cam and I are going away for about a week. We're going to Colorado."

"Oh wow! To see his family? That's incredible."

"I'm so happy for him - Alison. It's so amazing. But I forgot what it's like. He's driving me absolutely crazy."

"What else is new?" Alison laughed.

"What?" Abby said - shocked. 

Abby's reaction just made Alison laugh harder. "Oh c'mon. Abby - really. You crack me up. You two wouldn't be happy if you weren't disagreeing. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen actually. You two thrive on driving each other nuts."

"We do?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." Alison's voice got serious. "You do."

Abby finished off her smoothie and set it down, staring at her hands. She twirled her ring nervously. "I gave him such a hard time the other night. I wanted him to propose."

"Didn't he already?"

"NO! He never really asked - he just put the ring on my finger. He promised, though, that he will when I'm better."

"Maybe he will when you guys go home."

Abby was confused. "What do you mean - upstairs?"

Alison grabbed Abby's hand. Did Abby even realize what she'd just said? She considered Port Charles her home. "No - sweetie. Colorado."

"Oh." Abby said, realizing herself what Alison just had. She stared absentmindedly into space, "Maybe."

Just then - the subject of their conversation sprang through the door.

He walked over and pulled Abby up off the couch and off her feet. He kissed her full and hard on the mouth. "Guess what!?" He exclaimed.

"What?" She asked when she finally caught her breath. 

"I got it!"

"Got what?" Both Alison and Abby said in unison.

"The job. Abby! I was able to get a job. No one here knows that up until last week I was technically dead."

Abby was beyond excited for him but she put a finger to his lips and scolded. "OK - honey. Shh. Keep talking like that and they'll come and lock you up in the psych ward."

Cam ignored her. He beamed as he announced. "You are looking at the newest reporter for the Port Charles Herald."

"Cameron. Really?" Abby knew what a big deal this was. Cameron's life long dream was to be a reporter. That's the kind of job he had just gotten right before she lost him all those years ago.

"Really!" He said, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"I'm so proud of you." Abby pulled him to her and kissed him softly.

Slipping away, Alison walked to the other side of the room. She came up behind Rafe and curled her arms around his waist, squeezing him tight. He turned to face her and she rose on her toes to kiss him.

"Hey you." He said as he brought his hand to touch on her cheek. "What was that for?" He asked, not that he minded at all.

"Nothing. I'm just happy - that's all." She replied, grinning madly.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Rafe smiled, as he lifted her chin and kissed her back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Lucy walked over to the nurses station to chat a bit with Colleen. It was just like old times - everything finally seemed so normal. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around with a grin, expecting to see Ian. She was surprised to find out who was there but equally as happy to see him.

"Cousin hi!" She said as she pulled him to her for a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Alison has an appointment."

Lucy looked worried, remembering the last time she saw Rafe here in the waiting room. "She's OK isn't she?"

"She's perfect." Rafe replied with a huge grin. "Just a routine appointment." He sighed as he added. "Plus - we've got to sign up for classes." His voice was tinged with a bit of worry.

"Classes huh? Wow. I didn't realize how far along she was." Lucy replied, feeling a bit guilty.

  
"It did happen pretty fast - huh? Don't worry, it really just hit me recently too. It's been so crazy around here lately."

"I have been wrapped up in my own little world - with Ian and…Kevin actually…" Lucy trailed off.

"Kevin. He's back to his old self, huh?" Rafe looked at her, concerned.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh. "Actually - it's true for both of them. It's so confusing. I love them both - I do - in different ways. I guess I have a lot of thinking to do." She shook her head and grabbed Rafe's hand - pulling him over to the couch. "Enough about me - Rafe. I'm so glad I ran into you. We haven't had a real conversation since all this happened. Is it true? Caleb's gone?"  


"He's mortal if that's what you mean. Gone? I don't think we're that lucky. I do know for a fact that he's no where nearby. I checked it out the other day. His loft - the villa - abandoned." Rafe scratched his head as he continued. "I don't know where he went - but trust me - he isn't here."

"I can't believe it." Lucy's voice was filled with awe.

"Me neither. It's amazing." He grinned.

"Here's another thing that's going to be amazing. I'm having a party to celebrate the end of the bloodsuckers. It's going to be a huge, fancy schmancy deal. Black tie - evening gowns - the works. Next Friday. You, Alison, Abby, Cameron - you all need to be there."

Rafe rolled his eyes. "Black tie - Luce?" 

She took his face in her hand, her eyes squinting in amusement. "Yes, my dear cousin. Black tie. Sorry. But you look so elegant when you wear one." 

Rafe sighed as if to protest but said with a smile. "OK. We'll be there."

"Good. And now moving on - there's another thing." Lucy looked around quickly before she continued. "Alison's baby shower." 

"Her what?" Rafe looked totally confused.

"Her baby shower, Rafe. You know - a bunch of women sitting around - oohing and ahing over little teensy weensy outfits and other cute little baby stuff. I'm planning one and you have an important job to do."

He eyed her suspiciously. "What's that?"

"Get her over to my house so we can surprise her. I'll let you know when."

"Done." Rafe chuckled. "Any other secret missions you have for me?"

"No." Lucy smiled widely. "I'm just so happy to see you so happy."

Just then, she watched his face as the impossible happened. He looked even happier. She turned her head and saw Alison approaching. Rafe stood from the couch and met her halfway.

"Done so soon?" He asked, placing a hand gently on her stomach.

"Yep." Alison beamed, covering his hand with her own. "She's doing great."

Lucy couldn't help but overhear. Her voice was filled with excitement. "She?! It's a girl??"

Though they spoke together - they each gave a different answer.

"Yes." Alison said with a huge grin.

"No." Rafe replied, shaking his head at her.

Lucy laughed. "OK. Which one is it?"

Alison gave Rafe a look and answered. "It's a girl - Lucy - your stubborn cousin won't admit I'm right."

Rafe's arm curled around Alison and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her hair. "She's nuts - Lucy. She might even be right, but she doesn't know that for sure."

"Well - why don't you just ask the doctor and find out - for sure?"

"We want to be surprised." Alison said, matter-of -factly. 

"Oh. OK." Lucy grinned at them. "It was so good to see you two - but I really have to run. Rafe - fill Alison in OK?" She leaned in and kissed Rafe on the cheek. "Next Friday - get yourself a tux - handsome." She pulled Alison close for a quick hug. "I'll see you both there."

Alison watched the whirlwind that was Lucy walk away. Never did she see someone with so much energy. "Where are we going next Friday?"

Rafe looked down at her and sighed. "Lucy's having a party. Black tie." He muttered.

"Ooo! Black tie." Alison inched closer to him, her fingers toying with the collar of his shirt. Her voice lowered huskily as she continued. "I love how you look in black tie."

  
"Really?" He asked, staring into her eyes.

"Really." She said, her eyes getting a bit dreamy at the very thought. "Makes you look especially sexy."

"Hmm. Is that so?" He pulled her closer and whispered. "Want to go watch me try on tuxes?"

"That depends." Alison replied, leaning in to kiss him. "Can we do that at home?"

"Sure." He said with a huge smile, already leading her to the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Want more? OK - twist my arm. LOL! I have to tell y'all I'm dying. There are 2 chapters I L-O-V-E and I can't wait to get to where I can post them. Not yet though - sorry! SOON - I promise! When they get here I hope you like them as much as me.

Now to address my three favorite girlies…

Nat - you're the sweetest! Is someone going to be surprised? Perhaps - perhaps not!! Hmmm - boy or girl?? Only time and a ton more chapters will tell. : ) Y'all will have to wait - I'm not spilling. LOL! I - of course - already chose - and not that it'll change my mind but I'd love to take a poll. Which do you want? Pink or blue?? 

Melody - Aw shucks! Do I? Neat! LOL!….OK - somehow I think someone who "rocks" would NOT use the word shucks - or neat for that matter. : ) But I do take it as a compliment! 

PCGirl - the only one of who works harder than me!!! Sorry to let you know - Karen will not be at the baby shower. : ( She left us in CS (which you know followed along w/Desire). That was the only story in this little trio of mine that kept anywhere near what PC was doing while it aired. Of course - being dead in PC is relative - but I just spend so much time writing for Rali and now "Cabby" (as Melody christened them LOL!) that I'm not sure I can find enough time to bring her back too. Honestly - if I was going to bring another angel back it'd be Eve. I loved her!! 

And now - finally - I wanted to make sure everyone realized - Kevin's normal b/c he got off Joshua's drugs - not because of a wish - and of course - no light fixtures fell on him either. LOL!

As you might have guessed - I'm updating chapters in pairs - so you get one "Cabby" and one Rali. Here's 11 & 12. As always my dear ones - ENJOY! xox-G

Chapter Eleven

"I swear to you - throw that at me and I'll get you back!" Abby threatened.

Cam leered at her - tossing a snowball in his hand - much as he had Caleb's ring a few weeks ago. "Nice try Abby - you don't scare me a bit."

"Cameron - don't!" She shrieked as wet icy snow hit her full in the face.

"Meanie!" She muttered - taking her hand to wipe the melting snow away. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. Abby - c'mere." He walked over to her - unable to control his laughter.

Abby sniffled. "No - you jerk." She said as she shoved him, causing him to lose his balance. 

Once she realized he had she shoved him again and made sure he fell down.

She scooped up a handful of snow and pounced on him - pinning him to the ground. "Apologize - you bully."

He laughed out loud. "I'm a bully?"

She let some of the snow slip from her gloved hand and into his eyes, "Yes. You're mother's going to be mad when I tell her what you've done. She still likes me better than you. Now - say you're sorry."

He wiped the snow away so he could see her clearly. Catching her off guard, he wound his arm around her and quickly flipped over, so he now hovered above her.

He leaned close, his breath warm on her face. "I'm sorry, Abby." He said, solemnly. "You're 100% right. That wasn't nice." 

"What is that?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" He asked, his voice full of innocence.

"Such a quick apology - you're up to something. What do you want?" She said, still not convinced.

"Nothing much." He said, inching closer, pulling off one of his gloves with his teeth so that he could run his hand over her cheek. He stared into her eyes, his hand moving to gently take her glasses off. He placed them carefully aside. They weren't helping her anyway - they were splattered with melted snow.

She sighed, biting her bottom lip. Her breath was starting to hitch.

"Just this." He said, touching his lips to hers.

Her arms closed around him, all her senses alive at once. She was cold - hot - a bundle of nerves and totally at peace. Though her head spun - one thought came through crystal clear. She wanted him. More than anything.

Her hands framed his face and then moved to shove his hat off his head. She quickly drew off her gloves, tossing them aside carelessly, so that she could feel his hair running through her fingers.

Cameron kissed her slowly, taking his time. He had forgotten just how sweet she tasted. Easing back a bit, he shifted his head and inhaled the scent of her hair. It was just as he'd remembered, flowery and just a little bit exotic - with a hint of coconut. He'd always loved the scent of her shampoo. It reminded him of a tropical island. His lips traveled downward and as they did he realized the skin on her neck was so soft, so smooth, the fragrance that clung to it sweeter than summer, reminding him of the honeysuckle that grew in his mother's garden. 

His eyes met hers again. "Abby - " He whispered, his lips curving into a smile.

She silenced him with a kiss, her lips parting under his - her tongue brushing against the roof of his mouth. Her hands moved to the zipper of his jacket, drawing it down and shoving it back off his shoulders. She needed to feel him close to her. She moved to sit up, taking him with her as she shrugged out of her own coat, her hands desperate, tugging at the hem of his sweater. 

He nearly panted as he tore his mouth from hers - fighting with all he had to resist the urge to finish what they started right there - in the back yard of his parents house - 50 yards from the door.

Their breath was clearly visible in the cold mountain air. He touched his forehead to hers. "Abby." He repeated. 

"Hmm?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

He touched her cheek. "We've got to go."

She opened her eyes wide. "Why?" She asked with a smile.

He gave her a look that spoke volumes and she smiled wider. He was completely tempted - but then saw her shiver. 

Cam rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Abs. You're freezing. Let's go inside." 

"Oh - OK. I see. Outside in the snow is inappropriate - but in your parent's house is fine?"

He shook his head at her. "You're nuts."

"About you? Yes." Abby fisted her hand in his sweater and tugged him to her. She kissed him again - her intention clear.

He pulled back and took another steadying breath, fighting for control. "OK." He said, unable to resist. "Let's go back to the hotel then." 

"Better idea." She smiled, knowing she'd won.

"I thought you'd agree." He laughed as he stood and grabbed her hand, pulling her up off the ground. She brushed the snow from her clothes and then reached down to gather his hat and her coat. glasses and finally her gloves…

…along with a handful of snow, which she threw straight at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Rafe opened the door slowly, never really knowing whether or not she'd be sleeping. Alison kept a weird schedule nowadays.

As he eased the door open he was appalled at what he saw.

Alison, seemingly lifeless, on the floor near the couch.

Panic filled him as he rushed to her side, pulling her to him.

As he grabbed her she pushed him away immediately. "RAFE! Stop! What's the matter with you???" She said shocked.

"I thought…" He started - completely confused.

"What!?" She said - still annoyed.

"I just saw you, lying on the ground. I thought something happened."

"Yeah well - something did." She said, sarcastically.

The meaning her tone of voice held escaped him. His eyes grew wide with concern. "What?" 

Alison was completely exasperated. She shoved him away. "I was doing yoga - you doofus!" 

"What?"

"Yoga." She gestured to the TV.

It was only then that Rafe heard the strains of new age music in the apartment. He saw the credits of a video running across the screen, and finally realized the fact that she was dressed for exercise and sitting on a yoga mat.

"Oh." He said suddenly embarrassed.

"Oh," She laughed at him, rolling her eyes. "My hero. Saving me from the horrors of meditation."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Alison. You have to admit - you - meditating - not a usual occurrence."

"It's good for the baby." She said running her hands over her stomach. She pouted a bit as she continued. "And you interrupted my favorite part."

"What's that?" He asked, running his hand through her hair and staring in her eyes.

"Corpse pose. It's the best. You just lie there - you're supposed to just let everything go." 

"Well that explains why I was all in a panic." He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yes it does." She leaned in and kissed him quickly. He was so cute.

"Angel. Seriously. You might not have noticed but we actually OWN a gym. You can take yoga classes downstairs."

"Regular classes - yes - Rafe. But we don't have any pre-natal yet."

He realized that she had a point. "Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah." She repeated, clearly making fun of him. "Doofus." she muttered under her breath.

"You like calling me that don't you?" He said pretending to be offended.

"Haven't had to in a while." She admitted. She looked away, smiling - her fingers playing with the edge of the mat. "But - y'know. If the shoe fits.."

He caught her chin in his hand, making her meet his eyes. He leaned close and placed his lips on hers.

As he did, she sighed with contentment.

She pulled away and gazed into his eyes, her hand lingering on his cheek. "So. How was your day, dear?"

"How very 50's sit-com of you." Rafe laughed, before he answered. "Terrific. I signed up ten new members."

Her eyes flew open wide. "Ten!? Today?!" 

"Yeah. We have over 350 now. In just like 3 months. It's incredible."

Her voice got soft and serious. "So are you. I am so, so proud of you - you know."

"What?" he whispered, his hand moving to her hair. 

Her eyes misted over. "You really, truly did it. You actually gave me "normal". How can I ever thank you?"

What a loaded question. Rafe thought with a grin. "Hmmm. I have a bunch of ideas. Where do you want me to start?"

"Rafe. I'm serious. You're so good to me." She looked straight into his eyes. "Good to us." She added, running her hand over her stomach.

Rafe kissed her softly and then moved to sit behind her, pulling her close, inhaling the scent of her hair.

She leaned back, pulling his arms around her. She looked around their apartment and sighed. "Rafe?"

"mmm?" 

"I've been thinking - how are we ever going to fit everything we need in here?"

"Hmm?" He asked, clearly preoccupied as he was busy nuzzling her neck.

"I mean it - a crib, dresser, changing table - not to mention a ton of toys. I just don't see how we'll make it all fit."

Her words brought him back to the present. He searched for an answer, suddenly worried. "We'll figure it out."

"I guess so." Alison didn't sound at all convinced.

Just another thing to add to the list. Rafe's mind began to race. As if he didn't have enough to worry about. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: OK - dear readers - here's one of those chapters I love. Bethany - thank you! Glad I can make your weekend better! PCGirl - Another couple? Kissing in the snow? I have no idea what you're talking about. LOL! Nat - You and Rafe need to calm down. Alison's just fine. You want blue huh? Hmmm. We'll see. ;). Enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Thirteen

Abby smoothed her hair again. She was walking along the cobblestone sidewalk back towards the hotel. It was their last day here. The week had flown by. Remembering had tears springing to her eyes again. To see Cam back with his family - with them having no idea he'd even been gone - was absolutely incredible. Only her dear friend Gwen knew the truth and was completely willing to keep it to herself. 

They'd spent most of their time over with his family but were very thankful to have their hotel room. Came in very handy for occasions like the other day - after their snowball fight. She smiled as she shifted the bags she carried from one hand to the other. Cam's sister and mom had her out the whole day, at the spa in the morning, getting their hair and nails done ending with a shopping spree in the afternoon. She stumbled slightly and sighed as she regained her balance. There was no reason for her to be in heels and a cocktail dress. She and Cam had planned to have a nice little dinner at the hotel. Everyone insisted that she enjoy her new purchases and dress up a bit. They even made her take off her glasses but she drew the line at getting contact lenses. Abby could barely see without them but she had to admit she loved the way she looked. She almost didn't recognize herself.

As she pushed the button in the elevator she wondered if Cam was back yet. She hoped he was. It was nearly 7:00 and she was starving. He and his brothers had spent the day skiing and they were notorious for losing track of time.

Abby slipped the key in the door and eased inside. The shopping bags slipped from her grip and landed in a heap on the floor. She couldn't believe her eyes.

The room was lit with literally a hundred candles. A fire glowed in the fireplace and soft music filled the air. Every few feet there were bouquets of daisies, her absolute favorite flower. She could see a table set for two and champagne chilling. The one thing she didn't see - was him.

She shrugged out of her coat and threw it over the back of the couch. She looked around again and finally found her breath.

"Cameron?" She called out softly.

"Out here." He called from the balcony.

She walked to him slowly. As she peered outside he caught sight of her and lost his breath. "Oh Abby." He said with a sigh.

Once again, she could barely breathe. Would she ever get used to the way he looked? He was so handsome in his typical conservative clothes. His sweater brought out the little gold flecks in his deep brown eyes. 

"Did your mother put you up to this?" She asked with a grin.

She looked so beautiful he truly didn't know what to say. "What?"

Abby smiled wider and walked to stand in front of him, "She had me out all day getting pretty. I knew she and your sister were up to something."

He finally was able to focus a bit. It was so hard with her looking at him that way, her eyes so bright and blue, unhidden without her glasses. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He feigned innocence.

She inched closer to him, placing her hands on his chest. "Cameron." She said, her voice begging him to be serious. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need one?" Cam asked.

"No, not necessarily" She replied.

He drew her closer. "You are so, so beautiful, Abby."

She blushed a bit. "Cam…"

He leaned in to kiss her softly. "You are. Don't argue with me."

She shivered a bit in his arms. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking. Staring at the stars - but let's go inside, you're cold."

"That's OK. Just hold me a bit tighter." She said with a grin.

He grinned back. "Don't you want dinner? I got you some lobster."

Tempting, no question - Abby thought. But she had other things in mind. "No." She said, her voice soft and seductive. "I want you."

It took everything he had to resist her. "Sorry." He said with a laugh. "You'll have to wait. Come with me." 

He led her back inside to take a seat on the couch by the fire. He moved to pour the champagne. She sighed as she watched him. Abby had figured out what he was up to by now and she couldn't wait.

He brought a glass to her and moved to sit beside her. "To us." He toasted.

"To us." She said, as she clinked her glass with his. She took a sip as she looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

Panic filled him as he watched her. This is not how he wanted this to go. He took the glass from her said, "Please, Abby don't cry." 

"I'm sorry." She sniffled. "I can't help it." 

Cam sighed. He wouldn't make it if she didn't stop. "Well, I haven't even gotten started yet. If you keep this up I'll need to mop you off the floor when I'm through."

Abby rolled her eyes. "I'd better stop, because you were doing so well and now you're losing it." 

"OK. Are you ready?" Cam took her hands in his and kissed them gently.

Abby laughed then. "Cameron. Stop announcing what you're about to do. God, do I have so much to teach you about romance."

"You'll have tons of time to teach me." 

The truth of his words finally hit her. Her eyes filled up again. "Promise?"

He nodded and started again. "I had all these good lines four years ago. He laughed softly. "I'm having trouble remembering what they were, but I know one thing for sure. Nothing in this world makes me as happy as you do."

She looked deeply into his eyes as he continued to speak. She wanted, more than anything to say something herself, but she was determined to let him do this.

He picked up her hand "I gave you this ring when I thought I'd never , ever get to give you one to match. Because of what you did, I can. And now, more than that I want to give you the world, Abby. Please let me try."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "Cam.." It was no use, the tears were flowing uncontrollably.

"Shh." He reached out to gently brush the tears from her cheeks. "I'm not finished."

"Hurry up." She laughed. 

Cam stared deeply into her eyes. "Abigail McBride. You were willing to sacrifice everything and that brought me back to you. I don't intend to leave anytime soon and you know…" Cam grinned. "while I'm here. I figured we could sort of hang out."

It was not the ending she was expecting.

Her mouth hung open. "Hang out?" 

He fought to keep from laughing at the look on her face. "Yeah. You don't want to?"

Abby was stunned. Here he was, finally proposing and he completely screwed it up again. "You said nothing makes you more happy than me."

"True." He answered.

"You want to give me the world."

"Also true." He choked back laughter, about to lose it.

Abby's voice was incredulous. "and then you finish with 'Let's hang out?'"

He finally burst into laughter. "I told you I forgot all my good lines."

"Cameron!!!" She punched him in the arm, almost too hard.

He pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. "Abby. C'mon. Marry me. There's no one else in this world or the next for me but you."

God, how she loved him. Her hands moved to frame his face as she kissed him back. "Yes." She said simply, suddenly breathless.

He pulled her closer and smiled against her lips, his voice full of confidence. "I knew that's what you'd say."

She was happier than she ever knew she could be again. It finally hit her. He was back to stay. He'd drive her crazy for the rest of her life but she truly would have it no other way.

She pulled back and stared at him, her fingers gently brushing his hair from his eyes. "I don't really have a choice." 

Laughter filled her voice as she added. "I'm sure no one else will have you." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Alison leaned over and turned off the VCR, her eyes focused squarely on Rafe. His complexion was decidedly green. "Rafe. Are you OK?"

"That was horrible." He said softly, taking a deep breath, trying to settle his stomach. "The screaming. All that blood."

She grabbed his hand. "You're a vampire slayer, you've seen plenty of blood."

Rafe turned to her and held her by the shoulders. "Alison. You can't do this."

"What?"

He pulled her into his arms. "You can't have this baby. I won't let you."

She buried her face in his shoulder and tried not to laugh. "Rafe, honey. It's a little too late for that."

He held her tighter. "I'm serious. That woman, on the video. It was like torture. She was in so much pain. I couldn't stand to watch you go through all that. Can't you - you know - just go in and have like an instant baby?"

Now she really had to laugh. "No. Rafe. I could have a caesarean, I could have plenty of drugs but there's no such thing as "instant baby".

He was determined. He leaned back to look into her eyes. "There has to be something. Alison. I know I won't be able to stand by and just let you experience pain like that. It will kill me."

Alison was actually glad for Rafe's reaction. She had been close to freaking out herself but then she saw his face. She touched her hand to his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. "Rafe. It'll be fine. They wanted us to watch this before we started classes so we'd be prepared. They say that you totally forget all of that as soon as you lay eyes on the baby."

"I would never be able to forget seeing you like that." Rafe was convinced.

"Well. It's half your fault." She laughed harder.

"Alison. This isn't funny." He glared at her.

"Rafe. Please. Just listen to yourself. Millions of women have babies every day. I'm not going to tell you I'm not a little scared, because I am but - don't you want to see her the moment she gets here? Don't you want to be there the minute she takes her first breath and gives her first cry? It's going to be the most amazing experience ever. You can't tell me that you won't want to be there with me."

He started to panic. Of course he did. He never wanted to be anyplace else but with her. He shook his head, the images of the video were still burned on his brain. Alison did have a point. That woman did look happy when it was all over. He was so confused. "No. I just…"

She took his hands in hers. "I know you have every reason to worry. You've had to spend so much time making sure I'm safe that you don't know how to do anything else and Rafe, I love that about you - I do. But, please. Trust me."

"Alison…"

"I honestly can't wait to see you. You're going to be a wreak." She laughed again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rafe asked, his voice a bit hurt.

"Oh my God. Really? You can't be serious. The minute I tell you it's time you're going to totally freak out."

He eased away from her and stood, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I will not."

"Oh yes - you will." She laughed harder. "I bet you you'll have to run back up here four times before you remember everything we're supposed to take with us. Then - you'll forget the keys to the car and when we get to the hospital - you'll forget to bring me inside."

Rafe still didn't think it was true, but the image made him smile. "And you'll be calm as anything."

She gave him a huge grin. "Of course. I'm always rational and calm."

Now it was Rafe's turn to laugh. "Alison. I love you but you can be very irrational."

The look on her face was priceless. She honestly believed what she'd just said. "Give me one example."

"Just one?" Rafe laughed harder.

Alison stood to face him, her hands on her hips. "Yeah. Give me one."

"OK." He said. "Just let me get you a mirror."

Furious, she picked up a pillow from the couch and hurled it at him. He caught it easily, making her even more mad. "Oh c'mon. I'm sorry."

"I'm allowed to be a little irrational. I'm pregnant, Rafe." She glared at him.

He walked to her slowly, gently reaching for her hands and bringing them to his lips to kiss first one, then the other. "You're beautiful Alison."

"Now you're trying to sweet talk me." Alison tried to stay angry but the way he looked at her, the sound of his voice made her crumble. 

"Is it working?" He asked, tilting her chin to kiss her softly.

"Yes." She said reluctantly, laying her head on his chest. 

His arms tightened around her as she continued. She wanted to make sure he agreed. "I'm not going to lie. I'm scared Rafe, but I really can't wait. It's going to be incredible. It's going to be terrifying and exciting but absolutely incredible." 

Hoping all her confidence would be everything they needed, he finally was able to say it. "It definitely will be ."

He leaned down to kiss her once again before he added, "And you know what? So are you."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - Melody - your wish is my command. finenut - It is my complete pleasure to bring you Rali the way they should have stayed. Sigh. Anyway…here's Lucy's Party. Enjoy! xox - G 

Chapter Fifteen

Rafe stood over by the bar chatting with Cameron. He only looked mildly uncomfortable in his tux. Cameron, on the other hand, looked like he'd been born wearing one.

"You cousin sure knows how to throw a party." Cam said, looking around.

Rafe took a look around the room. It nearly glittered from all the decorations. It looked like it should have been New Years Eve. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. "Yeah. She does."

Cam took another sip of champagne. "Does she ever slow down?" 

"Almost never." Rafe chuckled. "She's always been that way."

"Now - I'm trying to keep everyone straight. Who's that Alison's mom's dancing with?"

Rafe looked across the room. "Oh. Chris Ramsey - Jack's brother. That's a new one." He muttered.

"What?" Cam asked, confused.

Rafe laughed. "Let's just say Elizabeth doesn't have the best luck with men." Rafe grabbed an hors d'oeuvre off the tray the waiter held out to him before he asked. "How was your trip, anyway? It must have been amazing to see you family."

"It was. It was incredible. I still can't believe I'm actually here, and without any of the - you know tricks and stuff"

"Don't be so sure. I've kept a couple. They come in handy. Of course, they only come out when it relates to Alison."

"Really? I'll guess have to keep an eye out." Cam said.

It was so weird to have someone else around who knew exactly what it was like. Rafe was amazed. Even more amazing was that they were two former angels having a completely normal conversation. "How's work?" Rafe asked.

"I really just started but it's going OK." Cam looked at his watch. "I think my first article is going to be on the mysteries of the ladies room. They've been gone for about 20 minutes. What do you think goes on in there?"

"I'm sort of scared to find out." He suddenly caught sight of them, two beautiful women, laughing and chatting as they crossed the room. He couldn't help sighing, "There they are now." 

Cam looked over and sighed himself. He laughed as he said. "It's so tough being us. It's really too bad that they're both so ugly." 

As they got closer, Alison smoothed the fabric of her strapless red dress over her growing stomach. "Abs - are you sure this looks OK? Rafe said it did but he's totally biased and not really an expert."

"Ali. You're gorgeous." She looked down at her own navy blue gown. "I can only hope I'll look that great when I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Alison seemed unconvinced.

"Yes. Really." Abby looked around the room. "Wow. This is some party."

Alison sighed. "I know. Lucy's crazy, but she knows how to plan. You have to let her help you with the wedding."

"She's already cornered me. I don't think I'll have a choice." Abby laughed.

"Look at those two." Alison nodded towards Rafe and Cameron. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I can bet you anything Cam's talking about us. This is going to be fun. Follow me." Abby smiled.

The girls stopped right in front of them. Abby eyed Cam suspiciously. "What did you just say about us?"

"What?" Cam said, fighting to look innocent.

Abby tried not to laugh. "What'd you just say? Why don't you tell Alison?"

"Abby. You didn't see that. You couldn't have. " Cam looked scared as Abby continued to stare at him.

"Rafe. Why don't you tell me?" Alison turned to look at her husband. 

"He -- uh. It was.." Rafe sputtered.

Alison rolled her eyes. He was hopeless. "Oh forget it - I think Abby can tell me."

Cam's face was getting red. "I was being sarcastic Abs."

"Oh - I should hope so." She said with a smile.

He looked at Alison, his eyes pleading. "Alison. You have to know that I was being sarcastic."

Alison could tell Cam was feeling horrible. Abby could be so mean, but she couldn't help laughing. "umm hmm. Spill it."

Cam sighed as he admitted. "I said it was too bad that you're both so ugly. But of course, that's not true. You're the two most beautiful women in the room."

Abby inched closer and placed her hands on Cam's chest. "Just the room?" 

"The world Abby - the world. Please. I'm sorry."

"I think you two need sometime alone." Alison giggled. "I forgive you Cam." She reached out and grabbed Rafe's hand. "C'mon Rafe. Come dance with me."

She led him out on the dance floor. Rafe took her in his arms, and pulled her close, but he was beginning to realize that her stomach was starting to get in the way. She didn't seem to notice. As they swayed together to the music she stared up at him. "This party has been so much fun. Doesn't it remind you of Lucy and Kevin's wedding? "

Rafe smiled down at her. "It really does. But tonight I won't have to say goodbye to you." He kissed her softly.

Her eyes were dreamy as he pulled away. "You'd better not. Rafe - seriously - can you believe it? If you told me two years ago I'd be back here dancing with you, that'd we'd be married and waiting for our daughter to be born. I honestly wouldn't have believed you."

She looked too beautiful to argue with her about the baby. "I know that I wished for it then - but no. I wouldn't have believed it either."

He was the sweetest man in the world. Alison thought. "But we are." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah." He agreed. "We are."

Alison looked over Rafe's shoulder as he pulled her closer. "I can't believe how happy everyone looks. Even my mother."

He kissed her hair. "I saw that. When did that start?" 

"I have absolutely no idea, but she looks happy. As obnoxious as Chris can be sometimes - he's a definite improvement over you know who." Alison didn't want to spoil the mood. She didn't even want to say his name.

Rafe would be happy if he never heard the name again in his lifetime. "Couldn't agree more." Rafe said as he held her tighter.

"They're really gone?" She asked her voice quivering a bit.

He didn't want her to worry anymore. It didn't seem she had to. "Yeah. Kevin told Lucy that Livvie called him. She didn't say where they were exactly - but they're certainly not here. So it seems, they're really gone." He reassured her, pulling her close for a kiss.

"Abby. You didn't really have a vision of what I said did you?" Cam said as pulled her into his arms and began to dance with her.

"No." She finally admitted, "I could just tell you were up to no good." 

Cam was furious with himself. "I gave in too easy. What would you have said if I made you tell her?"

She began to laugh. "I knew you'd cave. I had nothing to worry about."

Abby gazed lovingly into his eyes and pulled him close to kiss him quickly. "I did see something else. I know what Alison's having." Her eyes began to sparkle.

Cam gave her a huge grin. "Is she right? Is it a girl?"

Abby shook her head. "Sorry, sweetie. I'm not telling. They want to be surprised. I'm going to make sure that happens." She frowned a bit, as it occurred to her she might not be when her turn came.

She wasn't the only one who could sometimes read thoughts. "Hey." He said softly. "I promise. I'll try and surprise you whenever possible."

She leaned closer and held him tighter. "Oh, Cam. You already did. You coming back to me was the best surprise of all."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - Hi y'all! Here we go…it's starting. LOL! Thanks Nat for all your reviews. Melody - don't worry about it - I already had the party written so it was truly my pleasure to update again for you. PCGirl..LOL! I did watch The View that day too. So funny. OK - let's just leave it at pregnant women look beautiful in red strapless dresses!! I wanted to let you know that I'll try to post a chapter tomorrow and then one for Thanksgiving. No tofu turkey though - sorry Lucy! LOL!! Until then! Enjoy! xox - G 

Chapter Sixteen

Alison sat up and looked over at him, smiling. He looked so peaceful sleeping, but she needed him to wake up. She took her hand and swept a few strands of his hair off his forehead - hoping that would be enough to rouse him.

It wasn't. 

"Rafe?" She whispered.

Still - no response. 

Alison cleared her throat. Rafe murmured but didn't open his eyes.

She finally decided she needed to do something drastic. She poked him in the side. He woke with a start.

"Wh - whoa - What is it?" He sat upright, completely disoriented.

"Are you awake?" Alison asked sweetly.

"I am now. What are you doing?" Rafe rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't realize you were sleeping. I'm sorry." Alison's voice was full of innocence.

He kissed her quickly. She was a terrible liar. "It's OK. What's the matter"

Alison cast her eyes downwards. "I'm a little bit hungry." she said softly as she gently traced circles on his chest with her finger.

"OK." He said as he stared at her. "Didn't you eat at the party?"

"I did. I ate a little bit but - now I'm starving." She gazed at him her eyes gently pleading.

Here it was. It was starting. She was beginning to have cravings in the middle of the night. During the day was bad enough. Yesterday he made the mistake of taking a sip of a smoothie she'd made. He didn't have the heart to tell her, but he was pretty sure that strawberry /chocolate/lime would ever be a big seller.

This had to be something she was sure he wouldn't want to do. She was turning on the charm big time.

"Are you? Alison. Do you want me to go out and get you something to eat?"

"No. You're sleeping. It's OK , I can find something here." She said, her voice full of disappointment.

"Alison." His voice was giving her warning. "Please. Don't try and pretend that you didn't wake me up to go out in the middle of the night and get you something."

"I wouldn't do that." She said, incredulous.

He kissed her again and moved to get out of bed. "Sure you wouldn't. What'll it be?" He asked with a smile as he quickly got dressed.

She knew that he would go. She knew all she had to do was ask him. Alison tried to feel at least a little bit guilty. Her husband was the absolute best she thought as she smiled and said, "A cheeseburger."

It figured. She craved cheeseburgers even when she wasn't pregnant. "OK. Just a cheeseburger?"

"Oh - well. With fries - of course." She said as if it was a ridiculous question.

He chuckled at her. "Of course. Anything else?"

She thought for a moment. "Hmmm. Extra pickles and onions. And lots of ketchup."

"OK. One cheeseburger with fries, extra pickles, onions and ketchup coming right up."

He grabbed his jacket and keys and was almost out the door.

"Rafe!" Alison called after him.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning around to face her.

"Can they put cheese on the fries? And jalapenos?"

"Cheese and jalapenos?" Rafe was confused "Alison, you hate really spicy food." 

"No I don't." She said, suddenly defensive. 

A woman nearly 6 months pregnant at 2 o'clock in the morning was not something Rafe wanted to take on. "OK. Cheese and jalapenos it is. Anything else?"

"Onion rings and a chocolate milkshake."

Rafe shook his head. What the heck was going on here? He could have sworn he watched her eat dinner at the party. She was eating for two not twenty. But if that was what she wanted. "OK. You got it. Is that it?"

"Yeah. That's it. Thank you." He was almost out the door when he heard her say, "Rafe?"

He sighed, wondering what was next on her list as he turned around to face her. He was never going to get out of here. He was still almost half asleep and his voice was a bit annoyed. "Yes?"

"We love you." She said with a smile, patting her stomach gently.

His annoyance vanished in an instant. He ran back over to her and placed a kiss on her belly. "And I love you. Be back in a few minutes."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Melody/Nat/PCGirl/Bethany/finenut/Michelle and all my other dear faithful readers…Fyi - y'all - the next chapter (which is the chapter about "actual" Thanksgiving) probably won't be posted until Friday or Saturday . I'm going to be too busy eating like Alison. LOL! I wish a very Happy Thanksgiving to one an all. I know I'm thankful to have all of you!! You're too sweet! Until 18 - xox G

Chapter Seventeen

The scent of cinnamon wafted down into the gym, making everyone hungry. Rafe decided he'd have to have Alison bake more often. It was really good for business. 

He watched the gym clear out - wishing each member a Happy Thanksgiving as they walked out the door. He went over to lock it and turned to look around the gym.

Thanksgiving. Just one year ago it was a nightmare. Alison had just survived a plane crash, Caleb was baiting him, Elizabeth had just been turned and was tricking Alison as to who her sister actually was. What an unbelievable difference a year made.

Elizabeth was back to pretty much normal. Abby was here, and the best sister Alison could have asked for. Caleb was gone and Alison, he thought with a sigh. Look where he and Alison were now. 

Married, with a pretty successful business and best of all they were starting their family. He honestly had almost given up hope. It wouldn't have been surprising if he had - given what they had been up against. But now, it was so amazing - they were honestly on their way to all of their dreams coming true.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am." He whispered softly, looking up towards the sky. "This is more than I ever dreamed of." 

"Rafe?" He heard Abby call from the top of the stairs.

Coming back to the present, he turned to look at her. "Yeah?" 

"Can you come upstairs? Alison seems a little upset."

"What?!" Worried, Rafe bounded up the stairs nearly two at a time.

"I went in to take some of the stuff to keep in my fridge till tomorrow and found her in tears. I don't think she's hurt, but something upset her."

"Thanks - Abby." Rafe said with a sigh, pushing the door open gently.

"Angel?" He called out softly. "What's the matter?"

"Go away." She sniffled, from the table in the kitchen.

"Are you OK?" He tried again as he walked towards her.

"NO." She cried. "I'm not OK."

Rafe took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "What happened?"

"I can't believe it. It's not possible." She said, still completely distraught. "There's no way I did that."

It was no use - he was still completely lost. He looked deeply into her eyes and pleaded with her. "Alison. I need you to tell me what happened. You're worrying me."

"Don't worry, I'm fine…" she trailed off

"OK…" He began again and then he heard her finish.

"Just hope you don't want any pumpkin pie."

"What?"

"Pumpkin pie - Rafe. Hope you don't want any."

"What happened? Did you burn it or something. It's OK - we'll have something else."

"NO. I didn't burn it Rafe." She sobbed. "I ate it."

"What?" 

She squeezed his hands and stared into his eyes to make sure he understood. "I ate it. The whole thing - by myself. I ate a whole pie. What's wrong with me??"

He fought to hold back his laughter, "Alison. You're pregnant."

"Yeah - pregnant - not starving to death. My God." She started to cry again, "You'd think I'd never seen food before the way I've been eating lately."

"OK..OK..Shh." He said as he pulled her close. She sank into him. "Let's get you out of the kitchen." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the couch.

"Good idea." She sniffled as he gently put her down. He sat next to her, pulling her feet onto his lap as covered her legs with a blanket. "I can't be trusted. I think I might have gone for the turkey next."

"Angel." He laughed then. "The turkey isn't cooked yet."

She finally laughed back at him. "Like that would stop me."

He reached his hand to her face and brushed the tears from her cheek. "Better now?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. "You always make me feel better."

"So. The baby likes pumpkin pie." Rafe said, laying a hand on her stomach.

Alison brought her hand to rest on his, "Yeah. You know, maybe I'm wrong." She said thoughtfully, "The baby might be a boy - I've never had an appetite like this. I'm eating like you now."

Rafe eyed her suspiciously. He knew what she was doing. "Nice try." He said, shaking his head at her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You were trying to get me to say I disagreed - that the baby was a girl. Nice try. I'm still not convinced."

"Rafe." She giggled. "Why can't you just admit the truth?"

Rafe couldn't help but grin at her. "I'm going to give you such a hard time if you're wrong." He promised.

She was smiling as she yawned and rubbed her eyes, sinking back into the pillows on the couch. 

"Tired?" he asked, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. All of the sudden. " She yawned again, her eyes fluttering closed.

"You've been working too hard." 

"There's a lot to do. It's the first time I'm making Thanksgiving dinner. I want it to be perfect." She said, her voice becoming more and more sleepy.

"It will be." He said as he shifted to lay down on the couch beside her, pulling her close. He could tell she was already fast asleep.

He placed a kiss on her hair and said with a smile. "As long as you don't eat it all first." 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: LOL! Glad you enjoyed that girls - I love writing chapters like that one! PCGirl - sorry - no one's going to find out what the baby is before Rafe and Abby's too smart to let it slip. Melody - I wrote Chapter 16 back when I was writing EYHD. I only wrote 17 and 18 in the last few days - so that's why the timing seems so perfect. There's another Rali chapter I wrote months ago that I'm dying to post - but not quite yet. I think you'll like that one too. ;) Nat - Yes - you are correct - the baby is due in February - Valentine's Day? Is that in February too?? What a coincidence. I never thought of that. LOL! finenut - Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you like this one too. FINALLY - just to set the record straight….I don't even like pumpkin pie myself - so no worries about me pulling an "Alison". I will report that I ate waaaay too many mashed potatoes though. Hope y'all had a happy one. Until next time - Enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Eighteen

There clearly wasn't enough room for everyone to have dinner in the apartment. Alison had invited Lucy, Ian and the kids, Jamal and Jack, her nana, Elizabeth and Chris. With Cam's help, Rafe was able to set up a large table downstairs where everyone could sit and enjoy their meal together. The thought crept in again that they hadn't been here a year and were already outgrowing this space. He pushed the thought away. Abby was running around, taking orders from the drill sergeant upstairs. Rafe sighed, wondering when he could get Alison to take a break and sit down for five seconds. She was pushing herself too hard. He heard her get up bright and early to put the turkey in the oven. She at least crept back into bed for another hour or two but before long she was at it again, banging pots and pans. The scent of her cooking was quickly driving both he and Cam crazy. Dinner couldn't come fast enough.

Abby came down the stairs and walked over, her arms full of plates. "Whoa. She's mean." She said with a grin.

"Why do you think I'm hiding down here?" Rafe said with a chuckle. 

Abby's eyes danced with laughter, "Can I hide with you too? I'm telling you - I'm scared of her." 

"Seriously, Abby. How is she?" Rafe asked a bit worried.

"Running around like crazy, barking orders. Everything looks fabulous and still she's completely stressed out. I can't get her to believe it - let alone sit down. Why don't you go and try? Honestly, there's nothing left to do. Everything's ready - she should take a break."

"Good idea. Wish me luck." Rafe said with a smile as he started upstairs.

She giggled as Cam came and took the plates from her and began to set the table. She watched him for a moment before she sighed. "Knives go on the right Cameron. How many tables have you seen set like that?"

"Meanness runs in the family I see." He replied with a smile as he walked back to her.

"Keep it up and they'll be no dinner for you." She warned him as he got closer. She laughed as he caught her around the waist and kissed her.

Rafe walked into the apartment, getting hungrier by the second. He saw Alison in the kitchen, wearing an apron - it looked adorable stretched over her round belly. Her hair was sticking out every which way from the bun on the top of her head, some of the strands clinging to her face from the heat of the oven. She was a mess, but Rafe thought she looked absolutely beautiful. 

"It smells great in here." He called out as he walked to her.

She didn't answer. She looked deep in thought. 

"Alison?"

"hmmm?" Now she was counting things on her fingers. 

"C'mon." Rafe urged, standing behind her and curling his arms around her waist. "Take a little break."

Alison leaned back into him with a sigh, still worried she was forgetting something. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide. "Oh God!" She cried.

"What?" He asked.

She turned in his arms to look up at him, her face full of panic. "I forgot to make something for Lucy. You know she won't eat the turkey."

He pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss. "Angel, relax, you've got eighteen side dishes. No one will go hungry."

"Are you sure? Maybe I could make something. I don't have tofu or anything but…"

He kissed her again, his hands reaching around to untie the strings of her apron, pulling it off and tossing it aside. He pulled away and took her hands. "Stop. Sit down. You'll collapse before dinner if you don't slow down a little."

"Rafe. There's still so much to do." She insisted as he led her over to the couch.

He made her sit down and looked into her eyes, begging her to believe him. "Alison. Look around. It's all done. Really it is. The table is set, everything's ready. It's going to be great." 

"Really?" She asked, unconvinced.

"Everything looks amazing." He replied with a smile. He lifted her hand to place gentle kisses along her knuckles. "Especially you." 

She ran a hand over her hair. "I'm sure I look a wreck Rafe. I have to go and get ready. Everyone's going to be here soon." 

He leaned in and pulled her close, holding on tight. As he did he could feel her begin to let go a bit. "In a minute. Just take a second to relax." 

"I can't." She said with a laugh. "If I do I might fall asleep." 

He laughed back as he pulled away. "OK - then sit here a minute and let me thank you." He said with a grin.

  
"For what?" She asked confused.

"For doing all this. Actually, for everything. For bringing me back. For making me the happiest man in the world." He said as he lifted a hand to brush a few strands of hair from her eyes.

"Rafe.." she sighed, falling in love all over again as she looked at him.

"I mean it. You've done so much for me. For all of us. So can you please just let us take over now? Put your feet up. Just rest for a little bit."

Finally able to let herself go, Alison leaned back and made herself comfortable, rubbing small circles over her stomach. The baby was still moving a mile a minute. "Don't let me fall asleep." 

"OK." His voice wasn't convincing.

She sat upright again and glared at him. "Don't. I have to get ready soon."

"OK." He promised as he crossed his heart. Within seconds - he watched her eyes close.

He let her sleep for about an hour before he kissed her awake. She tried to be mad at him but honestly had needed a nap. Cam and Abby started to bring all the food downstairs as she got ready. Soon their guests began to arrive.

They all milled around, laughing and chatting before dinner. Christina couldn't get enough of touching Alison's stomach. She giggled every time the baby kicked. No one noticed there wasn't any tofu, no one noticed there wasn't any pumpkin pie. Everyone was too focused on just being thankful they were there to share the meal together.

Lucy and Ian were thankful to be able to be together again, Jamal was thankful to be back to his old self, Jack was thankful to be able to spend the holiday with his brother. Amanda was thankful to see her granddaughter so happy. Elizabeth was thankful for finding someone who made her laugh and the same thing could be said for Chris. The kids were thankful that they got to sit at the grown-up table, especially Serena who thought she was too old now to have to sit with the babies. Of course, Cam and Abby were unbelievably thankful for the second chance they were given and thankful to spend their first Thanksgiving in the place they now called home. 

After dinner, Alison stood over to the side, smiling widely as she listen to everyone chat about how much they'd enjoyed the day.

Rafe came over to stand behind her, winding his arms around her waist. "What's that smile for?" He asked, placing a kiss on her temple. She pulled him closer, resting her arms on his as she whispered. "Look Rafe. Can you believe it? Everyone I love most in the world is here in the same room."

"And next year, there'll be one more." He said softly.

"Yes." She turned around to face him and giggled. "and I have to thank you for her."

As he pulled her close and gave her a kiss, he didn't bother to contradict her. It was pointless to keep arguing. It didn't really matter. Whatever the baby turned out to be, one thing was for sure. 

He couldn't be more thankful.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Aw, you Triplets you. Getting me all teary. Love y'all to pieces I do. Until later…xox - G

Chapter Nineteen

"Cameron?" Abby tread into the apartment softly, knowing he was working.

"Yep?" He replied, still typing furiously.

"I know you're busy and that you have a deadline.." She trailed off.

"Hmm?" Cameron said, not raising his eyes from the screen of the laptop.

She moved to stand behind him and began to massage his shoulders. "But - I just need to ask you one little thing and then I'll leave you alone."

He stopped typing and turned to face her. "What?!" He snapped.

Hurt by the tone of his voice, she snapped back. "Forget it." 

"Abby." Cam sighed, exasperated.

"NO. FORGET IT." She stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

Just then, Alison walked out in the hallway. She was hungry again and didn't trust herself not to eat all the Thanksgiving leftovers. She knew that Rafe was looking forward to having another turkey sandwich and didn't want him to be disappointed. So, she had decided to go bug him a bit to pass the time. Seeing the look on her sister's face changed her mind.

"Abs? You OK?"

Abby looked over at her, sighing. She looked so happy. Abby was sure that Alison never gave Rafe such a hard time. 

"No. I'm awful." Abby replied.

Alison could tell Abby was talking about herself and not her mood. "I'm sure that's not true. Do you want to come in and talk about it?" Alison asked.

She might as well, Abby thought as she nodded and followed her sister inside. 

"Can I get you some tea?" Alison asked.

"You don't need to wait on me. You did so much for all of us the other day."

"It's no trouble. I just need to boil water." Alison laughed.

"You look well rested at least." Abby commented.

"I slept till noon." Alison said with a smile. "It's crazy. Rafe used to try and make me get up at the crack of dawn - now all he wants me to do is sleep."

"He worries about you." 

"I know." Alison said as she rubbed her stomach. "and it's just going to get worse."

"At least he pays attention to you." Abby muttered.

So there it was, Alison thought as she brought the mugs over to the couch. Cam wasn't paying attention to Abby.

"I don't know what even happened." Abby said as she took her tea. "Sometimes he makes me so angry."

"So tell me." Alison said simply as she looked at her sister.

Abby sighed. "He's busy. He's working. I get it - I do. But I just wanted to ask him a question and he snapped at me."

"What did you want to ask him?" Alison asked, confused.

"I wanted to ask him about the wedding."

"OK.." 

"We've been back a few weeks and he hasn't even brought it up. It's like he asked me and now he thinks he's bought himself some time." Abby's eyes began to fill up.

"Abby. You know that's not true."

"No I don't." She sniffled.

"Abby - just stop. You're being ridiculous."

"I can't. There's something the matter with me. Look at you - you and Rafe never argue…"

Alison burst into hysterics as she cut Abby off. "You are joking."

"What?" Abby asked confused.

"Rafe and I never argue? You must be kidding. I argue with him all the time. Pretty much every day."

Abby was unconvinced. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Alison continued to laugh. "Oh my God. Especially now. My mood swings are crazy. Either I'm yelling at him or I'm crying. I don't know why he's still around."

"Because he loves you. Anyone with eyes can see that." 

Alison knew it was true. She also knew the same could be said for Cameron. "Abby. What was Cam doing when you tried to ask him a question?"

"Typing. He has a deadline. His article is due in the morning."

"OK. He was trying to get something done and you decided that was a good time to discuss the wedding."

Abby realized she was being a bit unreasonable. She never even told Cam what she wanted to ask him. He had no idea what she wanted to talk to him about.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Alison walked over to answer it. 

Cameron looked worried. "Hey, Alison. Have you seen…" Just then, he noticed Abby sitting on the couch. "Abby." He sighed.

Abby wiped at her eyes. "Hey." She said softly.

Cam moved past Alison to stand in front of her. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was almost done."

Abby shook her head at him, "No. I'm sorry. You were busy. I know your job is important to you."

"You're important to me, my job's just something I do so I can have money to buy you stuff." Cam laughed as he pulled Abby into his arms, kissing her softly. "What was your question?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Later." Abby whispered as she pulled him close for another kiss.

How cute were they? Alison thought as her eyes began to mist over. She eased out the door , wondering if she should go downstairs and argue with Rafe so they could kiss and make up too. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: The Triplets have spoken - your wishes - my commands. PCGirl - I know you know this but just wanted to say - though your story sometimes tears my heart out - I love it. Fantastic job! Melody - What an incredible job on your update. I just happened to check - what a lovely surprise. Your story is too, too cute! More please! Nat - Sorry to have to say it - but you're the big slacker. Better get to it. LOL! As always my lovelies until next time - enjoy! xox - G  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Abby laughed as Cam carried her into their apartment. "I'm telling you - this is a bad idea. I know you - you're going to drop me."  
  
He was starting to say he wouldn't when he did just that. Abby landed on the floor with a thump. She stared up at him, completely furious.  
  
"Oh my God! Honey. I'm sorry." Cameron hurried to kneel next to her, desperately trying not to burst into laughter.  
  
"Ow!" She rubbed her backside and glared at him. "Don't." She warned as she tried to move away from him.  
  
"Abby. C'mon. I'm so sorry." He reached for her again, laughing a bit.  
  
"Cameron." She held up her hand and began to back away. "If you don't want to go right back where you came from I suggest you get away from me."  
  
"Abby." He grinned, his voice low and seductive. "You don't really mean that."  
  
Struggling to keep a straight face herself she tried to sound convincing, "Oh yes - I do."  
  
She was putting up a good fight, but Cam knew he had her. "C'mon. Let me kiss you and make it better."  
  
Cam looked into her eyes as he carefully pulled Abby's glasses off and laid them on the table nearby. He leaned in close and placed his lips on her neck as his hand reached up to pull the clip from her hair. He took a second to breathe in the scent of her shampoo. It drove him crazy.  
  
"No." She protested, weakly. It was no use to try and fight him. This is one she'd let him win.  
  
"So, let's get back to the subject. What did you want to ask me?" He whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"What?" Abby asked with a sigh.  
  
Cam grinned as his hands went to work on the buttons of her shirt. "Whatever it was it must have been important. You didn't seem to want to wait." He said, between kisses.  
  
Each time his mouth took hers she was sure she could hear his voice. She knew Cam was talking to her but she had absolutely no idea what he was saying. His hands were gliding over her skin, she shivered wherever he touched. Abby clawed at his sweater, desperate to pull him closer.  
  
He helped Abby to pull his sweater over his head and he picked her up again and eased her back onto the couch. As he did, he smiled wider. He knew she thought he wasn't paying attention to her that since he'd been back there was so much he wanted to catch up on. It wasn't entirely true, but he was determined that today, this afternoon, in his mind there was nothing but her.  
  
************  
  
Alison walked to the bottom of the stairs, laughing at herself to think she was disappointed to find the gym incredibly busy. Without a busy business, their daughter wouldn't have a roof over her head. She caught Rafe's eye and gave him a smile as she tried to help out wherever she could, bringing out bottles of water and piles of towels. After about an hour, she realized the place had pretty much cleared out. It was time to close. Rafe was on the couch, looking through papers and scribbling. She locked the door and then snuck up behind him. Smiling, she ran her hand through his hair, her fingers pausing to play with the strands on the back of his neck. She saw him shiver a bit and smiled wider.  
  
"Rafe?" She asked, sweetly.  
  
"Hmm?" He mumbled.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" She leaned closer and she continued to play with his hair.  
  
"Trying to figure something out." He said with a sigh.  
  
"Can I help?" She asked as she walked over to front of the couch and started to sit beside him.  
  
Panicked, he tried to scoop up all the papers. "No. No. That's OK. I'll get it eventually."  
  
He walked past her and over to the counter, shoving the papers in a drawer. He was already reminding himself he'd have to find someplace else to stash them. He was sure Alison'd be there snooping in no time.  
  
She looked at him shocked, and now a little bit annoyed. "What were you trying to figure out?"  
  
"Just crunching some numbers. It's no big deal." Rafe tried to sound convincing.  
  
Alison's brow started to wrinkle with worry as he walked back to her, "Is everything OK? I thought we were doing really well."  
  
The last thing he wanted to do is worry her. He pulled her close for a kiss. "I was just trying to see something. But we're fine. Everything's fine. Trust me."  
  
She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Promise?"  
  
"I do. I promise." He pulled Alison close again and ran his hands up and down her back. "Thanks for your help earlier. We were swamped. What are you doing down here anyway?"  
  
She eased away from him and gave him a look. Her voice sounded annoyed. "Isn't it my gym too? Can't I just come down here because I feel like it?"  
  
Rafe put his fingers to his eyes and sighed. What did he do now? Seemed he couldn't say anything right lately. He drew his hands away from his face and tried to fix whatever he'd messed up. "Yes. It is your gym and I love having you here with me but you worked so hard the other day I thought you'd just relax."  
  
He was so incredibly sweet. Alison suddenly felt guilty for wanting to start a fight with him. Perhaps she'd get him to agree to the kiss and make up stuff without actually having to fight.  
  
She looked up and gave him a big grin.  
  
OK. Rafe thought as he looked at her. He was now completely baffled. "Alison? What just happened here? I thought you were mad at me."  
  
"I thought I was - but I changed my mind." She said with a giggle as she grabbed for his hand and she led him to the couch.  
  
"What?" He asked, still confused.  
  
"I have a little confession to make." She said as she ran her hands up and down his chest. "Abby and Cam had a fight."  
  
"OK. What does that have to do with you? Did you start it?" Rafe said with a smile.  
  
"No - of course not." She said with a laugh, moving in closer, first kissing his chin, then moving up the line of his jaw to his ear. "She came over to tell me about it." She whispered as she nipped at his earlobe.  
  
Rafe's hands moved to her hair, letting it slide through his fingers. She had the most beautiful hair on earth. "OK." He prompted.  
  
Before he even realized it, Alison had climbed into his lap and turned to face him, curling her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers. "Then," She explained between kisses, "Cam came over to apologize."  
  
Rafe tore his mouth from hers; still trying to figure out what this had to do with anything. Her hands were tugging at the hem of his sweatshirt and he was more than happy to give her a hand getting him out of it. He decided to return the favor, running his hands gently over her belly as he pulled her top off and threw it aside.  
  
He smiled as she trembled and he moved placed soft kisses on her shoulder as he drew her closer. "And then," she sighed as his mouth moved towards hers again. "I got jealous."  
  
"Of who?" He pulled away and looked into her eyes, confused.  
  
"Of them." She whispered against his lips. "They got to kiss and make up."  
  
Though he was truly enjoying every minute of this - she was going to drive him insane. It wasn't bad enough that her hormones were going haywire, now she admitted that she was just picking a fight so that she could make up with him. He'd never be able to figure her out if she kept this up.  
  
"Alison." He scolded her as he ran his hands over her every curve, easing her onto the couch. "You never have to be jealous."  
  
Rafe leaned in close and spoke softly, "We don't have to fight. I'll always want to kiss and make up with you."  
  
"Well that's an even better idea." She said as she smiled and let him do just that. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

It was a cold and rainy day. If it was just a little bit colder it would start to snow. The perfect day for snuggling by the fire with the one that you love. But everyone was busy. Cameron needed to get his latest article in. Abby had a busy morning planned and then needed to work at the gym in the afternoon.

She stood in the kitchen in her bare feet buttering an English muffin. Cam came running in searching, as usual, for his keys. He was always misplacing something.

Abby took a bite of the muffin as she looked him up and down. "You look especially handsome this morning." She said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss him.

She tasted like butter, Cam thought as he licked his lips. "And you look gorgeous, as usual." He replied.

Abby's hair was tousled and tangled and she was wearing a ratty old sweatshirt as a nightgown.

"Good one." She said with a grin. "You're still not going to steal my breakfast."

Cam grabbed Abby's wrist and brought the muffin to his mouth, taking a huge bite. "Tough." He said as he chewed. "What's your plan for today?"

Abby finished what was left of her breakfast as she answered him. "I'm working later. Alison and I are doing some Christmas shopping this morning."

Cam's eyes glinted with laughter as he suggested, "Maybe she can help you pick out a cookbook."

Abby narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you trying to say?"

"That your sister is an excellent cook."

"And I'm not?"

"Sweetie, when was the last time you made a meal that didn't come in a box?"

Abby blew her hair out of her eyes. "Geez. I hate it when you're right. You have a point."

"I always do." He said as he kissed her quickly.

She poked him in the chest as she cautioned him. "Hey. Watch it you - you still have a lot of making up to do. It's been a week and I'm still bruised."

"Are you?" Cam asked with a sinister grin. "Let me check." He laughed as he tugged at the hem of her sweatshirt.

Abby fisted his tie in her hand, yanking him to her. She whispered against his lips. "Get out of here before I keep you hostage,"

"What time are you meeting Alison?" He said as he moved his hands up her back and kissed her thoroughly.

Abby sighed, as she pulled away, knowing he was already running late. "Go. Seriously, get out of here. I mean it."

He finally let her go and ran out the door.

He was back five seconds later. He grinned as Abby stood right behind the door, jingling his keys. "Love you." He said as he grabbed them, kissing her quickly.

"Love you too. Hurry home." She grinned as he dashed off to work.

*************

Rafe came out of the bathroom, tugging at the collar of the shirt he wore. When he went to take a shower Alison was fast asleep - now she was curled up in a chair, rubbing her belly. It looked like it grew overnight.

He walked over and kissed the top of her head. "You're up early."

Alison sighed, "Just a little warning, our daughter? I guarantee you she's going to be a soccer player. She's kicking like crazy this morning - has been for hours."

"Really?" Rafe asked with a smile, placing his hand over her stomach. The baby kicked immediately. "You were asleep when I left you earlier."

"I was trying to stay that way. She won't let me. She must take after you." She said, pulling him to her for a kiss. "Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?" She asked, starting to get up. 

He eased her back down with another kiss. "No. It's OK. I'll just get something downstairs. Just relax."

He never let her do anything anymore. "Rafe…"

"Please?" He begged. "It will make me happy. Do yoga or something."

"Oh - NOW you want me to do yoga." She giggled.

"Now that I know you're not lying on the ground unconscious - yes. It's fine. Do yoga."

She kissed him and then got up to look out the window. "It's so yucky out."

"So stay inside." He laughed as he came up behind her.

"Do I need to remind you AGAIN that we have a class later today, buster?"

"Buster?" Rafe asked.

"Shut up." She laughed at him. "It suits you. And don't forget - it's at 3."

"I won't. I still don't think…"

"Rafe." Alison cut him off sharply.

He turned her to face him.

He leaned his forehead to hers. "Alison - I get it. But I.."

"Don't even start." Alison warned him. "This is what we're doing."

Rafe sighed and pulled her closer. "I'll try it - but I'm still not convinced."

Alison looked at him, exasperated. "Rafe - honestly - this is one time you don't really have a choice. This is the way I want to do this. Tell me - do you want carry her around for the next 3 months? That's the only way you get to decide."

"I guess you've told me." He said with a grin.

"Yes." She replied, her voice definite.

He touched a hand to her cheek. "You're so cute when you're annoyed with me."

"Then I must be adorable all the time lately." She said with a smile.

"OK." Rafe said reluctantly. "Class at three. What are you doing till then?

"After yoga?" She smirked.

"Alison…" He said, laughing.

"I'm going shopping with Abby."

"Just make sure…" He warned.

Alison rolled her eyes and sighed. "I sit down and relax every five seconds. Yes Rafe - I will."

He pulled her closer. "Please - Alison. Don't make me go to the mall to check up on you a week after Thanksgiving. I'm begging you."

Alison decided to give in. She knew from experience that it was a definite possibility. "I promise." She said with a smile. "I'll take it easy. Don't worry. Abby won't let me overdo it."

Confident she was right, Rafe kissed her quickly and let her go. "I'll see you at like 2:30?"

"2:30 it is." She agreed.

"OK." He agreed as he kissed her again. She tasted so sweet, the last thing he wanted to do was go to work. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled away.

Alison knew she'd only have to ask and he'd stay. But she knew he had to go. " I love you too." She whispered back. She ran a hand over her stomach as she added with a grin, "We'll see you later." 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Quick note to Bethany - Though I have to admit - it's really easy for me to write this stuff the real reason I update so quickly is that I've got so much written it's pretty easy to write a chapter or two to tie it together as I go along. Just wanted to let you all know - we're almost at my favorite chapter so far - maybe just one more before it's here. Next - there's Christmas. Love those chapters too. But for now - enjoy! xox - G  
  
Chapter Twenty-two  
  
"He'll never let me go anywhere with you again if you don't sit down." Abby warned.  
  
"Oh - all right already. God! You're worse than him." Alison sighed as she took a seat.  
  
"Alison."  
  
"Shh. Stop it. Look at me. I'm sitting. I'm relaxing."  
  
"OK." Abby laughed.  
  
"Whew. Well - we certainly got a lot done." Alison remarked as she looked around at all the shopping bags.  
  
"You got more done than me." Abby said.  
  
"Yeah - well. I used to shop like it was my job. I'm an expert." Alison smiled at the waitress who brought over two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. "Excuse me?" she asked, sweetly. "Can I get two of those shortbread cookies too? Thanks!"  
  
Abby shook her head, "It's so funny to hear you talk about yourself like that. I can't even imagine it."  
  
"Imagine what?" Alison asked, dunking her cookie in her hot chocolate before taking a bite.  
  
"You - as a spoiled little rich girl."  
  
"Well - I was." Alison's voice got serious. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that."  
  
"About shopping?" Abby laughed.  
  
"No. Being rich. With all that's gone on - I really sort of forgot. " Alison took a deep breath before she continued. "When we found each other, something happened. The most important thing is that I found my best friend." She gave Abby a huge smile. "But, Abby - we also inherited a huge amount of money from our father. It's about time we deal with that."  
  
"I don't care at all about the money, Alison." Abby said, a bit defensive.  
  
Alison took Abby's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Honestly, neither do I. Except - well. That's not entirely true. I sort of need us to talk about it now. I think I'm going to need to use some of it."  
  
Abby looked at her sister with concern. "Is everything OK?"  
  
"I don't know." Alison sighed. She started to go to work on her second cookie. "Rafe's worried about something. I don't know if it's the gym or something else but I know it has to do with money. And .." She added as she gave a little grin. "There's something I want to get him for Christmas that's a bit expensive."  
  
Abby had a glimpse of what Rafe was worried about - but she wanted to see how close Alison had come to figuring it out. "Alison. Rafe doesn't strike me as the extravagant type. What could you possibly want to get him that costs enough money that you'd need to dip into your inheritance?"  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Alison asked.  
  
Knowing full well that she could - as she had known what the baby would be for weeks and hadn't given anyone a clue Abby laughed. "Yeah. I think so."  
  
Grinning madly, Alison leaned close and told Abby her plan.  
  
************  
  
It stopped raining, but had gotten colder. Flurries began to fall. It looked so inviting he stepped outside for a second. He was waiting for Lucy anyway and the gym was empty at the moment. She came hurrying up to him, almost blurry in a flash of color.  
  
"Cousin! What's going on? It isn't bad news is it? It's getting close to Christmas and I hate bad news at Christmastime." Her words came on in a flood, each one tinged with worry.  
  
Rafe grabbed her by the shoulders. "Lucy. Relax. It's not bad news. I just need your help with something."  
  
"Oh. OK. Help - that I can give. Anything for my dear, darling, cute as a button cousin. Go ahead. Shoot."  
  
Before Rafe could continue a man walked by and gave him a wave. Rafe waved back. "Hey!" He called out.  
  
"Hey, Rafe! What'll it be tonight do you think?" The man asked with a grin.  
  
"I can't even guess anymore. I think she's moved on and now wants chili on the fries - but you know she could always change her mind."  
  
"Well whatever it is - I'm sure we can handle it."  
  
"I appreciate that. Thanks Mike!" Rafe called out as he walked away.  
  
"Cousin?" Lucy asked, confused. "Who was that?"  
  
"Oh - that's Mike. He works the late night shift at the 24 hour diner on the other side of town."  
  
"OK." Lucy was still perplexed "And why were you two talking in code?"  
  
Rafe started to laugh. "Alison's a big fan of their cheeseburgers. I'm there pretty much every night. Mike and I have spent a lot of time together."  
  
Lucy laughed back, finally getting it. "It all makes sense now. So. Tell me. What's the big top secret thingy that you need my help with?"  
  
Rafe handed Lucy a pile of papers. "Can you have your accountant take a look at that for me?"  
  
Lucy scanned the papers and looked up at him, concerned. "Cousin. What do you need that much money for?"  
  
"Let's just say it'll be a Christmas gift - for Alison."  
  
"A gift? Rafe, somehow Alison isn't the type of girl who'd like a pile of cash for Christmas."  
  
Rafe shook his head and laughed at her. "I want to use it to buy something - Luce - I'm not giving her cash."  
  
Lucy's eyes searched his for a clue, "What are you up to?"  
  
Rafe's eyes glittered with excitement. If this all worked out, he couldn't wait to see Alison's face. "Can you keep a secret?" He whispered.  
  
"Of course." Lucy said, a bit hurt that he even had to ask.  
  
"OK." Rafe grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "Come inside and I'll fill you in." 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: LOL! OK - Hope you don't find parts of this chapter too confusing. I know y'all are as bright as new pennies…so you realize - in the beginning - they are talking at the same time - almost finishing each other's sentences. Think last Thanksgiving in the chapel. : ) You know what I mean. I have to say that Melody - what a super sleuth!! LOL! You and Nat are correct - and I know I made it sort of obvious - but trust me - it's going to get complicated and very amusing if I do say so myself. btw - even though I love this chapter too it's not the one I've been talking about. ANYWAY - enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Twenty-three

"Abby, you have to see it to believe it." Alison gushed.

"It's perfect - Luce. It's just - the minute I saw it I knew." Rafe said with a grin.

"It's just a bit outside of town - but close enough that…" 

"…I can get to the gym really easily. Plus if we rent the apartment upstairs here…"

"….we'll be able to make some extra money. Abby, " Alison sighed. "It's so cute. There's a swing hanging from the tree in the front yard. And you know - I can already see him there…"

"…pushing our kids on the swing, laughing. And Lucy - you won't believe it - but they showed me these pictures. There's a trellis up the side of the house - with climbing pink roses. She can have bouquets of them every day in the summer." His eyes were bright and his face was beaming.

"And there's four bedrooms, Abby - four - so we won't grow out of it - Abs - we could live there forever. They'll be so much room. And there's a huge kitchen, a big fireplace in the living room and a bay window in the front, which is perfect for putting up the Christmas tree…"

"…and around the yard - I swear - Cousin - I'm not kidding - there's an actual white picket fence." 

***********

"He deserves a home - Abby. More than anything. It's so unfair - he's never had one before. He says I already have - but this is what I want to give him most of all." Alison finished, her eyes brimming with tears.

Uh oh. Abby thought. It's almost like "The Gift of the Magi" but not quite. Abby sighed. These two were amazing. Not only did they both have the same idea - from what she'd been able to see they were both are vying for the same exact house. It was no wonder they were together. They were totally meant for each other.

She looked at Alison and grinned. Abby wouldn't dare say anything about what she'd seen now, but it'd be fun watching how it all turned out. "So. I guess we should look through those papers right away, huh? Far be it from me to stand in your way Ali. If this house is anything like you describe - it's totally made for you two."

"I hope it all works out - I really, really want to surprise him. When I realized that I had all this money - we talked about it and decided we'd see what we could do on our own. We said we wouldn't touch it - we'd just keep it stashed away for the kids. But, if you really think about it - this is for the kids right?" Alison sounded worried.

"Absolutely." Abby said, her voice full of reassurance.

"I have to bid on it soon. I can't let anyone buy it out from under me. Would you come with me to the realtor's on Monday?"

"Of course." Abby agreed, smiling wider. "I'd be more than happy too."

************

Rafe looked down and took a deep breath before he met Lucy's eyes again. "It's like it was made for her. It's absolutely her dream come true, Luce. And I want to - no - I have to give it to her."

Lucy looked at Rafe with tears in her eyes. "You are the sweetest ever. " She said, pinching his cheek. "If that's what you want for her - then I'll make sure it happens."

Rafe gestured at the papers Lucy clutched in her hand. "That's all I can afford for a down payment though. Do you think it'll be enough?" His brow was creased with worry.

"It absolutely, positively must be." Lucy said, her voice definite. "The universe wants you to live in this house - Rafe - I can feel it. I promise you, we'll make it happen."

"I don't want to wait too long. I'm going to have to give a bid soon. I was hoping I could tomorrow." 

"Then tomorrow it is." Lucy promised. "We have to go early - it's Alison's shower you know - but I'll go with you if you want."

"Thanks Lucy." He leaned in and gave her a big hug. " I knew I could count on you."

***********

About an hour later, Alison and Abby came bustling through the door to the gym.

"Ah! There's my beautiful wife, now." Rafe said with a grin. He kissed her quickly and reached to take the bags from her hands. "Here. Let me help you with those."

"Thank you, my sweet handsome husband." She said as she watched him bring the bags upstairs. Her head was still full of dreams of the future and the home she wanted to make for him. "Rafe!" She called up after him.

"Yeah?" He yelled back.

"No peeking!" She warned him.

He was back downstairs in a few seconds so she was sure he hadn't been snooping.  


"Ready?" He asked.

"Umm hmm. Except - we need to bring a pillow and blanket with us - or actually - we could use my yoga mat.

Rafe hurried back upstairs and was back in a flash. 

Alison stood by watching him with a goofy grin.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She giggled. "That just looked to me of a preview of what you're going to act like the day she's born."

"You are not going to let up on the "she's" until then are you?" He sighed.

"Nope. Because I'm totally right!"

Listening in from behind the counter, Abby snickered quietly.

"Abs." Rafe called to her. "We'll be back in an hour."

************

Once at the hospital - they milled around waiting for class to start. They began to introduce themselves to the other members and took their cue from the one's who seemed to have done this before. 

Rafe helped Alison to lay out the mat and placed the pillow at one end. He sat down and propped the pillow behind him. He reached for her hand to help her settle in front of him. She sat between his legs, leaning back against his chest. Rafe's arms closed around her, his hands coming to rest on her stomach. The baby kicked almost immediately, as if to say hello to him. He rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. Alison sighed and snuggled in. 

Rafe still couldn't believe it. Everything that mattered to him was right there in front of him, safe in his arms. He leaned close to bury his nose in her hair, his lips moving to nuzzle her neck.

"Rafe!" She warned with a whisper. "Behave."

Soon, their instructor, Jenny, started the class. Alison laughed at Rafe's expression when she described all the stages of labor. It was amazing. Actually, the more he learned, the more he was looking forward to this. Everything but that transition part - that's where Jenny said most women start to lose it. That's when he was sure that Alison would be screaming at him. He kissed the top of her head and smiled at the thought. They did a bunch of relaxation and breathing exercises and Alison was again thankful she'd been doing yoga lately. Even though she was still pretty nervous, she thought that she was ahead of the game.

Once it was over, Rafe stood in front of Alison and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. She pretended to trip and he caught her right in his arms. "Now - wasn't that fun?" She asked as she threw her arms around his neck.

"It really was." He agreed. 

"So - did you get me anything when you went shopping today?" He asked as he moved away and helped her put on her coat. After he pulled on his own, he picked up the mat and pillow and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the elevator.

"A little something." She said with a smile. "But not your big present."

He laughed at her. "Really? I'm getting a big present?" 

"Yeah." She said with a sigh, thinking of the house again. "I can't wait till you see it."

"Well I know I'll love it but I'm sure it can't possibly be better than my favorite gift." Rafe said as he kissed her hand. He didn't know how he'd ever get to sleep tonight, knowing what he'd be buying for her tomorrow.

"What's that?" She asked with a smile, knowing exactly what he'd say.

She was right. "You." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N - Whoops! I'm a liar. I needed another chapter to move the Christmas story along. : ) But to make up for it I'll give you 2 at the same time. Sorry PCGirl - I updated 2x in one day and messed you up! LOL! 

I can't even tell you how long ago it was when I wrote Chapter 25. It had to be right about the time I wrote the chapter in EYHD where Alison tells Rafe she's pregnant. THAT'S how long I've been waiting to post it. Now I've hyped it up so much I'm sure you all are going to be like - are you kidding me - that's what all the fuss was about??? LOL! I have to say that I don't care - I totally love that chapter! Hope you do too. Until 26 - enjoy xox -G 

Chapter Twenty-four

Lucy sat in the realtor's office, chatting with the woman behind the desk while she waited for Rafe. It was nice to catch up with Suzanne. She was the same person who sold Lucy her house once upon a time.

"So this is your cousin?" Suzanne asked with a grin.

"Yep!" Lucy replied.

"He really, really, really wants this house. But I have to tell you - there's a bit of a problem here."

Lucy's eyes flew wide. "Oh no. Suzanne, please. There can't be a problem. Nope. No problem. He's going to bid on this place and buy it. End of story. He has to."

"Well. You see - there's another very interested party." She laughed. Never in her career had she encountered a problem like this.

Lucy shook her head. "So. No problem. Just tell them they can't have it."

"I really don't think she'll take no for an answer."

"Too bad." Lucy insisted.

Suzanne laughed again. "How 'bout this? What if they both live there?"

Lucy looked at her strangely, "You're being crazy. That's impossible."

"I not only think it's possible - I think it's inevitable." She handed Lucy the other application. "Meet the other applicant."

Lucy eyes scanned the page. When she spoke her voice was full of shock, "Alison?" 

"It's cracking me up, Lucy. The each of them obviously has no idea what the other is doing. It's clear the house is theirs. At this point - I honestly couldn't bring myself to sell the house to anyone else. They both came in here with stars in their eyes - I've never seen two people more excited. But, really. How do I handle this? I think they're both the cutest things on the planet. It just kills me to wreck the surprise."

"We won't wreck it." Lucy grinned. "We won't. I'll figure something out. When he gets here just let him think everything's fine. You just leave the rest to me."

**************

"Cam! I'm leaving!" Abby called out.

"So early?" He looked up from the computer with a pencil stuck in his mouth. She walked over and snatched it from his teeth before she gave him a kiss.

"Yes. I have to help Lucy set up for the shower."

"Have fun." Cam said as he pretended to shiver.

"Idea of a bunch of women chatting about babies make you nervous?" She laughed.

"Just a bit." He said with a grin.

"You know - we'd get to have a shower too - if you'd pick a date for the wedding." She said, trying to keep her voice light.

"umm hmm." He replied, already back to work and deep in thought.

Abby took a deep breath to keep from getting too angry. Of course, it didn't really work. "Yeah - you know. Like in this century. How about the year 2042? I'll only be like 64 then. That'll be nice. We can invite everyone from the retirement home. Rafe and Alison's grandchildren will almost have grandchildren then so there'll be someone to be a flower girl I'm sure."

Cameron typed furiously. "Sure. That'll be great."

Abby poked him in the arm with the pencil, which definitely got his attention. 

"OW! Abby! What the hell?"

Snapping it in two she threw it at him and stormed towards the door.

He caught her arm as she tried to get past him. "Hey. C'mon."

  
She glared up at him, furious.

He looked into her eyes. "You have to stop this. I love you. I do. I love fighting with you almost as much as I love making up with you - but please. Abby. I will talk to you about the wedding. I'll set a date. I just - it really doesn't matter to me. I'd marry you tomorrow. I'd honestly be happy if we flew to Vegas tonight but I know you want more. And I want to give it to you. It's just - why do you do this? You pick this fight every time I'm working." 

Abby shoved him away and nearly growled at him. "I want to marry you."

Cam couldn't help but laugh at her. "Good to know."

She didn't even crack a smile, "Soon. Cam. I don't want to wait that long."

He walked over and held her face in his hands, searching her eyes, "What's your hurry, Abs? C'mon. We have all the time in the world."

"What if we don't?" She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"We don't what?" He asked, confused.

"What if we don't? You could…" She was too upset to say anymore.

Cam finally got it. "Oh God. No. Abby."  


Abby swallowed her tears and tried to explain again. "What if…"

"Shh. I'm not going anywhere." He promised as he pulled her close.

Tears spilled from her eyes. "How can you be so sure?" 

"Because - I sincerely doubt that they'd let me go just to send me right back up. I wasn't exactly your model angel -sweetheart. I'm not sure they'd even take me if they had the chance again."

She had to laugh then, "Cameron. I'm serious."

"Me too." He promised as he kissed her. "Please stop worrying. Go, have a nice time. We'll talk when you get back. I promise."

She smiled at him as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "OK."

Kissing him quickly, Abby eased away and grabbed her purse as she moved towards the door. "Would we have to get married by Elvis if we went to Vegas?"

"Is there any other option?" Cam laughed.

"Well - I guess not - but I just think that having one guy at the wedding who was back from the dead would enough." She giggled as she pulled the door shut behind her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

Rafe had been practically walking on air all morning. The meeting with the realtor went really well. The house was almost theirs - he was absolutely sure of it. 

With that concern off his list, he had moved on to another set of worries. He was used to waiting for her. He knew it usually took about 45 minutes. Checking his watch he realized that now - it had been nearly an hour and a half. Lucy will never forgive me, he thought as he picked up the phone and dialed. He looked over his shoulder and moved out to the hallway - keeping the door to the apartment open so he could hear her. The phone rang at least four times before anyone answered. 

"Hello?" Lucy answered brightly. 

Rafe could hear the sound of what seemed like 100 female voices in the background as he whispered. "Luce?" 

"Cousin! What is going on? You were supposed to bring Alison over here a half hour ago!" 

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm having a bit of a problem here." 

"What?" Lucy asked, her voice full of concern. "What is it? Is it Alison? Is everything OK?"

"I'm not - I'm not sure. Over an hour ago she went to get dressed and now she won't leave the bathroom." 

"Well - cousin. Go get her out of there. The natives are getting restless. I've got 15 women and a house full of baby gifts over here." 

"Lucy! She won't let me in!" 

"Rafe. Of course she will. Try again. If she still won't leave - call me back."   


"OK. OK." Rafe hung up the phone and walked back inside. He had hoped to see her when he did - but he had no such luck. He moved over to the bathroom door and knocked gently. 

"Alison? Angel?" he asked "Are you almost ready? We're really late. We have to go." 

Finally the door opened. Alison looked up at him - her eyes filled with tears. "Forget it - Rafe. I'm not going." 

"Alison? What's the matter? What do you mean?" 

"I mean I'm not going to Lucy's. I'm staying right here." 

"In the bathroom?" Rafe teased. 

"You're not funny." Alison said as she walked past him and into the bedroom. Well - she didn't walk so much as waddle. She looked so cute, he thought with a smile. She sat down on the edge of the bed and rested her hands protectively over her stomach. Rafe loved the way she looked when she did that. 

He stood and stared at the pretty picture she made for a moment - but soon realized she was still crying. He sat down next to her and turned her towards him, pulling her into his arms. His voice was gentle as he asked "Alison. C'mon. What's wrong?" 

"I just can't. I just can't go." Alison said, her voice definite 

"OK. Why, though? Why can't you go?" Rafe asked, concerned that something was horribly wrong.   


"I'm too - I'm too..." she stammered. 

"Too what?" 

"Too enormous!" 

"What!?" he said as he bit back a chuckle and rocked her back and forth in his arms a bit. 

"You heard me. I'm huge. I'm a cow. No - I'm an elephant." Alison continued to cry. 

"You're nuts, that's what you are. Alison - you're like seven months pregnant." He pulled back and took her face in his hands. 

"I know that. I'm not stupid." The tears in her eyes were replaced with anger as she glared at him. 

God help him. How much longer did he have? She could always be a bit moody but lately, he had no idea what to say. The smallest, most innocent comment could get him in trouble. "Alison. Seriously. Why can't you go to Lucy's?" 

"I can't go - Rafe - because I don't fit into anything. I have absolutely nothing to wear. It's no use. I've tried. If you want me to go to Lucy's - I'll have to go wearing your clothes." 

Rafe didn't think any of what she was saying was true - specifically because she was already dressed - in a short little black dress. She looked absolutely stunning - as usual. He said the first thing that he thought of and that was his big mistake. "Well - You've already stolen one of my shirts. Are you saying I'm an elephant?" 

Uh oh. He was in deep trouble now. 

"You think you're really funny - don't you?" Alison asked, her voice laced with anger as she pushed him away and got up to walk to the other side of the room. 

"No - I'm..." he said guiltily as he watched her go. 

She turned and stared at him, with her eyes on fire. "No. No. You do. You really think you're hysterical. Are you considering giving up the gym and going on the road to do stand-up?" 

"Alison. I'm..." Rafe began to try and apologize but she cut him off again. 

"Because if you are - guess what? I have some advice for you. Don't quit your day job. YOU ARE NOT AT ALL FUNNY!" She yelled those last six words at him with her hands on her hips. 

Rafe knew he'd have to grovel. He started across the room and when he reached her he took her hand and led her back across to the other side. He made her sit back on the bed and knelt in front of her, keeping her hands in his as he pleaded "OK. Please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have teased you. You're upset and that wasn't nice." 

"You're going to wish you hadn't." Alison said, still angry with him. 

Rafe leaned over their joined hands and placed a kiss on her rounded belly. As she looked down at him, her heart just melted. Tears once again filled her eyes as she whispered his name. 

He looked up at her. OK. This is crazy. Five seconds ago she ripped his head off and now she was crying again. He lifted his hand to wipe away her tears. He needed her to keep from yelling at him again, so he decided to tell her the truth. "You are so incredibly beautiful." 

"Stop trying to score points with me." she said sadly. He kept his hand on her cheek and made her look him in the eyes, 

"You are. You are the most beautiful, most amazing woman I've ever known." 

"You need to get out more. Rafe. Look at me. I'm as big as a house." 

"So?" 

"So?! I seriously can't fit into anything. I'm going to have to start shopping in sporting goods soon because I'll only be able to wear tents." 

Rafe laughed at her then, "Alison. I think you should become the comedian." 

She sniffled and looked down at her stomach again rubbing circles over it with her hands. "It really isn't funny." 

"Then, please. Stop making me laugh." 

Alison looked at him with a weak smile, "It's true - I really am the funny one." 

"I can usually hold my own." He said as he kissed her. 

"I'm sorry. I was mean to you before, wasn't I?" Alison said feeling guilty. She brushed the hair off his forehead gently.

He caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "It's OK. I can take it. So c'mon, beautiful - are you ready to go now?" 

"I guess so." She said as she stood, smoothing her dress over her stomach as she did. She walked a few feet away and turned to face him again, wiping her eyes a bit. "Rafe? Seriously. Do I look OK? I'm probably a mess. I should go fix my makeup." 

Oh no. Not her makeup. She kept her makeup in the bathroom and he couldn't let her go into the bathroom again. It may take another 2 hours to get her out. 

"No. No, you shouldn't. You're already gorgeous." Rafe replied. 

"You're blind." She said and tried to look down at her feet. She couldn't really see them anymore, though. 

"All right. Stop. Alison, you're starting to make me mad. Come here." He grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the mirror. 

"Just look for a second." Rafe said as he turned her to face her reflection. Alison looked at herself and sniffled again. 

"What?" 

"Can't you see what I see?" 

"What?" 

"Your hair." Rafe said as he leaned in and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent. 

"What about it?" she asked confused. 

"It smells like wildflowers." 

"That's just my shampoo - Rafe." Alison sighed. 

"It feels just like silk," he continued as he ran his fingers through it. 

"Conditioner." She muttered. 

Rafe realized he'd have to do something a bit more drastic to get her to understand. 

"OK - Then there's your eyes." 

She met his eyes in the glass of the mirror as he spoke. She was starting to enjoy this little lesson. She leaned back a bit and asked "What about my eyes?" 

"They're like - they remind me of the color of the ocean. You know, the way it looks just when the sun sets? That same color blue that you can see just as the sun seems to hit the water, the way it sparkles when that happens?" 

He was really good at this, she thought as she felt his arms curl around her. 

"Yes." She answered. 

Rafe kissed her temple as he said, "Well. That's what I see when I look in your eyes." 

Alison sighed. What a romantic he was. She was thinking of how she'd like to be sitting by the ocean watching the sun set with him when she heard him speak again. 

"Of course, then there's your nose." 

"My nose?" Alison giggled and scrunched up her nose as she did. 

"Yes. It's - well, it's just perfect." He said as he touched his hand to it. 

"It is sort of cute." She agreed. 

"And then, ah then there's your lips." Rafe continued as he turned her to face him. 

He pulled her as close to him as he could. He wouldn't bring it up now - he valued his life and was making some progress - but her stomach was really getting pretty big. He looked down at her and grinned. 

"Go on." She grinned back. 

"They're the softest...sweetest, most delectable lips on earth." He whispered against them as he kissed her once, twice and then again to emphasize his point. 

"mmm, what about in Heaven?" Alison asked, completely sure she was there now. 

"There too." Rafe replied as he kissed her again. 

"Hey! Who'd you kiss in Heaven?" Alison asked, intrigued.

"Angel -" He whispered, "Believe me - it's just a figure of speech. There's never been anybody for me but you." 

Her hands slid up his chest, her arms circling his neck as he bent down to deepen the kiss. He heard her moan in the back of her throat as her lips parted under his. Rafe had only meant this little lesson to keep her from locking herself back in the bathroom, but it was clear now they'd be later getting to Lucy's than he ever imagined. 


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Couldn't resist!!! LOL! xox-G  
  
Chapter Twenty-six  
  
"Awww!" They all cried.  
  
Alison sat on the couch at Lucy's opening the last of her gifts. It was a good thing she got there when she did - Lucy was starting to panic. Everyone at the party had been drinking champagne punch for 2 hours waiting for her to arrive and Lucy had started to search for a taxi service to shuttle everyone home. When Alison finally showed up - she glared at her cousin who just looked at her with a guilty, goofy grin. Those kids. Lucy sighed. They were just too cute and too crazy about each other.  
  
Abby came up to stand beside her. "Look how happy she is." Abby said with a sigh as she gazed at her sister.  
  
"I know. One of the last times she was in this room she was so scared - now look at her." Lucy shivered at the memory.  
  
"She's going to just get happier. She wanted me to keep it a secret - but Lucy. I have to tell you." Abby whispered.  
  
"Are you going to tell me about a quaint rose covered cottage?" Lucy turned to Abby with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"That she wants to buy for Rafe." Abby began.  
  
"That he wants to buy for her." Lucy finished.  
  
"How crazy is that?" Abby giggled. "How is this going to work? I don't know what to do - I'm going with her to the realtor Monday."  
  
Lucy confessed. "I was there with Rafe this morning."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes!" Lucy laughed. "And I'm so glad you know what's going on because - I have to tell you - I've got a plan."  
  
***********  
  
"Sweetie. You got so many lovely things." Elizabeth said as she looked around the room. Elizabeth, Amanda, Abby and Lucy were the only ones left, all the other guests had said their goodbyes.  
  
"Everyone was so generous." Alison said, awestruck. She turned to face her grandmother. "Nana - thank you so much for that beautiful blanket. How long has it been in the family?"  
  
Amanda reached out to pat Alison's hand. "Too many years to count. Barrington babies have been wrapped in that blanket for a long time. It's so wonderful that I get to see it passed on to you."  
  
"Well - it's absolutely gorgeous. I can't wait to continue the tradition." Alison sighed as she leaned back into the cushions of the couch. "I can't believe I'm even asking this but - is there any cake left?"  
  
Elizabeth jumped up, "Of course. I'll get you some."  
  
Abby and Lucy came over to survey the gifts. "Alison - there can't possibly be anything else you guy's will need." Abby commented.  
  
"Someplace to put it all." Alison's voice was dreamy.  
  
Abby grinned, thinking of Lucy's plan. It was perfect. What a fabulous Christmas it would be.  
  
Lucy picked up an adorable little outfit in a pale shade of blue. "How cute is this?"  
  
"Incredibly." Alison said "it's almost too bad that I'm going to have to exchange it for one in pink."  
  
"You're totally convinced it's a girl, huh?" Abby asked.  
  
Alison nodded. "Totally. I've never been more sure." She took the plate from Elizabeth and dug in, spearing a big bite of cake with her fork.  
  
"If it's a girl - there's a lovely all-girls school that we might still have a chance at." Elizabeth began.  
  
"Mother, please." Alison said before she took another bite. "Can we just let me give birth first before we plan her childhood?"  
  
Elizabeth decided to give in. "OK. OK. I just want the best for my grandchild."  
  
"She'll have more than the best." Alison said with a sigh. "How could she not with Rafe as her father?"  
  
"He does seem devoted." Amanda remarked. She turned her attention to Abby. "Now you, dear Abigail. What about your young man?"  
  
Abby was startled. She was still felt a bit awkward around her grandmother. "Cameron?"  
  
"Yes, Abigail. Cameron. Is he taking adequate care of you?"  
  
Abby held back a giggle. "Quite." She said. "He's very good to me, grandmother."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. And you - Elizabeth. Have I heard that you are associating yourself with that rouge Dr. Ramsey."  
  
Elizabeth blushed a bit. "Yes. He and I are seeing each other."  
  
"Seeing each other." Amanda rolled her eyes as she rose from the couch. "You young people have the oddest ways of putting things."  
  
"Alison, dear." She said as she leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Take care of yourself. I have plans for dinner and can't possibly be late. You know - you really should buy Rafe a watch for Christmas, since he seems to have a problem with getting to places on time."  
  
Alison opened her mouth to explain - and to say that she'd already bought him a watch last Christmas when she realized it was easier to just agree. "You're so right, Nana. That's a great idea."  
  
Lucy went to walk Amanda to the door and found Rafe standing outside. "Hello, cousin!"  
  
"Hi Luce!" He said with a smile. "Hello, Mrs. Barrington."  
  
"Rafe. How lovely to see you. I'd chat a bit more but I do have to go, can't be late." Amanda said with a smile. "Lucy, this was such a pleasant afternoon. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." She called after her. "C'mon in Rafe." Lucy gestured for him to walk inside.  
  
Rafe walked in, his hands shoved in his pockets, knowing he'd been gently reprimanded by Alison's grandmother. "What's all this?" He said, shocked at the amount of gifts littering the living room.  
  
Alison's face lit up at the sight of him. "Hi!"  
  
He walked over to the couch and leaned down to kiss her. "Hi back! Is this all ours?"  
  
"Every last gift." She replied as she reached for his hand, pulling him until he moved to sit beside her. As Rafe put his arm around her, Alison leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I missed you."  
  
He pulled her closer and smiled. This he could handle. This was much better than when she yelled at him. "Missed you too."  
  
"I don't know if we have enough room in the car to get all this home." He said, completely serious.  
  
Alison sighed again. "Rafe - I don't think we don't even have enough room at home for all of it."  
  
"We'll figure something out." Rafe said, grinning widely as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Yeah." Alison replied, pretending to be worried, all the while she was looking down at her lap with a matching grin. "I guess we'll have to."  
  
Knowing full well they already had, Abby and Lucy exchanged a look. They couldn't wait to see how they'd both be surprised. 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Oh, my Triplets - of course, y'all were there. Here's a Cabby chapter and I'll hopefully get a Rali one ready for you tomorrow. As always - enjoy! xox - G

Chapter Twenty-seven

Abby walked into the apartment, grinning from ear to ear. Something smelled delicious.

"Hey!" Cameron called out.

"Hey." She replied, walking toward the kitchen. "Ummm. Did you – cook - something?"

"If I said I did – would that surprise you?" He asked grinning. He got up from the couch and followed her.

"Yeah." She giggled. "Seriously? You cooked dinner?"

"Yes. Seriously." He pretended to be insulted.

Abby turned to him, putting her arms around his neck. She looked over and noticed a table was set. "Cameron." She sighed. "You set the table."

"Knives on the right – right?" He asked, proud of himself.

"Yep. Knives on the right." She grinned at him, inching closer.

Cameron leaned in and covered her lips with his. She sighed as he deepened the kiss, telling her without words how much he'd missed her. She had been on his mind all day. Abby was upset when she left and Cam knew she had every reason to be. He was so preoccupied with picking up where he left off that he - for one second - let other things take precedence over the most important thing in his whole life. Now with this second time around - that thing hadn't changed. Nothing mattered more to him than Abby. 

She kept her eyes closed as he pulled away. "Wow. That was a nice welcome home." She opened her eyes and smiled, wishing he would kiss her again. "What's the occasion and where in the world did you get the idea for this?"

"You. You're the occasion. And – thank my mom. I've been on the phone with her all afternoon."

"Well – it smells incredible. Can we eat now?" 

Cameron laughed out loud. "Sure. Sure we can. Sit down." He moved away and pulled the chair out for her. 

Cam went to the oven and started to serve.

Abby began to eat – becoming more amazed by the minute. "Oh my God. This is fantastic!"

Cameron had to say he was pretty impressed himself. Neither one of them spoke much throughout the meal. They were too busy eating.

"Sweetie. This was a huge mistake you know." Abby's eyes sparkled with laughter as she brought the plates to the sink.

"Why?" Cam asked, confused. "You seemed to like it."

"I loved it." She pressed a kiss on his cheek then turned to begin cleaning up. "I love you. But – honestly. You're in trouble mister. I'm never going to be able to match a meal like that. I might as well give up."

"Abby…" He laughed. 

"Sorry – you've just taken over as the chef of the family." She said with a grin.

Cam looked at her and didn't speak for a minute.

Abby noticed the look on his face. "What?"

"You just said 'the family'." His voice was filled with awe.

"Yeah. So?" Abby looked confused.

"Sit down."

The look on his face worried her. "Cameron?"

"Sit down." Her grabbed at her hands. They were dripping with soapy water as Cameron pulled Abby and led her over to the couch. 

"What?" She asked again.

Cameron looked deeply into Abby's eyes. "We're getting married." He said, his voice serious.

Abby laughed. "Is that supposed to be news?"

"No. Stop. I'm not joking, Abby…" Cameron ran a hand over her cheek. "I love you, more than anything."

Abby's eyes filled with tears. "I love you too."

"And we are - we're a family." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Yeah. We are." Abby sighed, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"So." Cam said with a smile. "We should do something about making it official."

Abby thought she knew what he was doing. She felt unbelievably guilty. He wanted to discuss the wedding because she blew up at him earlier. "Cam, honey. I'm sorry. I've been crazy lately - it's just - having you back - it's been a lot to take in. I shouldn't pick fights with you when you're working…"

Cam cut her off with a kiss. "No. That's not it. Next year, I want you to be my wife - let's get married, Abs."

Abby's face fell. She read this all wrong. What was going on here? She used to know him so well - but lately, she couldn't figure him out. She thought he wanted to speed things up. "Next year?" She asked, her voice full of disappointment.

"Yeah. Early next year." He caressed her bottom lip with his thumb.

Early was good - Abby thought, trying to see the bright side. Cam was back - that was the most amazing thing of all. That's what was important.

She still couldn't help herself. "How early?" She heard herself ask.

"Like - I don't know. The first minute." He said with a grin.

"The first - minute?" He was talking in riddles. What is that supposed to mean?

Cam knelt next to the couch and took her hands in his. "Abby. Sweetheart. C'mon. Make me happy. Let's start the year off the right way. Marry me - on New Year's Eve."

Abby stared at him, dumbfounded. She answered Cam with a long, passionate kiss, throwing her arms around his neck and sending them both sprawling on the floor. Leave it to him to propose again even better than the first time. New Year's Eve, a new beginning for them both. Abby couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it herself. It was absolutely perfect. As she kissed him over and over she couldn't help but think - Cameron might be a little slow to catch on - but oh when he finally did - he made her happier than she ever knew she could be.

  



	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

  
"How long did it take for you to open all this?"

Alison sighed as she put the gift she'd been showing him back in the box, "It seemed like forever. Can you believe how generous everyone was?"

"I can't believe it." Rafe said shaking his head. "We're really pretty lucky. That blanket from your grandmother is beautiful." 

She walked over towards him and sighed. "I know. Rafe, it's our first heirloom. Something that we can pass down to our kids."

"Yeah." He said as he tried to pull her into his arms.

Alison's mind began to race as she eased away from him. "Now - we better remember to bring it to the hospital. I'd better put it in the bag now."

"Alison. You have two months to do that." He said as he watched her rush to pack it away.

"I don't trust you to remember." She said with a grin. "You'll be crazed I know it and the last thing you'll think of is Nana's blanket." As she got closer, she realized how her back ached. She leaned her hands on the small of her back as she made her way over to him again.

She looked adorable, waddling over towards him. He lifted a hand to her hair when she stopped in front of him. "Are you all right?" Rafe asked concerned. "You look a little tired."

"I am, a little." She admitted. "Imagine carrying another person around every second of the day. She's getting really big."

Rafe put his hand on Alison's stomach and instantly felt the baby kick. "Does she ever stop doing that?" He asked as he ran his hand over and over.

"Lately? It doesn't seem like it." She grinned, placing her hand over his. "I think that's a good sign though, don't you?" 

"I'd say so." He smiled back as he leaned in to kiss her. "C'mon. Lie down for a little bit. I'll try and find a place to store all this stuff."

Alison moved over to the bed. She grinned remembering the amount of closets in the house. They'd only be crowded here for a little bit longer. She sat down and began folding the last of the little clothes to help him. He looked over and watched her folding a little outfit in pale blue. "Someone dared to buy us something blue, Alison?" He chuckled. 

"Stop!" She laughed back. "I know - it's so cute. I don't want to have to return it. Maybe we can keep it until we have a boy." 

Rafe closed the door to the closet and moved to crawl across the bed. He pulled her close and kissed her temple. "Angel. Really - you know, we might have one this time."

Alison sighed. She was tired of fighting with him about this. There had to be a way to make him see. She eased away and took his hands in hers. "Rafe. Way back when, when we first met, how did you know you that loved me?"

He looked at her with love all the love he had for her in his eyes. Her heart began to pound. She loved when he looked at her like that. He pressed a kiss to her lips. "At first? I knew it was something but I really didn't know what being in love was. I just knew I could barely breathe whenever I was near you. I never wanted to take my eyes off you. I wanted to listen to you talk all day long. I just wanted to be someplace that you were - across a room was fine. I just wanted to be near enough so that I could see your smile." He moved to kiss her again.

"Oh, Rafe." Alison sighed, as he pulled away, trying to keep her train of thought. She snuggled closer. "But when you did realize what being in love was - how did you know you were in love with me?"

There were a million and one things running through his mind, but none of them seemed to be the right answer. He shrugged as he said, "I don't know - I just knew."

Rafe ran his hand through her hair as he asked. "What's with the questions? You know how much I love you. More than that…" He said with a grin. "You know the exact day we both figured it out."

The memory made her sigh. How simple it was back then, but in a hundred amazing ways, even though it was more complicated now, it was even better. "I do. Of course I do." Alison looked up at him with a huge smile. "I'm just trying to make a point."

"What's that?" He asked.

"That I just know that the baby's a girl. I know exactly when I realized it. It was at our wedding. The barn was filled with pink roses, and I was never more happy to be waiting to marry you, and I just felt it. I knew at that very moment that this is our daughter."

He laughed her then. "Because of all the pink?" 

"Yeah." She sighed. "Do you understand now that I'm right?"

Rafe still wasn't convinced, but it was a small price to pay to see her smile. "I do." He promised.

Alison smiled wider as she watched him bend his head to place a kiss on her belly. "OK, Katie. I give up. Your mom's 100% sure - and she's very smart - so there you go." 

She was basking in her victory for only a split second, before Alison's eyes began to close. Soon she was fast asleep. Since the coast was clear, Rafe continued to speak to the baby, "But just in case you're really Grant, I'm going to pack that blue outfit. Don't want my son to be laughed out of the nursery."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Oh Nat - you're the sweetest. So glad you're looking forward to all of it. Melody - thank God you said that b/c I was wondering if everyone was like - alright already - WE GET IT - she thinks it's a girl - he not so sure. LOL! I just thought it'll be funny to keep it up until the very last minute. Glad you agree. As for "Cabby" LOL! - I needed something for New Years - a wedding seemed like it'd be fun. Any later than that and Alison could go into labor during it. : ) LOL!

I myself can't wait till Christmas! I L-O-V-E these chapters. Hope you do too!! I also have a ton of vacation time and plan to write! write! write! So check in lots over the holidays. ;) Until 30! xox-G

Chapter Twenty-nine

"So. Then what happened?" Alison was ecstatic talking to Abby.

"He finally picked a date - Alison." Abby's eyes were full of stars. "He wants to get married on New Year's Eve."

Alison's eyes flew wide. "That's perfect! We need to go get Lucy. She can have it planned in a week."

"It's complicated, Ali. We have to get his whole family here. I want to get married in Port Charles. This is where he came back to me. This place is crazy and twisted at times, but I just feel like somehow it's magical - you know?"

"Oh - yes,. I know." Alison grinned. "I've had to deal with horrible, horrible things in this town - but all my dreams have come true here."

The reached the door of the realtor's. Alison sighed. "And another one's about to. Abby - I can't wait to see his face."

Abby grinned back. She couldn't wait to see both their faces. Lucy's plan was perfect. Abby had met with Lucy and Suzanne on Sunday, making sure Alison would have no idea that she and Rafe were buying the house together. It was a brilliant plan. Suzanne had already combined their applications and pooled their money. Both of them truly were buying the house. The trick now was to make sure neither one of them knew about the other.

A half hour later, Alison was finishing up, signing her application as Abby stood outside on her cell phone. 

"Lucy?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Abby! I'm dying here! What's going on?" Lucy's voice was full of excitement.

"Suzanne should win an Emmy. She's got Alison thinking she's almost bought the house. She's signing those papers now."

"Now - in a week or two she calls both of them.." Lucy started.

"separately - of course!" Abby finished. "So they both think they've bought it."

"And then.." Lucy giggled. "Our plan officially kicks off!"

*************

Alison nearly floated. It was as if she was walking on air. Abby had left her and gone with Cam to meet with Lucy. Alison ran into the gym looking for Rafe but found he had closed for the night. She wondered if he was upstairs. It would be better if he wasn't anyway - she had to get herself under control. The way she felt at the moment - she was sure she'd blurt it out. It reminded her of the day she found out she was pregnant. She wanted to run right into his arms and share the amazing news.

But she didn't want to spoil it. This was going to be a Christmas present for them both. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and walked into the apartment.

It looked so cozy. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace and something smelled delicious. She noticed the pizza box on the table and smiled. She kept telling Rafe that it was morning sickness and not his attempt at breakfast that made her so ill but he swore he'd never try to cook again. 

She closed the door softly behind her, because she also noticed Rafe was napping on the couch. Now that's a switch, she thought with a grin. Slipping off her shoes and hanging up her coat she tiptoed in, crossing the room till she stood beside him. A smile never left her lips as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his, hating to wake him.

Rafe's eyes opened slowly. "Hey." He said, his voice groggy.

"Hey." Alison whispered back as she leaned in to kiss him again. "This is so unusual - especially lately. Me kissing you awake." She giggled.

"Just resting my eyes." He replied with a grin. "Where've you been?"

Her eyes sparkled as she told the truth. Alison's heart began to beat wildly, "Buying your Christmas present."

Rafe sat up and pulled her to sit beside him. He looked over her head - noticing there weren't any shopping bags nearby. "Oh yeah?" He asked. "Where is it?"

"Nope. Not telling." She smiled widely. She leaned close and whispered in his ear. "It's a surprise."

He put his lips close to her own as he replied, "What a coincidence. My present is a surprise too."

Knowing whatever he had planned couldn't compare, she sighed. She took his hand in hers and toyed with the ring he wore on his finger. "Is it? I can't wait!" 

Alison leaned back and looked around the room - she couldn't believe she'd missed it before. "Rafe!" She squealed "You bought a tree!" 

"Yeah." He kissed her quickly and then stood before her, grabbing her hands. He didn't want to make a big deal about it - but he knew the reason she didn't jump right up and go over to it was because she always could use some help getting up from the couch lately.

Alison wobbled her way over to the tree, which was nearly twice as tall as she was. She suddenly had the thought that she should get one for the house, so that it'd be there when she gave it to him. Maybe she could get Abby to help her to get one there. She gazed at the one before her now. It fit perfectly in the corner of the room and was already strung with what looked like hundreds of twinkling white lights. Boxes of ornaments stood nearby, waiting to be hung. 

Rafe watched her face as she got closer. He had already bought one just like it for the house. He planned to have Lucy set it all up so that it'd be right in the big bay window when he gave the house to her. 

"This is so perfect." Alison's voice nearly shook with emotion. "It even smells like Christmas. Thank you." Alison said as gave him a huge smile.

Nothing made him happier than seeing her so happy. He watched her begin to trim the tree, enjoying her reaction for just a few minutes before he joined in. As they put on the finishing touches, Alison told Rafe the significance of some of the ornaments. Suddenly, she came upon one she didn't recognize.

It was delicate, sparkling and silver, shaped like a snowflake. As she held it up to the light she noticed it was engraved in the center. "Rafe + Alison ~ Our 1st Christmas ~ 2003".

She was a little confused. This was their third Christmas together. "Rafe?" She looked at him, curious.

"I see you've found it." He smiled down at her. 

Still holding the ornament, Alison asked. "It's beautiful Rafe - but - 'Our 1st Christmas?'"

"Yep. I think this should count as our first." He said, giving her a quick kiss.

  
As he pulled away, she started to protest "But…"

"But why?" He cut her off before she finished. "Why - since we've had two before this one? Think about it Alison. That first Christmas - we weren't really together. I was head over heels for you - but I was trying to get you back together with Jamal."

Alison smiled at the memory. It was crazy how everything worked out. "I have to say you had to be an angel because you certainly tried, really hard." She stared into his eyes and agreed, "OK - you're right. But then…"

Rafe gently stopped her sentence by pressing a finger to her lips. "Then - there was last year - and if it's OK with you - I'd just prefer to forget the way that one ended up. We won't go into details - but you seriously can't tell me you thought it was at all 'merry'". 

She took a deep breath, trying to keep those memories from creeping in. She tried to focus on only the good ones, "Christmas Eve was pretty spectacular if I remember correctly, but you make an excellent point."

Rafe gently pushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes before he continued. "It's a snowflake because I will always remember that day in the park, when we made snow angels and drank hot chocolate and I got to really kiss you." As Alison stared up at him with love spilling from her eyes, Rafe had to fight to keep from kissing her in just the same way again. "After that - I knew - without a doubt - that I'd give up anything I had to if it meant I got to spend just 5 more minutes with you." He reached out to touch her face. "So, my Angel. I think that this year, the first one we're truly together, should count as our first official Christmas." His eyes filled with laughter as he asked, "What do you think?"

"I think," Alison replied as she blinked back tears, "that I'm the luckiest girl in the world." She inched closer to him.

"You do - huh?" Rafe gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her face to his.

"I certainly do. Rafe - " She said with a smile, "Oh, how I love you." 

"I love you too." He smiled back. "Merry First Christmas, Mrs. Kovich." 

"Merry First Christmas." She replied as his lips met hers.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Girls - Just wanted to say that I love that you love this. LOL! Until 31. xox-G

Chapter Thirty

"Do you guys even need me to be here?" Cam asked, completely frustrated. Abby and Lucy had been gushing for over an hour about how absolutely adorable Rafe and Alison were. He had to admit it was an amazing coincidence and there was no question Abby found the whole thing incredibly romantic.

How on earth could he give her something for Christmas that would hold a candle to this? He wondered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. This whole thing with Rafe and Alison is so cute that we got a little carried away." Abby gave him a kiss. "Lucy. We're here because we need your help. I have a few weeks to plan a wedding and I know that if anyone can do it - you can. "

"Well." Lucy blushed a bit. "Thanks very much for the compliment. You're both too sweet for words. So. What do you want? Fancy? Black tie? Small and quiet? You tell me - I'll make it happen." Lucy promised.

Abby looked at Cam, with a curious expression. He barely gave her a glance. His mind was still focused on Christmas. Jewelry? He thought. He never thought she'd be the type to care that much about it - but he was sure she wouldn't give it back. It seemed impersonal in a way. Abby deserved so much more. 

He had to think of something. His mind began to race. He really needed to have a chat with Rafe. He was making him look bad.

Cam suddenly though he might have found something that would do. She'd love it - he was sure. He began to grin.

If she knew what he was thinking, she'd feel incredibly guilty for what she was about to do. She pinched his arm. 

Of course, the drastic measure finally got his attention. He rubbed his arm - sure that there'd be a bruise. And Abby called him a bully. "Ow! Damnit Abby!"

"Pay attention. This is important." She scolded. "Lucy asked us a question. What type of wedding do you want it to be?"

Cam looked at her then and said the only thing he could think of. "One where I get to make you my wife. The rest is just extra."

Abby's heart melted. "Cameron. I love you." She said with a sigh.

"Love you too - but honestly Abs - and don't take this the wrong way honey - and of course, you too Lucy - where it is, what kind of clothes I wear - it makes no difference." He looked over at Lucy. "As long as at the end of the day I can truly say Abby's my wife - anything leading up to it is OK with me."

Abby leaned close and pressed her lips to his. "Giving us free reign? Sweetie, you might be sorry you said that."

Cam ran his hand through her hair and kissed the tip of her nose. "There's nothing about marrying you that I'd be the least bit sorry about."

Lucy hated to break up such a heartfelt moment - but she figured the sooner she got this stuff settled, the sooner the two of them could move on to more important things. "OK. Just my gut feeling here. Small and quiet - OK - as quiet as New Year's Eve can be anyway - dress should be festive - and it should be someplace that's important to you both. Sound like a good start?"

"Sounds like a perfect start." Abby said, never taking her eyes off Cameron's.

"Perfect." He agreed.

Now where to hold this little shindig. Rafe and Alison were easy, Lucy thought. They had the barn. "OK. Just one more question for you lovebirds and then I'm going to let you two fly off to your little nest. Any ideas where?"

"I always went to the park to feel close to you." Abby replied. "But it's too cold for that."

Cam took her hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked deeply into her eyes.

Goodness - look at those two. They were so adorable. Her mind continued to race. Not the hotel. Elixir was out. "The gym - maybe?" Lucy suggested. 

"The gym?" They both looked at her puzzled. "A special place?"

"Well - we can't fit everyone in your apartment - but the gym is pretty close. There's plenty of room. We'll just clear it out and set everything up. You won't even recognize it when I'm done."

"I'm sure we won't." Abby agreed, remembering what Lucy had been able to do for Alison and Rafe with the barn. "Sounds good to me. Cam?"

"Sounds good to me." He said. 

"Oh my God." Lucy laughed and nearly fell over from shock. "Did I just hear you two agree??"

Cam put his arm around Abby and pulled her close. "We always agree - about the stuff that's really important. Right Abs?"

She touched her hand to his cheek and smiled. "Right."

A little bit later, they walked back towards the apartment. It had started to snow - reminding them both of being back in the mountains.

Suddenly, Cam stopped walking. "Abby?" He asked, his voice a bit unsure.

"Hmm?" She replied, lost in her thoughts. She kept remembering the words he said. 

"Can I ask you something?" He looked incredibly worried.

She stopped and turned her face up to his, snowflakes clinging to her eyelashes. "Sure."

"Do you want me to stop kidding around with you?"

"What?" She asked, confused.

He took her hands in his, wondering where she'd left her gloves. He raised them to his mouth and blew on them. Her hands were freezing. "Do you want me to stop? Sometimes I think maybe you don't really believe how much I love you because I joke so much. I need to you to know. Abby, I love you with all my heart." Cam's eyes pleaded with hers.

"Oh. Cam." She said with a sigh. He may drive her crazy, but he always said the right thing when it really counted. "I love that you kid around and argue with me. I know that you know when to stop joking. I love you too - with everything I am. And I know, without question - how much you love me. I've known since we were kids. I even knew before you did." She giggled. Her voice got soft and serious as she finished, "You never have to doubt that I know that."

He did know - but it never hurt to hear it. Cam didn't speak - just kissed her in response. 

He pulled away and she reached up to push his hair out of his eyes. "You always did worry about the strangest things. Sometimes I forget." Abby started to giggle. "Remember the prom?"

Cam certainly did - and he didn't want to go there. "Stop."

"You took dancing lessons for me - because you knew I'd want to dance." She inched closer to him.

"Stop it - Abs. I mean it." He warned as his face reddened.

She ignored him. "And then when we did - you messed up all the steps." She laughed out loud. "You fox trotted and tangoed at the same time."

Cameron let her go and started to walk away. "Abby - I don't want to hear anymore."

Abby chased after him, jumping onto his back and making him stop. When he finally did, she slid down and moved to stand before him. "I absolutely love that about you. I love that you're never afraid to make a fool of yourself to make me happy."

"You must be happy all the time." He grinned at her. It was pretty funny now that he thought about it.

"I am. Cameron." Abby promised. Her tone serious. "You make me happier than I ever knew I could be. I can't wait to marry you."

"I'm going to remind you of that the next time you're mad at me." He pulled her close and kissed her softly. 

"You won't have to." She said with a sigh as she kissed him back.

  



	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one  
  
"Stop whining, Abs. It's very unattractive." Alison said with a smile.  
  
"C'mon! Please? It's clear we're not any good at this. Think of the health and welfare of your child." Abby pleaded.  
  
"That's a good try." Rafe whispered to her, equally miserable. "But she eats fries and jalapeno peppers at three in the morning. That can't be good for the baby either."  
  
"Rafe." Alison warned. "I heard that."  
  
"Abby. You're almost done. You guys are perfectly capable." Cameron laughed.  
  
"And we're tired of take out." Alison chimed in.  
  
"I'll remember to tell Mike at the diner that tonight when you send me out for a cheeseburger." Rafe called to her.  
  
"Rafe." Alison rolled her eyes from the comfort of the couch where she sat with Cameron. "That's completely different. The fact that you're stuck in there is entirely your fault - you're the one who wants me off my feet and won't let me cook anymore."  
  
"Cam can still cook." Abby said, as she took off her glasses to clean them. They were clouded with steam from the pots boiling on the stove.  
  
"I deserve a night off I think." He looked at Alison who nodded her approval.  
  
Rafe sighed with frustration. "Just as long as you know that you're taking your life into your own hands." He focused his gaze on Alison. "Look what I did to you last time."  
  
Alison wouldn't let him use that excuse again. She rubbed her stomach and sighed, blushing as she spoke. "Stop it. What we both did two months before that made me sick - Rafe - not the scrambled eggs."  
  
Beyond annoyed, sweaty and splattered with tomato sauce, Rafe and Abby just glared at them.  
  
Alison burst into laughter. "Oh my God! You're both so ridiculous. It's pasta and sauce! There is nothing more simple to make."  
  
"Says you." Abby grunted.  
  
"I think it's done. Now, just drain the pasta and serve it." Alison instructed.  
  
"Yeah. We're starving." Cam added, enjoying every minute of this.  
  
"Hey Emeril." Abby threatened him. "One more word out of you and I'm going to bam! you over the head with this spoon."  
  
"My future wife." Cam sighed and nudged Alison. "Isn't she so sweet? It's what I first fell for about her."  
  
She giggled as Cam helped her to stand. They made their way to the table.  
  
Happy to be done with their lesson at last, Rafe and Abby joined them. Rafe leaned over to Abby and said softly, "Please tell me you did something to it to make it taste horrible. I never want to have to do that again."  
  
"I tried, but I couldn't." She whispered back. "Ali was watching me like a hawk."  
  
As much as they hated every minute, they both were still curious as to how it would all turn out.  
  
Alison brought her fork to her lips. She caught Cameron's eye as he did the same. "Smells alright."  
  
"Yep. A little spicy - but that's OK." He agreed.  
  
Simultaneously, they both took their first bite.  
  
Alison's lips curved into a smile as she swallowed. "It's perfect. Of course - it is my recipe."  
  
"Really?" Rafe asked, unconvinced. He took a bite himself. To his surprise, it tasted delicious.  
  
"Excellent - actually." Cam agreed. "I never knew you had it in you, Abs."  
  
Abby fought with all she had not to give in. She realized she was outnumbered. "Oh - OK." She said, digging in. Her face fell when she realized the truth.  
  
She could actually cook.  
  
They laughed through the rest of dinner. As previously agreed, Cam washed the dishes and Alison dried them, while sitting on a chair in the kitchen of course, per Rafe's orders. Later they all sat around the fire, admiring the tree.  
  
"That was delicious." Alison tilted her face to kiss Rafe softly. "You see? I knew you could do it."  
  
He placed a kiss on her hair and ran his hand over her stomach again and again. The gesture had become so common to him that he didn't even realize what he was doing. "Yeah. I guess I can." He said with a smile. He sighed, thinking again how wonderful this Christmas would be.  
  
As Abby watched on with a smile, her vision blurred. She saw a scene set in the future. It was her, and Cameron - looking just like Alison and Rafe. Except Abby saw herself as the one expecting a baby and Cam was the one rubbing her tummy. When the flash disappeared, she had tears in her eyes. Four years ago that dream had died the night Cameron did. Now it seemed it would finally come true. She honestly couldn't believe how lucky she had become.  
  
Cam noticed immediately. "Hey." He whispered, concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
She turned to face him and kissed him gently. "Nothing." She said, her voice full of love. "For the first time in forever, everything's just perfect." 


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You say I make your day - but truly y'all make mine! Believe me, I would have quit this a looong time ago if it weren't for all of you and your words of encouragement. Now - first I have to say that I really hope you're all not disappointed by what Cam's getting Abby. The only clue I'll give is - it's not a house. LOL! I hope you all love the chapter where Rafe and Alison find out what's going on. Look for it next week. I should really post it Christmas Eve but I don't know if I can wait that long. LOL! PCGirl - hope your little feetsies feel better - Your choice for a job proves to me that you're a very brave woman. LOL! Nikolaslover - Thanks so much for the review. Sorry to have to say - Alison's not going into labor anytime soon - she's due in "February." That's fictional February of course, because the end to my story may come before actual February gets here. I could almost take off the whole month of December I have so much vacation time - so just a reminder, I intend to write a lot of chapters over Christmas. You know - I could swear someone who looks just like me said a month or two ago she needed a break. LOL! Honestly, I don't think it'll happen. I just can't help myself!!! As always, my dear sweet readers, enjoy! xox -G 

Chapter Thirty-two

The days were flying by. Alison found herself watching the clock, every minute she was closer to surprising Rafe made her more and more excited. She had confided in a select few in order to have everything go as planned. She couldn't do it all alone. Rafe barely let her out of his site and would certainly become suspicious. Lucy and Abby were making sure everything was getting done. She wanted to tell her mother - it killed her not to - but honestly Elizabeth could never keep a secret. Alison wished she could - but she could picture it in her mind. Elizabeth would do something like come up to their apartment and say right in front of Rafe, "It'll be so much better when you're in your new house." Alison smiled at the thought. She'll tell her the day after Christmas.

She secretly had been combing catalogues for weeks - trying to find a few things they'd need to furnish the place - just the bare minimum to make sure they were comfortable. Abby promised she'd have it all moved in in time.

Alison's thoughts turned to Rafe. He seemed much happier and calmer lately. Sure, he was obsessing over her, watching her intently, making sure she didn't over do it, but whatever it was that had been worrying him seemed to have disappeared. He could drive her crazy sometimes but she loved that about him. He was going to be the most incredible father ever. She could just see him now. Watching their children closely, always right there to sweep them out of harms way. She sighed at the image, realizing for the hundred millionth time how incredibly lucky she was.

She sat on the bed, wrapping gifts in glittery paper, listening to Christmas carols and humming to herself. She loved - absolutely loved - Christmas. She was putting the finishing touches on the last package when Rafe walked in. 

"Hi!" Alison looked over and smiled, noticing he carried a shopping bag. "What have you got there?"

"Presents." He grinned. "It's almost Christmas you know."

"Is it really?" She said, innocently. "Is that why I see guys in red suits and beards everywhere?"

"I think so." Rafe shook his head and laughed at her. He set the bag down on the bed next to her and gave her a kiss.

"So, Rafe. Is there present for me?" 

"Maybe." He teased, kissing her again. "Maybe not."

She sighed and smiled up at him. She could kiss him forever, and intended to. "Do you need help wrapping them? I have everything right here." She asked, still curious to see what he bought.

"No - that's OK. They're wrapped already." Rafe replied.

She peered into the shopping bag. "You went to the bookstore again - huh?"

"Yeah - well - that's where you buy books." 

"Did the same woman help you? The one who sold you the baby book?" Alison eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes. She's very helpful." Rafe ran his hand over her hair.

"Hmm. Should I be jealous?" 

"She's also about 75." Rafe added.

"So - you like older women huh?" Alison said with a grin. "I never knew that about you." 

"It's true." Rafe fought to keep his voice serious. "If I couldn't be with you - I'd be going after your nana."

Tears of laughter fell from her eyes. She was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "Oh my God, Rafe - can you imagine? You're too funny." She was trying to get herself under control when someone decided they wanted attention. "Whoa. Ow!" Her eyes grew wide, placing a hand on her stomach.

He had been laughing almost as hard, but looking at her expression, Rafe stopped joking immediately. "Alison."

"Yeah…" She replied, her voice concerned as she moved her hand around. She'd gotten used to the baby kicking - but this was different.

"Should I call the doctor?" He was already off the bed and at the phone when he asked.

Quick as it had come - it faded away. "No, Rafe. It's OK. "

"Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to take any chances.

She nodded her head. "I'm sure. It's false labor. The doctor said this would start to happen. It's OK."

He looked at her closely, unconvinced.

"I'm sure. Just come here." She said, holding a hand out to him. 

Still worried, he walked back to her, taking her hand in his. 

Rafe pushed some of the clutter off the bed and put his arms around her. As she leaned back against him she could almost hear his heart beating as if it'd come out of his chest. Alison could see his hands were shaking. 

"Rafe. It's going to be fine." She said squeezing his hand, hoping to calm him. If he got this crazy now - imagine him in two months. 

He was thinking the same exact thing. He wouldn't be any good to her if he didn't calm down a bit. "Alison…" He took a deep breath. "I don't know how to tell you this…"

"What?" She asked, shifting so that she could look into his eyes.

He looked down as he answered. "I thought that I wasn't afraid of anything - but this…this has me terrified."

That must have been so hard for him to admit, she thought as she lifted his chin and kissed him softly. "Rafe," Alison asked, her voice gentle. "What's scaring you exactly?"

"What isn't?" He said, honestly. "We've already talked about the fact that having to watch you go through labor is going to be torture for me. I never want you to be in any sort of pain and you'll go through it all by yourself."

"I won't be alone - Rafe - you'll be there with me." she assured him.

He knew it wasn't the same. He'd just have to stand there and watch. "As if that wasn't bad enough - then…"

"Then what?" She prompted.

"Then there's afterward." Rafe sighed. "Alison, I have no idea how to do this. I never knew my father - until later. What exactly do I do?" He got up and walked to stand in front of her. "This is too important - I don't want to mess it up."

He spent so much of his time reassuring her that it never, ever occurred to her that he'd be so worried about this. She looked up at him, lovingly. "Rafe. You know exactly how to do this. You are going to be the most incredible father."

Rafe ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her, not at all convinced. "You keep saying that - you don't know that for sure." 

"I absolutely do." She insisted as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to get up. He saw her struggle and moved to help her. 

"Thank you." She said with a smile, taking his hands in hers. "Rafe. When I first met you do you remember what you were doing?" He didn't answer her so she continued. "You were watching out for all of us. Focusing on a little baby should be a piece of cake for you."

He shook his head and corrected her, "You -- and a little baby."

"Yes." She agreed. "Rafe - don't you see, that's all you've ever done. All you've ever done is protect and take care of me."

She looked up and gave him a smile. "And I have to tell you. You're pretty good at it."

"I think you forget. I don't know how to do this either. My mother wasn't exactly a shining example. But the thing is - we love her so much already - Rafe. I think that's all we really need to do. Nobody says we have to be perfect. We can learn as we go along. I really do think that as long as we love her and are there for her it'll all be OK.'"

He exhaled and pulled her close. His arms tightened around her as she laid her head on his chest. "You think it'll be that easy?"  
  
It was then that she had to laugh. She looked up at him again. "No Rafe. I don't think it'll be easy at all. It should be fun though - don't you think? What is it that you always tell me? There isn't anything you and I can't do if we're together - right?"

Her last words finally convinced him. "I do say that - don't I?"

"You certainly do." She smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss and added, "So, maybe you should start taking your own advice." 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three  
  
"I hate it." Abby sighed in frustration. "I hate them all."  
  
Alison couldn't help but giggle. She was so happy to be out of the house. It had been tough - but she'd finally gotten Rafe to agree to let her leave. She and Abby had been firmly entrenched in the Bridal Salon at Wyndham's for the past 3 hours. It was only a matter of time before Rafe tried to track them down. It wasn't like he hadn't before. She smiled at the memory.  
  
"Ali - you're not helping me." Abby nearly snapped.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie. It's beautiful - but it's so not you at all. My God! Is that like the biggest bustle you've ever seen?"  
  
"I look enormous. Alison. I just want something simple. Elegant and fairy tale-ish but not too over the top. Why can't I find it?" Her eyes filled with tears as she sat down.  
  
Actually, she tried to sit down, but with the back of the dress she was wearing it was nearly impossible.  
  
Alison again fought to hold back her laughter. She suddenly thought of a dress just as Abby described. Nervously, she laid out her plan to her sister.  
  
"Abs. I have an idea. You can totally say no. I'd completely understand."  
  
"Alison, I'm willing to try almost anything. I'm beginning to lose all hope."  
  
"You could maybe wear my dress - you know - the one I wore for my big church un-wedding." It seemed so long ago. Though it had been one of the worst times in her life, nothing that happened then mattered at all now. Her life was just as she always wished it would be.  
  
"I couldn't." Abby said softly.  
  
Alison nodded. "I understand. It's sort of jinxed I guess. It's just that Rafe promised me I'd wear it again and when we finally got married it didn't fit." Alison sighed. "I loved that dress. It's such a shame.."  
  
Abby cut her off. "No - Alison. I'd love to wear it - it's just - are you sure?"  
  
Hearing her sister's words, Alison's face lit up, "Absolutely. It'd make me so happy."  
  
"OK. I can't wait to try it on!! I hope it fits. We'll go do that in a minute - but first, let's get a dress for you."  
  
"Oh no!" Alison protested. "Forget it. Just wrap me in a slip cover for a love seat or something. I'm gargantuan. There's no way I'm trying anything on."  
  
"Come on - Ali.." Abby insisted.  
  
"No way!" Alison replied. "Abby - sweetie. I'll walk down that aisle, I'll stand beside you while you marry Cam but I am not trying on dresses. I don't want to torture myself."  
  
"Alison. Just stop it. Even now, if I came up behind you I'd not even guess you were pregnant."  
  
"That's cause I'm all belly." She said with a sigh, running her hands over it as she spoke.  
  
"You are. And you're gorgeous." Abby said with a smile.  
  
"No - you're gorgeous." Alison countered.  
  
There was suddenly a loud knock on the door. "I can honestly say that you're both gorgeous. Angel - c'mon. Let's go."  
  
Alison ripped the door open - her face incredulous. "Rafe Kovich - you are not serious."  
  
"No. Seriously, despite what Cam thinks, you're the two most gorgeous women on the planet." He said with a grin as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Before he got a chance, Alison shoved him away and glared at him. "I mean it. Stop treating me like a child. I cannot believe you followed me here!!"  
  
"I did not follow you - I'm here to take you to childbirth class." He said, matter-of-factly. "Hurry up. We're going to be late."  
  
Her eyes and demeanor softened immediately. "Oh." She said, embarrassed.  
  
"Oh." He replied, his eyes sparkling with laughter. "C'mon. Get your coat."  
  
"Abby, come by later and try it on." Alison said as Rafe helped her on with her coat.  
  
"OK." Abby smiled at her, watching as Rafe bundled her sister up and wrapped a scarf around her neck. He'll be such a great dad, she thought. That much was obvious already.  
  
"It got pretty cold." Rafe said, kissing the tip of Alison's nose. "Got your gloves?"  
  
"Yes." She rolled her eyes and placed her hand in his. "See you later, Abs."  
  
"See you later." She called out after them.  
  
***********  
  
A short time later, Abby wandered around the mall, a worried look on her face. She'd been so caught up in keeping the secret from Alison and Rafe that she'd fallen behind on her own Christmas shopping. It suddenly dawned on her that she still had nothing for Cameron.  
  
It killed her to think that this was such a hard task. Other than the usual boring stuff - there had to be something special she could get him. She sighed, thinking again how romantic the whole house thing was.  
  
What could she possibly get for him that could compare? As she walked along she suddenly had an idea. She might need some help but she was pretty sure it would work.  
  
He'd be so surprised, Abby thought with a smile. She prayed she could pull it off.  
  
************  
  
"I'm OK." Alison insisted, grabbing onto Rafe's arm.  
  
"There's some more ice right there." He pointed out, his heart still beating frantically from moments before, when he watched her slip and nearly fall.  
  
"You're my own personal guardian angel." She said with a sigh.  
  
"That's my job." He grinned back at her.  
  
"I thought you said it wasn't?" She said with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"I lied." He laughed as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Keeping her eyes closed as he pulled away, Alison took a deep breath. "It smells like snow."  
  
"Does it?" Rafe asked, too busy looking for ice patches to really pay attention.  
  
"umm hmm. It does. I won't be surprised if we have a white Christmas." She said, opening her eyes and gazing up at him.  
  
Finally focusing on her words, Rafe's mind raced. Imagine how incredible the house will look under a blanket of snow. He prayed she was right. He could barely contain himself. Just a few more days and he'd be able to give her the home of her dreams.  
  
Alison had the exact same thought. She sighed again and gave his hand a squeeze. She suddenly had an image of him, being silly, teaching their children to make snow angels in their snow covered yard and bragging that his was the best, just like a kid himself. This year, without all the evil preying on them - these last few days before Christmas seemed to remind her of when they first fell in love. Rafe was acting like his old angel self. The one without all the worries. The one who just made magic wherever he went. She loved both versions of him equally - but it was nice to see him able to let go a little bit.  
  
Snow began to fall as they approached their front door and Alison got a little teary as she watched Rafe dig for the keys. Even though she couldn't wait to live in their new house - she realized that they'd be moving on from their first little love nest. Everything happened so fast, but she knew in her heart - the best was yet to come. 


	34. Chapter 34

A/N:  Ahem…Melody?  Another story?  Sweetie - are you trying to kill me?  LOL!  I have an idea for one that happens way after Rafe would be teaching the kids to make snow angels and if I finish this one over Christmas – perhaps…perhaps I'll start.  I wrote a few chapters already.  Maybe it can be like a flashback or something.  That might work.  Here's the start to the surprise.  Remember – Cam and Abby have one going on themselves.  Not nearly as elaborate – but cute in its own way I think.  Enjoy, enjoy my angels…xox –G 

Chapter Thirty-four

"And you got the stuff for the kitchen? Did I give you a shopping list already? I want us to be able to have dinner there." Alison asked Abby, her voice a bit frantic. 

"Alison - please relax. I've got everything you asked for." She sighed.

"I just want it to be perfect. I just want him to be really surprised." Alison paced the room, still completely nervous and beside herself with excitement.

Oh - he's going to be surprised, Abby thought with a grin. 

Alison was still talking a mile a minute. "OK - so you know what to do - don't you?" She gestured towards the note Abby held in her hand. "Later today, just give him that note. If he meets me at about 7 that should be good. That way he can work at the gym all day and won't get too suspicious." Alison stood in front of Abby. "You can still drop me off there at 5 - right? This is the tricky part - he's not going to want me to go anywhere. I hope he doesn't freak out. Because I need to be there way before him…."

Abby couldn't stand it another minute. She gently but firmly placed her hands on her sister's arms and practically pushed her to sit on the couch. "Breathe - sweetie. Just stop it for one second."

"Abby…"  Alison protested as she sat down.  

Abby looked deeply into her eyes.  "I mean it. Just take a deep breath. Everything is going to be just fine. I'll get you everything you need, Rafe will be there at 7 and you'll surprise him. Just trust me - OK? I know - It's going to be perfect."

*************

Rafe knocked frantically on Lucy's door - a smile lighting up his whole face. "Oh alright already!" He heard Lucy say as she opened the door.

He looked at her with a sheepish grin.  "Sorry, Luce. I just…" 

She cut him off, giving him a huge hug. "Look like a little kid on Christmas. Cousin, look at you!! Today's the day!"

"Christmas Eve." He said as he walked inside, rubbing his hands together. "Can't think of a better day to do this." 

"She's going to love it."  Lucy beamed.

"I know. I just came from there. Everything looks perfect.  Thanks Lucy. I couldn't have done it without you."  His tone never more sincere. "The tree - it looks amazing - I can't wait to see her face."

I wish I'd be there to see both your faces. Lucy thought with a grin. "What about the nursery?"

"That's even more amazing."  Rafe said. He remembered looking at the furniture all in one place - the reality of it all starting to sink in. "But all the bedding and stuff – Luce – it's incredibly pink." He said, his eyes lit with laughter.

"Rafe - you know her.  That's what she had picked out and she's so sure she's right. I could go no other way."

"True.  We can return it though – right?  I don't want my son sleeping on a bed of pink rosebuds."   Rafe said with a laugh.

"Of course, silly goose."  Lucy grinned.

Rafe started to pace a bit, worried. 

 "Now – here's the hard part. She can't get there before me.  I need to surprise her.  She's going out with Abby – some last minute wedding stuff.  I told her to give her a note while they're out asking her to meet me at about 6.  I'll close the gym a bit earlier than I planned.  It should be sort of slow today."

Lucy began to panic.  A whole hour?  That's too much time to leave Alison in the house alone.  There were all sorts of surprises that she and Abby wanted to have planted.  Both Rafe and Alison needed to arrive there at almost the same moment.  She thought as fast as she could.  "Well.  I'm going with them and it's not going to take very long.  Maybe you should close a little earlier – like about 4:30 so you could get there by 5."

Rafe's brow wrinkled with worry.  "You think so?"

"I do."  Lucy nodded.  "5:00 is much better."

"I could probably do 5:15."  Rafe suggested

Close enough.  Lucy thought, heaving a sigh of relief that she'd pulled it off.  "Perfect."

"I can't wait – Lucy."  He said for the millionth time.  "I really can't wait."

*************

"Watch your step, Ali.  Rafe will kill me if you slip and fall."  Abby cautioned.  

"I'm OK."  Alison said with a glance to her watch.  It was just five minutes after 5:00.  She looked up at them with tears brimming from her eyes.  "Thank you both so much for all your help.  I couldn't have done it all without you."

"It's absolutely our pleasure.  Well – we'll leave you alone.  I'm sure there's some stuff you need to take care of before Rafe gets here.  Merry Christmas."  Lucy said, giving her a great big hug. 

Abby did the same, and then followed Lucy to the car.

They drove off as fast as they could, both of them crossing their fingers it all worked out like they hoped.

"Merry Christmas!"  Alison repeated softly as she waved from the front porch.

In shaky hands she held the key to their new home.  She fit it in the lock and twisted it, knowing it was something she'd come to do for many, many years to come.  As she opened the door and stepped across the threshold she was overcome with joy and a sense of peace.   This is where they belonged.  A new place – all their own – bright and clean and ready to fill with their own memories and traditions.  

She turned a huge circle in the center of the living room, catching a glimpse of the tree, lost in thoughts of how wonderful it all would be.  Logs were set in the fireplace, waiting to be lit. Three stockings hung from the mantle - two large, one incredibly tiny, making her smile wider.  Lucy and Abby had thought of everything.  She had just noticed a note propped up on the mantle as well – addressed to both her and Rafe.  Curious she walked over and was about to pick it up when she heard someone at the door.

Turning toward the sound she saw him and though he was way too early, there was nothing she could do but grin.  He was slightly disappointed he wasn't there to surprise her but it seemed she'd just gotten there herself.  She hadn't even taken off her coat.

"Merry Christmas!"  They both said simultaneously.

  
  



	35. Chapter 35

A/N: OK you guys. I was totally going to wait for this and post the Cabby chapter next. But y'all are too - too cute. Anyway - this chapter nearly makes me cry. I could have gone on forever. I LOVE IT. Hope you do too. Think of it as an early Christmas gift. As always…enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Thirty-five

He stood frozen at the door - completely mesmerized by the look on her face. He had seen her happy before - but not like this - not since their wedding. Any bit of disappointment he felt for not being there before her disappeared. She took a few steps toward him. "You're home!" Alison said with a sigh.

So she figured it out. Rafe smiled wider. He knew she would. How could she not? Just look at this place - it was perfect. It was her dream come true. The proof of that was obvious. All you had to do was look at her.

"Home, huh?" He said with a grin.

I guess he gets it. Alison grinned. Of course he would. How could he think anything else? This house was made for them. "Rafe." Her eyes were sparkling. "Can you believe how perfect it is? The minute I saw it I knew."

"I know. It's amazing." Rafe walked to her and titled her face up to his. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I can see us here forever."

"Like 60 years or so." She agreed as she kissed him again.

Rafe touched his forehead to hers. "Look at the decorations. This is unbelievable." 

He held her close - or as close as he could. They stood there for over a minute, wrapped up in each other and the moment - both still so oblivious as to what was really happening.

Alison took a deep breath. "It was so hard, Rafe. It was so hard keeping a secret from you."

"I know." He replied. "It must have been. You never even mentioned how much you wanted this."

"So." Alison said. "Let's see the rest of the house."

"OK. I can't wait till you see it all." Rafe took her hand and kissed it gently.

It took her a second, she was so caught up in it all.  


"What did you just say?" She asked.

"I said, I can't wait to show you the rest of the house. You think the living room is amazing - wait till you see what's upstairs."

"Rafe, honey. I know exactly what's upstairs." Alison laughed.

"You think so, huh?" He laughed back.

What the heck was he talking about? She bought the house - didn't she? Of course she knew. "Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Rafe - do you think I'd buy a house without checking it from top to bottom?"

"Angel. What are you talking about? It belongs to both of us - of course - but you have no idea what it looks like up there."

Alison pulled back and stared at him. "I do so. Four bedrooms 2 baths and an attic - one that reminds me of my nana's."

This clearly was her dream house because she described the upstairs exactly, Rafe brought her closer and kissed her again. "Is that what you've dreamed of?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Good. 'Cause that's what I got for you."

Alison was thoroughly confused. "Rafe. What are talking about. I bought this for you."

"What?"

Was he losing brain cells or something? She tended to be forgetful and clumsy lately, but she was seven months pregnant. She had an excuse. Was this an expectant father symptom? She had to go look it up later. "The house - Rafe. I bought it."

"No." Rafe insisted. "I bought it."

"Stop teasing me." Alison sighed as she moved to sit down. Her feet were killing her. 

Realization washed over him. Suddenly, images of the last few weeks flew through his mind. It all began to make sense. Hushed conversations, her many lunches with Abby, the fact that he saw her flipping through furniture catalogs. He almost couldn't believe it was true - but truthfully, - it was just like something they would both do.

He started to laugh. He couldn't help himself. "Why are you here so early?"

"I'm early? Rafe - Nana's right. You need another watch. The note Abby gave you said come at 7:00."

"You were supposed to be here at 6:00."

"What?"

"Not until 6." 

He was talking in circles. Alison looked at him with a face full of bewilderment. "You're not making any sense."

"Who did you tell about this?" Rafe asked, undeterred.

"Just Lucy and…" As she watched his expression, Alison finally got it.

"Abby." Rafe laughed. "I guess we had the same idea. They must have been laughing for weeks."

"Wait. I - you - I mean - we - both.." Alison heaved herself off the couch as quick as she could, walking to the mantle and ripping open the envelope. "Wait a second…"

She held the sheet of paper in trembling hands, moving to sit beside him once more. She recognized Lucy's handwriting. Rafe's arm curled around Alison as they read together.

__

How we wish we were there to see your faces!! You both have been planning a surprise - but here's one for you!

You two. You've driven us nuts - but we have to say - we've never had so much fun., It's a cliché - we know - but you're a match made in heaven to be sure.

Knowing you - it's easy to believe in destiny and if there were ever two people more destined for each other or this house than you - well - we haven't met them yet. You make it so easy to believe in love. We know we've been lucky ourselves, but watching the two of you makes us all the more certain.

Wishing you both the merriest of Christmases and many, many, many years of happiness in your new home. 

All our love, L&A

Taking the note from her hands, Rafe folded it and turned to look at Alison. "I can't believe it." he whispered, his voice full of emotion. "How did you?"

Tears spilled from her eyes. "The money my father left Abby and me. I know we decided to keep it for the kids - but I think this qualifies. Rafe - forget about me - how did you?"

Rafe took a deep breath and replied. "We're doing really well and I had some money saved that my mom left me." He lifted her hand to his lips. "Lucy helped me figure it out."

"Rafe. You bought me a house for Christmas." She smiled through her tears.

"And I guess you bought me one too." He said, completely over whelmed.

"Good thing we both have the same taste." Alison laughed, wiping at her eyes. 

Overcome with the love she felt for him, Alison took a deep breath. "I love this house and it is absolutely perfect - but all I really need is you, Rafe. As long as I have you - I could live in one room for the rest of my life."

"In that case, let me see if I can find the receipt." Rafe teased.

She looked at him and her voice once again got serious. "I wanted to give you this - a home of your own - Rafe. Someplace that has enough room for the family I want to make with you. I loved our apartment - I did, but our children won't all fit there."

"Our children, huh?" Rafe stared into her eyes, running a hand over her cheek. "Something you want to tell me?"

"This is just the beginning." Alison gently stroked her stomach. "She's not even here yet and I already can't wait until the next time."

"Angel - please. I'm already having a heart attack. Maybe you could give me a bit of a break." He said with a smile.

"I'll give you anything you want, Rafe." She said simply. "I love you."

"And I love you." He replied. "I saw this house and I knew it belonged to you. It's everything you've dreamed of , like it was made with you in mind. Seconds after I found it I could see you right here, I could practically see every moment of our future. You've made a home for me, I wanted to give one to you. "

Just when she thought she couldn't possibly love him more, he'd say something like that. "There was a time I thought we might never get here." She took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes again. "But look…we did."

"Just remember, we can do anything…" Rafe began.

Alison laughed. "All we need is us."

"Just you…" He couldn't help it. He had to kiss her again.

"And me…" She sighed as he eased away. "Together."

"It's all ours." Alison said softly. "A home of your own, Rafe. It's all I ever wanted for you."

" Wherever you are is home to me." Rafe replied, never happier than he was at this moment. "Merry Christmas, Angel." 

"Merry Christmas." She sighed as his arms closed around her. "Welcome home."


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Love you Awians! ;) Heeere's Cabby Part I (Part II and also Part II of the housewarming nearer to Christmas. Deal?) Melody - if you think about this story as much as I do then I feel really bad for you. LOL!! How do you get anything done??? It's crazy - I can't stop myself!! Enjoy my dearests .xox-G  
  
Chapter Thirty-six  
  
Abby nearly floated into the apartment, humming Christmas carols. She saw Cam standing in the middle of the room and grinned. In two quick steps she was in his arms, placing a smacking kiss on his lips.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood." Cam chuckled.  
  
"Oh I am." She said, kissing him again. "It's Christmas!"  
  
"So, how did it go?" Cam asked.  
  
She sighed, her eyes still sparkling. "We did everything we could do. I think it'll be perfect!"  
  
"You and Lucy worked really hard." He said, pulling her closer.  
  
"Just picturing the looks on their faces, Cam - it's totally worth it." She gazed up at him and suddenly felt a bit guilty. "You know - I just realized that I've probably been so wrapped up in this that I've been neglecting you.  
  
"That's OK. I've never got more work done." He teased as he ran a hand over her hair.  
  
"It's not OK." She shook her head. "I really should try and make it up to you."  
  
Cam knew of a perfect way. He pulled away and took her hand, leading her to the couch.  
  
She knew exactly what he was up to, but she had a surprise of her own planned. "No. Not yet. I have another idea."  
  
He silenced her with a kiss, not easily persuaded. As he pulled away, Abby bit her lip and tried to focus. "Let's get dressed up and go out for dinner. How about we go to the PC Grille?"  
  
"How 'bout we get undressed and eat dinner in bed." Cam countered, his hands pushing her coat off her shoulders as he spoke. He yanked her to him and kissed her passionately.  
  
It took her a minute to catch her breath. "Cam." Abby sighed. His lips traveled down her throat as his fingers slipped open the buttons of her blouse. She'd never get him out of here at this rate. "Ah..oh. Cam."  
  
He eased her onto the couch and hovered over her, pulling the pins from hair and setting her glasses aside. Though she wanted to stay here - if she did it would ruin everything. "Please, Cam." She pleaded. "We have to go. I made reservations."  
  
"Cancel them." He whispered against her shoulder, pausing to nip lightly at the spot where it met her neck. It drove her crazy when he did that. She tugged at his hair and brought his mouth back to hers. He covered her body with his, pressing her into the cushions. Focus, Abby. You have to leave. She tried to push him away but wound up pulling his sweater up and over his head. How on earth did that happen?  
  
Abby was desperate. A war waged between her head and her heart and at the moment - her heart was winning.  
  
Her breath came out in short little pants. "Cam. We have to stop. Your mother will kill me." She pressed her hands on his forearms, trying to sit up.  
  
Cam cringed. "Abby. Honey, please. I'd rather not think of my mother at a time like this. Trust me" He said with a gleam in his eye "I think even she knows we've done this before."  
  
"NO. Cam. Really. We have to go." As she began to regain her composure, she scolded him with her thoughts. Don't make me ruin the surprise, Cameron Donovan. I swear I'll never forgive you.  
  
He didn't know at all there was a surprise, so of course, it didn't stop him. He captured her lips again, plying them with dizzying kisses. He'd make her stay. He was sure of it. Abby admitted defeat. The way he was making her feel right now she knew unless she told him they'd be here for hours. It killed her to do it this way - but it totally served him right.  
  
"OK." She sighed. "OK. But you call her and tell her we're not coming."  
  
"Sure." Cam agreed, still busy, his lips moving toward her ear. He had a severely delayed reaction to the words she just spoke. "Wait." He pulled back to look into her eyes. "Tell who?"  
  
A huge smile blossomed across her face. "Your mother." She said with a smile, pulling him back to her.  
  
"My mother?" Cam was completely confused.  
  
"Umm hmm. Oh, and while your at it - tell her to put your dad on the phone, and then maybe you know - you could explain to Molly, Tom and the kids, and umm, let's see - Connor and Matt too."  
  
"Abs. What are you talking about?"  
  
"We're supposed to meet them at the PC Grille at 7:00 - but if you'd rather blow them off and stay here with me - that's fantastic." She fisted her hand in his shirt and brought his lips back to hers.  
  
"Abby." Cam broke away. "Are they all really here?"  
  
"Uh huh." She said with a grin. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Cam pulled himself up off the couch and stood above her. "I thought they weren't coming until next week."  
  
"I know. That's the surprise." Abby giggled, leaning up on her elbows.  
  
"All of them? My brothers? My sister - the kids?"  
  
Didn't she just say that? She thought with a grin. "The whole clan." Her voice was full of love as she told him, "It's your first Christmas in four years. I wanted you to have your family here with you."  
  
"So you did this. For me." Cam was awestruck.  
  
Abby got up and stood before him. "Well - all I did was get them to change their tickets - and I had Lucy pull some strings at the hotel to get them rooms there - but yeah, I guess I did."  
  
"How did I ever get so lucky?" He asked her then, holding her face in his hands.  
  
"I don't know. You must have done something right." She teased.  
  
"Abby. I mean it. I didn't even realize how much I would have missed them." He said as he looked into her beautiful eyes. "Thank you."  
  
Tears filled them as she smiled up at him. "You're welcome." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "C'mon. We're already late."  
  
As he watched her slip out of her clothes and walk to the closet he couldn't resist. "Hey Abs?" He called out to her.  
  
"Yeah?" She said as she pulled a dress over her head.  
  
He walked over to help her to zip it up and pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades. "Can we come home for dessert?" 


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: PCGirl - What?! C'mon - I thought they were happy now. Oh well. I can take it. Bring it on. Melody - It's an affliction that many share - you are not alone my dear. Glad you love Cabby - 'cause I (obviously - duh) love them too. Here's more Rali for you though - and I know that y'all will never complain about that. Enjoy! xox-G 

Chapter Thirty-seven

"Angel, please. Stop crying and look." Rafe said with a smile, as he lifted a hand to her face, catching her tears on the back of his hand.

"I can't." Alison laughed. "I'm too happy to stop."

Rafe looked at her and sighed. "Happy tears I can handle. It's those sad ones I never want to see again."

She leaned closer to him and whispered. "I can't promise you that I'll never be sad again - but I can promise you that you never make me feel sad."

"That's a start." He said as he kissed her. Rafe turned her in his arms and stood behind her. He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "So, look. Isn't it amazing?"

"Oh Rafe. It is." She agreed.

They stood at the doorway of the nursery , it was absolutely beautiful. Painted in a pale pearly white, a light blue ceiling with fluffy clouds, a perfect place for their little angel.

Alison sighed. "Lucy outdid herself." She said, leaning back in his arms. "It's perfect."  


"And pink." Rafe chuckled.

"Yeah - pink." Alison turned to face him. "As it should be." She giggled herself and challenged him. "How much do you want to bet that I'm right?"

"I'm not betting with you." Rafe insisted.

"Because - deep down - you know I'm right." Alison said with a grin.

"Maybe." He said as he kissed her.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said, pulling away and leading him back downstairs.

Abby and Lucy had truly thought of everything. They stocked the kitchen and even packed a change of clothes. There was no reason for them to have to leave. They could spend Christmas Eve in their new home.

"It's so cozy here with the fire. Let's have dinner here." Alison stretched like a cat and plopped down on the sofa.

"OK. We'll order in. I don't want you to cook." Rafe said, his voice serious.

"Rafe. Abby bought everything I need." She replied.

"No. I want you to relax." Rafe said sternly.

"Rafe." Alison pleaded.

"NO. I insist."

"But - I'm so tired of takeout." She pouted. "And I had Abby buy a bunch of stuff. The kitchen is practically fully stocked."

"Alison. I don't want you on your feet that long."

"OK. So how 'bout you cook and I observe?" She said with a grin.

"Sorry. I don't cook without Abby." He laughed.

"Please Rafe? Something simple. I know! Grilled cheese sandwiches. You can't screw that up - not if I watch you." She said, batting her eyelashes.

"Alison…" He tried to resist - but he was a goner. 

She stood up and walked over to him. She stood on her tiptoes and smothered him with kisses. "Please? Please? Please?"

"How can I say no to you?" He sighed, defeated.

Triumphant, Alison took his hand and led him into the kitchen.

She observed him as he worked, dragging his feet as he took her instructions. Once he was finished grilling the sandwiches, he had to admit, they looked pretty good. She even goaded him into heating up some soup. They took their sandwiches and steaming mugs into the living room and settled on the couch facing the fire. The room was lit solely by firelight, a few candles and the lights on the tree.

"You look incredibly sexy when you're being domestic." She said with a sly smile as she bit into her sandwich.

Rafe narrowed his eyes at her as he sipped his soup. "Nice one. Enjoy it while it lasts Angel. You know this is going to stop once the baby's born."

"What's going to stop?" She asked innocently.

"Me. Doing everything you tell me too." He said, his voice trying to be forceful.

"Are you serious?" Alison giggled.

"Yes." He insisted.

"Rafe Kovich. You couldn't resist me if you tried. I try not to take advantage - but I know all too well the power I have over you."

"You think so, huh?"

"Oh I know so." Alison said with a smile. "Could you do me a favor?" She asked sweetly.

"What?" He looked into her eyes and smoothed her hair.

"Can you please get me a blanket from upstairs? I'm a little chilly."

"Sure. Hold on a second." He was up off the couch and up the stairs in an instant.

Halfway back down, he realized she had just proved her point.

"Sorry. I told you so." She laughed at him.

"You're lucky I love you." He said as he sat beside her and wrapped her in the blanket.

She pulled him close and kissed him softly. "Don't I know it." She replied.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, just watching the flames dance in the grate, feeling safe and warm and most of all, at home.

Alison's gaze kept falling on the tree. Rafe knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I swear. You're just like a little kid." He commented as he kissed her hair.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You want to open them all tonight don't you?" He smiled.

"No. I'd be happy with just one." She said, sounding bored.

"OK. One. And that's it."

"OK!" She said, sitting up. 

Rafe knelt beneath the tree, searching for just the right package. He placed a gift in her hands, smiling. "OK. It's really for the baby - but…"

"That's OK. She can't open them yet." Alison was giddy. "Oh - look at that. It's a book, wrapped beautifully by your girlfriend." She said with a smile.

  
"Alison, cut it out." He nearly blushed. If she kept this up he'd never be able to shop there again. "She's someone's grandma." 

"Yeah - well my mother will be one soon too and we know her history." She bit back a chuckle.

Rafe shuddered at the thought. "Seriously, can we please stop this conversation now? Do me a favor, just open it."

Alison peeled away the wrapping. As the title of the book came into view she whispered. "Rafe…"

He touched a hand to her cheek. "I thought, you know, we could read it to the kids on this night every year."

"Starting now." Alison sighed.

"Starting now." Rafe agreed.

"I love you." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Love you too." Rafe replied as he sat down and pulled her into his arms. She leaned back against him, the book rested on her growing belly as he began to read. "Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house…"

And so, their first tradition in their new home began.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Wishing all of you the happiest of holidays! May all your dreams for the New Year come true. Until 39 xox - G  
  
Chapter Thirty-eight  
  
As he lay with her, curled up on the couch, he could tell she was fast asleep. Her breathing was slow and deep and even. Her eyes had closed before he read the last verse of the story, just as he predicted to himself the moment he started to read.  
  
Rafe thought he really should bring her upstairs to bed, but was too content to want to move. The candles had burned themselves out, the fire smoldered in the fireplace and the room was now lit solely by the twinkling lights of the tree.  
  
He should have guessed they had both bought the house, separately, but together. Lucy and Abby must have been dying keeping the fact from both him and Alison. He chuckled softly at the thought. However it happened, one thing was absolutely clear, this was the place they were destined to call their home.  
  
Rafe could see it all clearly, and though he was terrified he knew, without a doubt that it would all be OK. If he had her, nothing that happened outside these walls mattered. He joked with her but he meant it. She was the best gift he ever got.  
  
Alison sighed in her sleep, snuggling closer. She tossed and turned a lot lately, it was so hard for her to get comfortable. She didn't seem to have much of a problem tonight, Rafe thought as his arms tightened around her. His hands ran over her stomach. Just a few more weeks and they'd see if her prediction was right.  
  
Tomorrow they'd be at Lucy's and it will be so much fun to see the reactions on Christina's and Danny's faces. They were just the right age to be caught up in all the magic of Christmas. Rafe's mind filled with dreams of their own family, and all the Christmases to come. Toys everywhere, the kid's eyes huge, all the fun of waiting for Santa to come. He never imagined he'd have the chance to see it all himself or have the chance to have a family. Rafe buried his nose in Alison's hair, his own eyes heavy with sleep. As he drifted off, Rafe thought with a sigh, for once, there was so much to look forward to. He intended to enjoy every minute of it.  
  
************  
  
"Did I say thank you yet?" Cam asked as he eased Abby inside, his lips on her neck.  
  
She giggled. "About a hundred times."  
  
"Well. That's a hundred too few. Maybe I'll just have to show you how happy you've made me." He said with a grin as he shoved her gently onto the couch.  
  
She landed with a bit of a bounce. "Cameron." she warned, her voice lost on his lips.  
  
Within seconds they were in the exact same spot they'd been before she surprised him. When he finally moved his mouth away from hers she scolded him, "You're wrinkling my dress."  
  
"I'll iron it." He promised as he pulled her to sit up, his hands reaching behind her back to ease the zipper down.  
  
She burst into laughter. "Oh really?"  
  
"What? I know how to iron." His said, his voice pretending to be hurt as she stood and moved away from him, kicking off her shoes and slipping off the dress. She laid it carefully over the back of a chair.  
  
"Uh huh. I've seen your handiwork, Forget it. There." She said as she walked back to him. "That's better."  
  
His eyes roamed over her, hungrily. "It certainly is. Get over here." He said as he reached for her and pulled her to him.  
  
In the years she was without him, this is what she missed most of all. The easy way they had with one another. Maybe it came from being in love for so long. All Abby knew was that she was lost without him. As she felt his skin touch hers she knew there was nothing else she could possibly wish for. This unbelievable chance to be with him again made her feel completely selfish to want for anything else. She felt his lips search for hers once more and soon she felt herself fall under his spell again.  
  
They became lost in each other for hours, a tangled heap of love and passion. Cam couldn't believe it was true but every single minute he was with her he wanted her more. He couldn't get enough of her, the way she felt, smelled, tasted. He never wanted to be separated from her for more than a few hours ever again. He figured he'd discuss that with her later. He thought she might agree.  
  
As they both fought to catch their breath, Abby's lips curved into a smile. "Wow. If that's the thank you I get for bringing your family here early I'd have gotten them to come in a week ago."  
  
"Abby." Cam whispered, his voice becoming serious. "I mean it. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." She whispered, touching her lips to his. Her eyes began to sparkle. "Now. Give me my present."  
  
"You just got it." He laughed.  
  
Abby glared at him, making him laugh harder.  
  
"C'mon. I mean it. You got your big present. I want mine." She pouted a bit.  
  
"You're so demanding." Cam said with a sigh. "OK - give me a minute."  
  
Abby watched him as he rose from the couch, stealing the blanket away from her to wrap around his waist. "Hey!" She giggled as she reached down to scoop up his shirt, pulling it on and buttoning it up. He went over to the tree and brought back a large, square, flat package.  
  
"Here you go brat." He said with a grin as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
She took the name he called her as a compliment. "Thank you." Abby looked at the gift in her lap and sighed before she tore the paper away.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, puzzled. It looked like a book or a photo album, not at all the romantic gift she was expecting from him.  
  
"It's a book." Cam said with a grin. "Open it."  
  
As she did Abby's eyes filled with tears. "Cameron." She said with a sigh. "Did you do this all yourself?"  
  
"I had a little help." He admitted, curling his arm around her to peer over her shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe it. Where did you find some of these things?" She asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"I've been nosing around here. You save everything you know that?"  
  
"I'm so glad I did. Cam. This is amazing."  
  
He placed a kiss on her temple and just sat there, watching her face as she skimmed through the pages. It was a book, about his favorite subject. It was all about Abby. Pages of memories from the time she was a baby until now, filled with pictures and notes and all the little things she saved, like a flower from the corsage from her prom, and dozens of pairs of movie ticket stubs. He wasn't joking when he said she saved everything - but now it was all in one place.  
  
She cried harder at every turn, nearly soaking the pages. Cam was thankful most of them were covered in plastic. As she got to the end she noticed a good portion of the book was blank. She looked up at him, curious, but still too stunned to speak.  
  
Cam smiled at her, "I had to leave some room for later. You're not nearly done yet."  
  
"Thank you." Abby whispered as she brought her hand to his cheek.  
  
"No. Abby. Thank you. You're the one who brought me back here. Even this seems like too little to thank you."  
  
"This isn't a contest, Cameron." She said softly as she took his hand and kissed it. "You forget that I brought you back here for me too."  
  
"So it's a tie?" He asked as he kissed her.  
  
"Oh yeah." She replied. "It's a tie." 


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: I've eaten 2 dozen cookies or so by now and I figured I should do something constructive - like post a new chapter. ;) Anyone know how many calories you burn by typing??? LOL! Enjoy! xox-G  
  
Chapter Thirty-nine  
  
Rafe rolled over to find that she wasn't there. He could hear the radio on downstairs, and the scent of something cooking in the kitchen. He furrowed his brow, worried that she was overdoing it again.  
  
As he walked downstairs he smiled as he thought of how this is what every morning would be like. Except he hadn't exactly told her all of his plans. He knew she'd protest, but he decided to fight one battle at a time. He walked slowly into kitchen and watched her for a few seconds from the doorway. Alison stood with her back to him at the stove. He could tell she was uncomfortable. One hand held a spatula, the other rested on her back.  
  
"Ahem." He said as he cleared his throat. "Didn't we discuss this?"  
  
Alison turned to look at him and gave him a huge smile. "Merry Christmas!" She said, brightly.  
  
"Merry Christmas back." He said as he moved across the room to kiss her. "Alison. I told you."  
  
"Shh. Rafe - don't. Please? Don't start lecturing me. It's Christmas morning, the first of a hundred in our home and all I really wanted was to make you breakfast. I've still got 5 weeks left and I can't sit still any longer." She looked up at him and warned, "You have to start letting me do something or I'm going to get really cranky."  
  
As he pulled her close he cringed at the image. Though he truly loved them all - cranky Alison was not his favorite version. He'd better get ready though, since she was sure to make an appearance in the delivery room.  
  
"OK. Just make sure you take some time to relax." He decided to give in - since she was practically done already anyway.  
  
"Thank you. Pancakes?" She asked as she took them off the griddle. Abby may not be a cook, but she found everything Alison asked for.  
  
"My favorite." He said as he took the plate from her and placed it on the breakfast bar. He then took her plate as well and helped her to sit on the stool beside him.  
  
As she settled in she turned to smile at him and gave him a kiss.  
  
They ate their breakfast and chatted about the work that needed to be done. The wallpaper in the kitchen was fairly worn; the bedrooms upstairs needed a fresh coat of paint. The basement was unfinished. Alison thought it'd be a perfect playroom for the kids but it needed a lot of work. She was already dreaming of the flowers and vegetables she'd plant in the garden she had planned for their yard.  
  
"So, next week I guess, once we're settled." She stopped when she saw the look on Rafe's face.  
  
"What?" She asked suspicious.  
  
"Angel. Please hear me out before you go crazy." He started.  
  
"This is the start of a conversation I won't like isn't it?" She said, her voice becoming annoyed.  
  
"Angel." Rafe began again.  
  
"Don't "Angel" me, Rafe Kovich. I love when you call me that - but not when you're trying to get me to agree to something I know I won't want to agree to." Alison glared at him.  
  
"You have no idea what I'm going to say." He insisted, grabbing her hand.  
  
She snatched it away. "Oh yes. I do. Let me guess. You don't want to move in until the baby's born."  
  
Stunned that she guessed, he looked at her speechless.  
  
"What's more -" Alison continued. "I bet you clocked the distance between here and the hospital and figured it would take too long to get there. Plus - if I go into labor while you're at work if we stay in the apartment I'll be right upstairs."  
  
Rafe continued to stare at her.  
  
"Go ahead. Tell me I'm right." She said with a sigh.  
  
"You are right. That's unbelievable. So you understand." He said, relieved.  
  
"Uh huh. I know you all too well. Guess what? You can forget it." She said as she hopped down and brought her dish to the sink.  
  
"Alison." His voice held a warning.  
  
"No. I'm not going to argue with you on Christmas - Rafe - but I didn't buy this house to let it sit empty for another month. I bought it for us to live in."  
  
He put his own plate in the sink and reached for her hands. "And I did too - but not quite yet."  
  
She looked up at him, her tone serious. "Rafe. We need to have a talk."  
  
"This sounds serious." He said, his eyes glinting with amusement.  
  
"I'm not joking." She said. "We should have had this conversation a long time ago."  
  
"Should I sit down?" He asked, still not taking her seriously.  
  
"I don't care what you do as long as you stop making fun of me and listen." She was clearly getting angry.  
  
Whoa. Wrong time to joke with her. "Ohhh Kaaaay." Rafe said, as he took a seat again.  
  
She looked him straight in the eye. "Do you honestly think it's your job to make sure I'm out of harms way 24 hours a day, 7 days a week?"  
  
"Yes." He answered with a second's hesitation.  
  
"You're insane." She said with a sigh.  
  
"Alison." He began.  
  
"That's impossible, Rafe. You couldn't possibly do that."  
  
"I could try."  
  
"And blame yourself if you let me out of your sight for a second. Add a child to that and not only will you never get a moment's rest, you'll never be able to work again." She took his hand in hers. "Stop. Please. I'll be fine. We'll be fine. But I'm not going to sit here and watch you kill yourself trying to play Superman."  
  
Rafe just looked at her and tried to find an argument she'd understand to prove his point.  
  
Before he could answer she spoke again. "You're amazing." She insisted. "You are - but you told me you never really had wings so flying is out of the question. I love that you want to try - I really, truly do - but Rafe, it's impossible. You can't be everyplace at once."  
  
He ran a hand over her cheek and said, "That won't be a problem if you stay close by."  
  
Alison rolled her eyes. "Rafe - if you want something you can keep an eye on all day - get a goldfish."  
  
"But."  
  
She kissed him to keep him from arguing. "Stop it. You can't keep me or the baby for that matter- under lock and key. Pardon the comparison but that would make you just like Joshua."  
  
"Alison!" Rafe was shocked.  
  
"It would. His reasons were different, but he wanted to keep an eye on me constantly and it was like being in prison. You want to take care of me and the baby - I know that's all you want to do, but you need to let go."  
  
He looked at her for a full minute and held his breath before he finally answered. "I'm terrified that something will happen to you." He looked down at her stomach and placed his hand on it gently.  
  
She covered his hand with hers. "I know, and with my track record I honestly don't blame you - but Caleb is gone, the vampires are gone and you can't save me from slipping and falling or any other random accident that might happen." He started to protest and she cut him off. "You can't, Rafe. I'm begging you, please - don't try. You'll just make yourself crazy."  
  
Alison lifted a hand to his chin and moved his face so he met her eyes. "If you promise me you will try and ease up a little I promise that I'll stay in the apartment until after the baby is born." In a way, she was actually winning this argument by agreeing. We need time to decorate and fix up the upstairs anyway, she thought to herself.  
  
It seemed like a reasonable compromise to him, but he wasn't sure if he could hold up his end of the bargain. "I promise. I will try."  
  
"That's all I ask." She said as she kissed him again. "Now. Let's get ready to go to Lucy's."  
  
She waddled past him and moved towards the stairs. She turned and gave him a smile. "You will let me go to Lucy's for Christmas, right?"  
  
"As long as you let me stay next to you the whole time." He said with a grin.  
  
"Is that part of our compromise?" She asked, already on her way upstairs.  
  
"Most definitely." He said as he ran up after her. 


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: This has got to be the longest Christmas ever. Coming very soon : ) looks like - another wedding!!! Just hope my own lives up to the ones I imagine for other people. LOL! Until 41 xox - G

Chapter Forty

Rafe's eyes were wide with shock. Between Ian and Cam's brother-in-law he was about to lose it. He held Cam's little nephew in his arms, and he couldn't believe how tiny he was, even at 5 months old. It was good to get some practice in, but he could do without the horror stories about labor and delivery.

Alison gazed over at him, her eyes welling up. "Oh my God, Abby - look at him."

Abby glanced around and smiled. "He's a natural - Ali. Much better than Cam. He held all those kids like footballs." 

Alison wiped at her eyes with a tissue. "I'm sorry. I can't stop crying these days. Between the house and the baby coming - I'm a mess."

Abby smiled and took her hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "Well. You just relax. Just look around and enjoy the show."

Lucy's house was a flurry of activity. Danny and Christina made fast friends with Cam's sister's other two kids, and the four of them were constantly underfoot. There was so much food, and fun and laughter, just like the Christmases Alison imagined she and Rafe would have in their new home.

Lucy sank down next to Alison on the couch, clutching a glass of champagne. "I need a break." 

"Oh Lucy, if anyone deserves one it's you. All the work you did for Rafe and I on the house…" Alison began.

"And including Cam's family at the last minute, not to mention all the work you've done for the wedding…" Abby added.

"You're amazing." Alison finished. "Thank you."

Lucy smiled and gave a shrug, "Stop. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Lucy." She grabbed her hand and then reached for Abby's "Abby. You helped make our dream come true." The tears started again.

"Oh no! Alison, please, stop with the waterworks. My cousin will be over here in a flash if he thinks something's the matter."

"Speak of the devil." Abby said with a grin. "Sorry - I mean angel." She laughed.

  
Lucy jumped off the couch. "Cousin, look at you with that precious little one. Aren't you an expert already? Now, hand him over to me for a second and have a seat."

"Don't worry, she's fine." Lucy whispered in his ear, "Just a little overwhelmed."

"Hey." He said as he sat beside Alison, bringing a hand to her face. "Those are happy tears - right?"

Alison sniffled. "Yeah. Rafe look. All these people, all this commotion. I love it. I can't wait until we have this too."

"We have it now and then we get to go home to our quiet little house." Rafe joked as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Won't be quiet for long." Abby commented with a smile as she sipped her wine.

"Enough out of you." Rafe warned her. "Just wait till it's your turn. Keep it up - 'cause I'll remember that."

"At least I didn't have to cook last night." Abby countered.

"Alison!" Rafe didn't want to admit she'd talked in into it - again. Especially not in front of Abby.

"What?" She said with a grin. "I was just bragging about what a wonderful cook you've become."

"Making grilled cheese sandwiches does not constitute cooking." Rafe protested.

"I'll have to agree," Cam chimed in. "Abby's made those before - and you certainly can't call it cooking." He perched himself on the arm of the chair Abby sat in.

She smacked him gently, but smiled and said, "That's true. It's grilled cheese, not blackened - right?"

"Hey. Thanks for bailing me out over there." Rafe said, sarcastically.

"Oh man - c'mon. I couldn't help it. You should have seen your face - that was priceless. When Tom started talking about how Molly screamed at him…" Cam shook with laughter.

"I won't do that." Alison promised as she took Rafe's hand in hers. He looked into her eyes and smiled. 

"Oh sweetie." Abby chuckled, "I think you might - but you won't really mean it."

Alison noticed that Rafe seemed to have little to say. "Rafe?" She prompted.

"What?" He said, trying to stay out of this conversation. A quick glance at Cam said he was on his own again. 

"I won't." Alison promised. "I won't yell at you, Rafe. I love you."

"I love you too, but let's just say that I give you permission to yell if you feel like it." Rafe as he kissed her quickly, pedaling furiously to stay out of trouble.

"But - I really don't think I will." Alison insisted.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." He replied, kissing her again.

"Ugh! God!" She said as she pulled away. She held her hands out to him. "Help me up, please."

He gently helped her off the couch. "You OK?"

"Yep." She sighed. "Just running to the bathroom for the eight hundredth time." She rubbed her stomach. "I wish she would move over a bit. She's driving me crazy today." 

He couldn't help grinning as she tottered off. 

"Rafe. Sorry to say it - but I can see it clearly. She's going to scream at you at you and then some." Abby said giggling as she watched her too.

"I figured as much." Rafe said with a sigh.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: A few things - the first you may/may not care about: 1) I looked it up. Typing burns approx. 100 calories an hour. So basically, I'd have to type about 12 hours to burn off the cookies I ate - assuming the cookies are 100 calories each - which is quite possible!! So - all hope that writing this story will keep me thin is out the window. LOL! 2) PCGirl - Interesting theory. : ) - More to come soon…xox - G

Chapter Forty-one

"That was fun." Abby said with a yawn as they walked back into the apartment.

"It was. It was also so nice of Lucy to include my family." Cam said as he threw the keys on the table next to the door. Abby stopped and waited to hear them fall there, since she was tired of him losing the keys. It made them ten minutes late everywhere they went.

"She's a very nice person." Abby remarked as she sank into the couch - slipping her shoes off.

"She is." Cam replied. "Almost as nice as Rafe." He added as he rolled his eyes.

"What?" Abby laughed at the look on his face.

"Abby's sister's husband is sooooo sweet - he's soooo cute - he's such a doll." Cam said in a high pitched sing song voice.

"Who said that?" She could barely breathe and was almost doubled over.

Cam stared at her. "Who didn't? My mom, my sister - hell my dad even thinks he's great."

"Was he the one who called him a doll?" Abby asked, her voice serious.

"I think so." Cam tried to keep a straight face as he glared at her. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. 

"Aww - sweetie. Are you jealous?" She asked, inching closer to him.

He shrugged away her comment. "No. I'm not jealous. He's got nothing on me." 

"Well. I have to agree. Rafe is a pretty great guy. Too bad. He was already taken when I met him." She laughed at him as she pressed her lips to his.

He kissed her back and she truly forgot what they were just talking about. "Six days, Abs." He whispered.

She sighed , "Yeah. Six days and I'll be your wife." Her eyes started to fill up.

"Are you going to cry now?" He asked as he kissed her again.

"No." She protested, as her eyes betrayed her. Tears began to fall.

"Sad that you can't marry Rafe?" Cam wiped a tear from her cheek with a chuckle.

She burst into laughter again. She reached up and held his face in her hands, looking straight into his eyes. Tears still spilled from her own as she said, "Oh God Cam - I love you. I swear. No one else makes me laugh as much as you." She pulled his face close again and kissed him.  


"And that's a good thing?" He asked as he eased away, running his hand through her hair.

"Oh yeah." She replied, grabbing him and bringing him back to her. "It's a very good thing."

************

"I love this house. Did I tell you that yet today?" Alison asked as they walked into their new home. They were staying one more night, then going back to the warehouse to be close by for the wedding and of course, close to the hospital.

He was so happy to see her so happy. It was truly his goal in life. Looked like lately, he was really succeeding. "I think you mentioned it. To me - and to everyone at Lucy's." Rafe replied as he helped her off with her coat. She whispered thank you and then sneezed, loudly.

It was the third time she'd sneezed since they left Lucy's house. "God bless you." He said, also for the third time, suddenly concerned. He hung their coats on the hooks near the door, never taking his eyes off her.

She nudged her shoes off and smoothed her sweater over her stomach. "Did you turn the heat down? It's cold in here." Alison shivered a bit as she walked toward the couch.

"It's actually pretty warm." He said, as he heard her sneeze again.

"I'm freezing." Alison commented as she coughed and began to lay down. He walked right behind her and helped her get settled.

"Alison?" Rafe said as he knelt next to her and placed his lips on her forehead. "You're warm." 

"You're cute." Suddenly really tired, Alison smiled at him and lay a hand on his cheek. "You're going to be so good with the baby, Rafe. I'm telling you - everyone said so today."

He watched her begin to relax and noticed her face was a bit flushed. She kept talking, her voice a bit groggy. "Cam's sister said she can't believe we waited so long to have kids." She sneezed again, but kept right on talking. "And here I was thinking everyone wondered why we started so soon." She smiled up at him again.

Rafe pulled a blanket off a nearby chair and covered her with it. He was too preoccupied to really pay attention to what she was saying. "That's nice. Really it is. But, right now, I'm worried about you."

"You're always - achoo!! - worried about me." She sniffled and snuggled in, pulling the blanket up to cover her arms. "What else is new?"

"It's 30 degrees outside. Why weren't you wearing a hat?" He asked as he ran his hand over her hair.

"It would mess up my hair." She replied, completely serious.

"Alison." Rafe's voice sounded exasperated. That would be her excuse.

"I'm fine." She said as she took the tissue he handed her and blew her nose. "I guess I have a little cold." 

"You have a fever too - I think." Rafe's brow wrinkled. "Stay right here, OK? I'm calling the doctor."

He stood and moved into the kitchen. She heard Rafe's hushed voice - sounding a bit frantic as he talked to her doctor.

Alison grabbed another tissue from the box Rafe left by the couch. "He's so sweet." She said as she looked down at her stomach, running her hand over it gently. "Look how he takes care of us. He's going to be the best dad ever." 

"We're fine - aren't we sweetie?" she said with a sigh. "Just a little - achoo!! - cold - right?" 

She lay there sniffling and still shivering a bit, wondering what was taking him so long. He had hung up the phone like ten minutes ago.

"Rafe?" She called, her voice sounding as if all stuffed up, which of course, she was.

"Just a minute." He said, banging cabinets open and closed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as she blew her nose again.

"I'm looking to see what we have here for you to take. I think I'll have to go out." He said as he came back in the room.

"Rafe…" She protested.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Shh. I have to see if you really have a temperature. I'm just running to the drugstore. I'll be back in a second." 

"It's Christmas night - Rafe - nothing's going to be open." Alison cautioned him as she watched him sprint towards the door .

"I'll find someplace. Just rest. Don't move." He ordered though his voice was gentle. "I'll be back soon." 

Alison shifted to try and get comfortable as she sighed again. "See? What did I tell you? He's the best in the world, little one." resting her hands on her belly as her eyes fluttered closed. Content and knowing she was being loved and cared for she drifted off to sleep. 


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: PCGirl: uh uh - ain't telling. LOL! Melody and Nat: Don't worry - I think Ali'll live - I just wanted to give Rafe something to actually worry about for a change. I don't want to make him seem like a wimp - but I also want them to be happy in this story. Let me tell you it's hard to do. I'm so afraid at times all this day to day stuff'll be too boring.  
  
One other thing I wanted to mention - I wrote something a little bit ago and it's a short story I guess maybe like 3 or 4 chapters - sort of picking up where PC ended and it has Rafe having a VERY bad reaction to the truth about Alison and - you know - that guy with the fangs. Anyway - it needs some work but I'll put it out there if you think you want to read it. It's me writing it - remember - so it'll end happy - but it starts out just awful. Just let me know. Thanks!  
  
Until I feel the need to burn another 100 calories :) ..xox - G  
  
Chapter Forty-two  
  
"Drink it." He ordered, glaring at her.  
  
"You're mean." Alison pouted.  
  
"Alison." Rafe warned. "If you want to be well enough for Abby's wedding - you'll drink it."  
  
"There's that voice again Kate - we're in big trouble now." Alison giggled as she took the glass of orange juice from Rafe's hand. She finished the whole thing in one gulp and handed it back to him.  
  
He shook his head at her. "You're impossible."  
  
She smiled widely at him. "I think I've been a very good patient."  
  
He bent down to kiss her forehead. "I think this whole "catching a cold thing" was a plot of yours so we would not have to leave this house." Rafe grinned as he added, "Your fever's down."  
  
"You are so cute - kissing my forehead to see if I have a fever. That's very scientific." She teased as she laughed at him. Her voice got serious when she asked, "Where'd you get that from?"  
  
"What? Oh - I guess - well. My mom used to do that when I got sick." He said.  
  
"Did she really?" Alison asked, as she took his hand and threaded their fingers together.  
  
Rafe sat on the bed next to her and brought their hands to his lips. Kissing hers gently he replied, "Yeah. She never used a thermometer; at least I don't remember her doing that. She always just sort of - figured it out."  
  
"So - you inherited this talent." She said with a smile.  
  
"What talent?"  
  
Alison ran a hand over his cheek. "Taking care of people. Now I know why you're so good at it. Your mom taught you how."  
  
"I guess so." He said, smiling at the memory of her. "She was the best."  
  
"From what you tell me about her - I certainly believe it." Alison yawned and leaned back into the pillows. "I can't believe I caught a cold. As if it isn't enough already that I'm achy and bloated and feel like aliens have taken over my body."  
  
"Is that what it's like?" He laughed as he placed a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Pretty much." Alison placed her hand over his. "I'm so not in charge anymore. She calls all the shots and ooo - wow." Her eyes widened and she shifted to sit up.  
  
"What?" Rafe barely moved, but she could tell by the look on his face that he was 3 seconds from starting the car and taking her to the hospital.  
  
She swallowed and moved again trying to get comfortable. "No. It's OK. She's just practicing again."  
  
Rafe rubbed his hand over his heart, willing it to return to normal. "Can you please tell her to stop?" He asked, only half kidding. "I have a coronary every time you do that."  
  
Alison shook her head and reached to grab another tissue. "Uh uh. You tell her. I told you - I have absolutely no control anymore."  
  
Rafe reached over and inched the top of her pajamas off her round belly. He placed his hand there and thought for the hundredth time how amazing this was. It was crazy to see how this little tiny person changed what Alison looked like - her usually flat stomach was stretched tightly out over what resembled a volleyball. He ran his hand over her and could actually feel the baby moving wherever he touched. It was like the baby recognized him.  
  
"She can hear me now - right?" He asked with a grin, even though he knew the answer.  
  
Alison blew her hair out of her eyes in annoyance. "No Rafe, I play music and rest earphones on my stomach for the fun of it." She couldn't help smiling as she watched him lean his face close to her belly button, which looked so weird since it'd popped out. "Yes - she can hear you."  
  
At the mention of music she watched his eyebrows rise up in curiosity. "Mozart - Rafe. Maybe a little disco." She said with a smile. "Nothing by that excuse for a musician - don't worry."  
  
He smiled as he kissed her stomach and then began to speak, his voice gentle but serious. "OK. Listen up. You've got some time left in there. I can't wait to see you - I really can't. Mostly - I want to know if your mom's intuition is right - if you really are my little princess." He ran his hand over her again. "So - little one, I gotta tell you - I love you - but it's still too early for you to come out. We've got some stuff to do to get ready for you and - we're not done yet."  
  
Alison ran a hand over his hair. She already had a stuffy nose and now his words were making her cry. He will absolutely treat her like a princess she thought with a sigh as her head began swimming with images. I can see it all now, she thought. He'll teach her how to dance, she could see a little girl standing on his feet as he swayed her back and forth to the music, She saw them both sitting on the floor near the fire as he watched her color, and when they looked up at her she saw that their eyes the same shade, both sparkling with laughter. All those things, all the dreams Rafe gave her when she found out her father died, they would really come true for their daughter. She was so, so lucky. She grabbed another tissue. Between all this crying and her cold - they should buy stock in Kleenex, she thought as she blew her nose.  
  
Rafe's voice got softer, "Do me a favor - OK? Just relax. Take it easy. Just stick with the plan and come out in February, alright?" He paused for a moment and then nodded. "Alright. Good. I'm glad we understand each other."  
  
Is he serious? Alison thought with a laugh. He is actually trying to reason with the baby. He sounded like he did when he was explaining a plan to rid the place where they lived of one evil force or another. He'd been acting like an angel lately, but that slayer instinct was never far away. She shook her head at him. Nice try, Rafe. She smiled. Like that'll do any good.  
  
Thinking he'd done a pretty good job, he kissed her stomach once more as he finished and then covered her belly again. He drew the blanket up over her and tucked it around her as he shifted to sit up.  
  
Alison grabbed another tissue as she watched him, pressing it to her eyes. "I'm going to drown if I keep crying like this." She said with a watery laugh.  
  
"Probably." Rafe smoothed her hair off her face and brushed away the last of her tears. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry. If you start to - I'll save you."  
  
"You always do." She sighed, pulling him close for a kiss. 


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Without further adieu..The Wedding. Happy New Year one and all! xox- G  
  
Chapter Forty-three  
  
"You look so much better." She said with a sob.  
  
"I'm fine. Sweetie. You need to stop crying." Alison said as she smoothed a loose strand of Abby's hair back behind her ear.  
  
Abby looked up and blinked furiously. "You're one to talk. You cry every other minute."  
  
Handing her a tissue Alison agreed. "You're right. I shouldn't - but you're ruining your makeup."  
  
"I just can't believe it. I tried to make peace with this a long, long time ago." Panic filled her voice. "Ali, I'm just so afraid it isn't real. Like I'll wake up tomorrow and find out it's all been a dream." She dabbed at her eyes, ever thankful for waterproof mascara.  
  
"Shh. Abby - it's real." Alison pulled her close for a hug. "Cam's here. He's here to stay and you're getting married."  
  
"But what if -" Abby began to protest as she pulled away.  
  
"But what if nothing." Alison replied. "Don't do this. I know - I 'm a bit of a hypocrite, but don't. Don't focus on what's scaring you Abby. Not today. Think about how wonderful it's going to be. Think about the unbelievable second chance you guys are getting. Don't let your fear take away one single moment of your happiness. It's too precious."  
  
"Besides." She said with a smile. "If you don't go through with this while wearing my dress - I never forgive you."  
  
"You're a very wise woman, Alison Kovich." Abby said with a smile, taking a deep breath to steady herself.  
  
Alison wiped a stray tear off her sister's cheek. "I'm not so wise; I've just had my fair share of frightening moments."  
  
"Not much anymore." Abby said with a sniffle.  
  
"No." Alison agreed, grinning as she rubbed her stomach gently. "Not much anymore."  
  
"So." She said as she picked up her bouquet. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Abby said with a sigh. "I'm ready."  
  
************  
  
"I can't believe this is the gym. Where did you put all the stuff that was in here?" Cam said as he looked around.  
  
There was white tulle and twinkling white lights strung everywhere. The ceiling was hung with dark blue fabric and little lights that shone like stars. There were a few tables, draped in the same dark blue and what seemed like thousands of candles. As Cam looked up he was reminded again of the color of Abby's eyes. He began to fidget, his heart pounding. He couldn't wait to see her.  
  
"I have no idea." Rafe shrugged. "I just know Lucy promised she'd get it all back to normal by tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure they'll be a jump in memberships for the New Year." He finished and then - he sneezed.  
  
"She gave you her cold, huh?" Cam said with a smirk, thankful to have something to joke about so he didn't become a complete nervous wreck.  
  
"No." Rafe denied it, even though he'd felt crummy all day. He sneezed again. "I don't get sick."  
  
"Uh huh." Cam laughed. "Sure you don't."  
  
It was about 11:30. Everyone was settling into their seats. Soft music filled the air and in a few moments, Alison walked carefully down the stairs, pulling the hem of her dark blue gown off the ground to keep from tripping. Rafe was waiting at the bottom to take her hand and walk with her to the makeshift altar. Cam's sister followed right behind. Alison gave Cam a huge smile as she stood across from him.  
  
And then came Abby. As she stood at the end of the aisle it was hard not to notice that the sequins on her gown matched the stars in her eyes. She could barely see anything but Cam's smiling face at the end of the aisle. It's all she wanted to see anyway. She took Cam's father's arm and walked slowly toward him. As they paused at the end of the aisle, his father gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I hope my son knows how lucky he is." He whispered. "Don't worry." Abby whispered back with a smile. "I'll make sure I remind him."  
  
Handing her bouquet to Alison, she turned toward Cameron and placed both her hands in his, sighing as she looked up at him.  
  
She was so beautiful - he was speechless. He just stared at her, mesmerized. After his words of greeting, the minister had to ask Cameron three times to start. He acted like he couldn't hear him.  
  
Abby started to laugh. "Cam - sweetie?" She nudged him.  
  
He finally found his voice. "Yeah?" He said, still gazing at her.  
  
"We're getting married here." She said, softly.  
  
"Yeah." Cam replied - still out of it.  
  
She inched closer and whispered. "That means we have to exchange vows. You go first."  
  
He shook his head to clear it and took a deep breath. "Right. Yeah. I knew that. OK."  
  
Abby couldn't help giggling. He was a wreck. Seeing him like that made her suddenly, unbelievably calm.  
  
"OK." Cam said again. "Here we go."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and whispered, "Honey, just start."  
  
He held her hands tighter and stared into her eyes. "I remember when I met you. You were like six years old and I was nine. You followed me around wherever I went and I tried - really hard to lose you. I think I might have hidden a time or two." Abby laughed again as he continued. "Of course, I think we were playing hide and seek at the time - but the point is - you always, always found me." He ran a hand down her cheek. "No matter how far away I went."  
  
The real meaning of his words were not lost on Abby, or Alison either, who dug into her bouquet to grab the tissues she'd hidden there.  
  
"Abigail Kathryn McBride, you are the most amazing person I have ever known and my dad doesn't have to worry and you don't need to remind me. I know for sure how lucky I am. So, today, I promise you that I will stop stealing your English muffins in the morning and to keep track of my keys." His voice got low and serious as he finished. "Abby. I promise to love you more tomorrow than I do today and then a little bit more than that every single day for the rest of my life."  
  
Some of the most unconventional vows in the history of the world, but to Abby they were perfect. Overcome by the love she felt for him, suddenly she was the one who couldn't speak.  
  
"Now you go." Cam prompted as he looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"I know. Give me a minute." She said, turning to Alison who was ready to hand her a tissue. She dabbed at her eyes and then grabbed his hands again. She took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Cameron. I can't remember a moment that I didn't love you. From the time I was a little girl you were always there to look out for me. I remember one time in particular, I think I was about fifteen. Someone was taunting me and I was crying and you stormed in and told everyone who listen that they just didn't get how special I was. You held onto my hand the whole time you were talking and even though I heard every word I still didn't get it. I couldn't comprehend that it was actually me you were talking about."  
  
Tears streamed down her face, and as she spoke she was taken back to that moment. She felt her hand in his and squeezed it. She laughed as she continued. "I'll never forget it. That was the day you told me you loved me too, although I think you said something like "Of course I love you - what am I an idiot?"  
  
At that, everyone laughed, especially Cam's brothers who also called out and answered "Yes." to her question.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, her voice filled with love. "Cameron Donovan. I love you. I have always loved you and I'll love you every second I am lucky enough to have you here with me. I'll love you still after we both leave this place -" As she finished, her voice was becoming more and more stern "- which better be at exactly the same moment - I'm warning you. Don't you dare leave me here alone."  
  
Cameron took her face in his hands and ran his thumbs over her cheeks, "Geez. Abby - can't you stop yelling at me even during our wedding?"  
  
"Yes." She said with a sigh. "I can. Just kiss me already."  
  
To keep her from yelling, and because it was what he'd wanted to do since she first laid eyes on her today, he did what she asked.  
  
Everyone in the room had no idea what to do. The minister had clearly lost all control of the ceremony. As Cam pulled away he turned to get her ring from his brother. "Don't ever take this off." He warned her as he slipped it on her finger.  
  
Abby turned to a stunned Alison as she held out his ring. "You either." She smiled at him as she gave him his.  
  
"Can I kiss you again now?" He asked, though it was pointless - since he was already doing so.  
  
"Yeah." She whispered, against his lips. "You can."  
  
As they stood there together, wrapped up in their own little world, the clock struck midnight.  
  
Soon, everyone around them was kissing someone too. 


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Melody - if you liked Cam's brothers the last chapter - wait till you see what they're up to now. : ) I swear I fell off my chair typing this!!! Glad you (and that sweet Nat too) liked the wedding. Anything for my Triplets. ;). Happy 2004! xox- G  
  
The party was in full swing. Confetti was strewn about and a band played on. The kids were still running around even though it was close to two in the morning. They'd probably sleep till noon tomorrow.  
  
Earlier in the night - Alison had pouted, realizing that she could hardly dance anymore. Rafe kissed her and told her not to worry. They'd dance for Valentine's Day - after the baby was born. She pulled his arms around her and sighed at the thought. He was always so good at making her smile.  
  
Of course, Cam and Abby were blissfully happy. They swayed in the center of the dance floor.  
  
"Still haven't forgotten those lessons huh?" She remarked as he twirled her around then brought her back in his arms.  
  
"Nope." He grinned. "I'm a regular Fred Astaire."  
  
Leave it to Cam to take a compliment and make himself an expert. "Sweetie. Let's just leave it at you can dance." Abby sighed as she pressed herself closer to him.  
  
He loved the feeling of having her in his arms. He hoped the band would never stop playing. "I have to tell you - I'm not sure this marriage is going to be valid." She said with a giggle.  
  
"Why? Because we took over?" He kissed her softly. "I think it's still OK."  
  
"No - that's not why. Your vows were wrong."  
  
He stared at her in disbelief. "I thought you liked them."  
  
"I loved them. But they were still wrong." She said, her voice serious.  
  
"Want to give me your English muffins?"  
  
"No." She laughed.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I was seven when we met - not six." She grinned at him. "You're two years older than me. Not three."  
  
"Maybe you were six and a half." Cam said, not wanting to give in.  
  
"Maybe." She agreed. "Did you just agree with me?"  
  
"Maybe." She smiled wider.  
  
"I like this marriage thing already I think." He captured her lips with his again.  
  
"Me too." She whispered as she kissed him back.  
  
Alison sat on a chair, tapping her foot and strumming her fingers over her stomach. The band took a break and she thanked the waiter who brought her a piece of cake. It was her second, but she didn't think anyone noticed.  
  
Suddenly, Abby sank into the chair next to her.  
  
"I'm so wound up. I'm never going to sleep tonight." She said with a sigh.  
  
"You're not supposed to sleep tonight." Alison laughed at her and gave her a wink.  
  
"That's true." Abby laughed back. "Where's Rafe?" She asked, looking around. It was so odd to see Alison sitting alone, especially lately. Rafe was always right beside her.  
  
"That's a great question." Alison replied. She just watched her sister for a moment, smiling at the way Cam laid his hand on Abby's shoulder and brushed back her hair when he came over to give her a glass of champagne. "He was with Cam's brothers a while ago."  
  
"Oh God." Cam said, his face suddenly full of worry. "How long has he been gone?"  
  
Alison looked at him, puzzled. "Almost an hour, actually."  
  
"Cameron. Tell me they didn't." Abby glared at him.  
  
"You know them Abs. I can't tell you that." He looked up and his face went a bit pale. "But here comes my mom and Molly. I bet they have something to say."  
  
"That poor sweet thing," Cam's mother said with a sigh as she crossed the room with her daughter. "How can we explain this to her? I hope she's carrying a girl - boys are way too much trouble. Even when they're fully grown."  
  
"I never trust the twins but Tom knows better." Molly said, nervously. "I already made him promise he'd drive her if by some chance she goes into labor tonight."  
  
"Let's pray that she won't." She whispered as the finally reached the table. "Alison, honey. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but as usual - my sons are responsible." She glared at Cameron.  
  
"Hey - mom. C'mon. I was not involved with this." He protested.  
  
"You be quiet. I'm sure there's something you've done in your life that you got away with." She reached over and took Alison's hand.  
  
"Mrs. Donovan - you're scaring me." Alison's voice trembled with panic.  
  
"Call me Sheila and please, sweetie, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine in the morning."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Alison sat up straighter and looked around the room. "Where's Rafe?"  
  
"My possibly soon to be ex-husband and two derelict brothers have him outside." Molly sighed. "He's - well - let's just say - he's feeling no pain."  
  
"Abby?" Alison pleaded with her sister to tell her what was going on. "Where is he?"  
  
"Ali - he'll be fine. It's just - well. They got him drunk - sweetie." Abby confessed.  
  
Alison burst into laughter. "That's impossible." She shook her head. "Rafe never gets drunk."  
  
"Rafe's never met the Donovan boys." Molly pointed out. "Believe me - it's their fault. They fed him pop's whiskey."  
  
"Not the good stuff?" Cam said his eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Yes." His mother glared at him again, her eyes deadly. She turned her attention back to Alison. "So - honey. Let me get you the recipe for the hangover cure, because, that poor sweet boy's going to have a hell of a headache in the morning." Sheila promised.  
  
Just then, the suspects in question came through the door, carrying a staggering Rafe.  
  
"Oh my God!!!" Alison laughed harder at the sight of him. His tie was undone and his shirttails wrinkled. He had the goofiest grin she ever saw on his face.  
  
Connor and Matt brought him over to the table as Tom hung his head and followed behind.  
  
"Set him down and get out of my sight the three of you." Sheila's voice shook with fury.  
  
"Yes ma'am" They mumbled, putting him down on the chair next to Alison. Tom looked up at Molly as she stood and walked to the opposite end of the room. He guiltily went after her.  
  
"Hey, there's my Angel." Rafe said, his voice slurred as he slumped in his chair.  
  
"Hey." Alison said as she tried to get him to sit up. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm the drunk I've everest been." Rafe said with a smile.  
  
Alison couldn't stop laughing. Rafe Kovich. The ever controlled vampire slayer was a drunken mess. She never, ever thought she'd see this in her lifetime.  
  
"I can see that. Honey, didn't you know what you were drinking?"  
  
"Your hair is golden." He replied as he ran a few strands through his fingers.  
  
"I know." She laughed harder. "Rafe. However did you get like this?"  
  
"You're really, really, really pretty. Can I kiss you?" He asked and then did just that.  
  
She smiled as he pulled away. "Rafe. Focus. Please. Tell me. What happened?"  
  
"Those guys - they're great. They gave me this stuff - tasted like poison at first but then - you know - by the fourth one it tasted really good."  
  
"How many did you have?" Cam laughed.  
  
Rafe brought his hands in front of him and began counting on his fingers. He held up seven and said "Five - I think."  
  
He turned back to Alison. "This is a really great wedding." He leaned over and buried his nose in her hair and began to kiss her neck. "Is it time for our honeymoon now?"  
  
"This isn't our wedding Rafe. We already had a honeymoon."  
  
"We can have another one." He said in the loudest whisper ever. He pulled her close and gave her a sloppy kiss.  
  
"OK. I think maybe it's time for bed." Alison said with a grin as she began to stand up.  
  
"Yeah. Bed." Rafe said with a wicked grin. "Great idea." "I was right." He announced loudly to almost the entire room. "There will be a honeymoon." Rafe tried to stand too but fell right back into the chair. Laughter could be heard all around them. No one could believe their eyes.  
  
"Cameron. Help her bring him upstairs." His mother ordered.  
  
Too scared to cross his mother, Cam started to do what she asked. "OK buddy. Let's go." He said as nudged his shoulder.  
  
Rafe didn't respond. His head nodded and he almost began to snore.  
  
Cam picked him up off the chair and walked him upstairs, plopping him down on the bed.  
  
"Thanks Cam." Alison whispered as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She bent down to take off Rafe's shoes and then sat beside him. Her hands lifted to unbutton his shirt and began ease it off him.  
  
"umm. Alison." He murmured, trying to pull her close for another kiss.  
  
"Yes Rafe?" She said softly.  
  
"You're so beautiful." He said as his lips met hers.  
  
She pushed him away gently and pulled off his shirt. She moved away for a moment and once she let him go he sank down immediately into the pillows, dead to the world within seconds.  
  
"Oh yeah - tough guy. This'll be some honeymoon." Alison giggled as she pulled a blanket over him and went to get ready for bed herself 


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Told y'all I had a lot of time to edit and write this week. Here's Cabby's honeymoon night. AND. OK you Awians - my ultra sad Rali story should be ready sometime next week. I wrote it right after PC went off the air - but it seemed too depressing to keep working on at the time. Get the tissues - it's a sob fest - well - at least I think so. :( I don't know why my imagination likes to torture me like this. Misery loves company - I guess. I sort of think I was looking for someone else to be tortured too. Thanks for volunteering girls. LOL! Until then - here's some more happiness. xox-G  
  
Chapter Forty-five  
  
"I love you." Abby said with a sigh as Cam eased her into the hotel room, his lips on her neck, right near her ear.  
  
"Love you too." He whispered as he spun her around and scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"Don't drop me." She warned as she hung on for dear life. For once she didn't have to worry. Cam held her carefully and walked towards the bed, placing her down gently in the center. She looked up at him with a smile.  
  
He lifted a hand to her head, removing her veil. As he did, her honey colored locks tumbled in a mass of curls about her shoulders. "You are so incredibly beautiful." He said as he framed her face with his hands, his fingers tangling in the silk of her hair.  
  
"Hmm?" She replied, unable to speak as she stared into his eyes.  
  
"Abby. Guess what?" He said with a grin, pressing his lips to her shoulder, inhaling the flowery scent of her skin. "You're my wife."  
  
"I am?" She said her eyes wide. "We actually got married? You must have tricked me. What was I thinking?" She giggled but was quickly silenced as his mouth covered hers.  
  
His kiss spoke volumes. It was as if he was trying to pour every once of his love into that simple gesture. She felt it wash over her, from the top of her head down to her toes. She lay back on the bed and took him with her, her hands moving to pull his tie from his collar. She was desperate to feel him near her.  
  
He pulled away and knelt at the other end of the bed, lifting one foot and then the other as he slipped off her shoes. He hadn't even noticed them before. He shook his head. They were beautiful and delicate, pearly white satin encrusted with what seemed like a thousand sparkling sequins. Women amazed him. Why go to all that trouble when no one could even see them? His hand moved to the hem of her dress and ran up the length of her leg.  
  
At least he tried to do that. He somehow got a bit lost in the miles of tulle and crinoline under her skirt.  
  
"What the hell do you have on under there?" He asked with a laugh.  
  
She held her hand out to him and gave him a naughty grin. "Help me up and I'll show you."  
  
He pulled her up and she kissed him quickly before she turned in his arms. "Go on. Get me out of this." She said as she reached up to hold her hair off the back of her neck.  
  
Cam couldn't believe he was actually nervous. He'd been with her like this countless times before. But somehow, this was different. He kissed the nape of her neck softly as his hands trembled slightly as he moved to release the laces that held the top of the dress intact.  
  
Abby shivered a bit in anticipation as it finally fell away. Cam was completely, but pleasantly surprised to see what she wore underneath. Fragile, whisper soft ivory lace clung to her and left very little to his imagination. He was awestruck. What was going on? His Abby could more often be found wearing flannel or fleece. He watched as she unhooked the skirt to her gown and stepped out of it, revealing more lace and silky thigh high stockings. She turned in a slow circle and gave him a sexy little smile. "Wow." He murmured, barely able to breathe. Unable to resist touching her for another moment, he pulled her to him and they tumbled onto the bed.  
  
"Cameron." She said softly, her teeth nipping at his earlobe. "You're incredibly overdressed."  
  
Always wanting to be helpful, Cam worked on the buttons on his shirt, making sure to keep his lips on hers as he eventually got them all open. He struggled to set his arms free as her hands reached for his belt, unbuckling it slowly and tossing it aside. Together they made sure that within minutes he was just as "comfortable" as she was, though it probably would've helped if he had taken off his shoes first. That little glitch had them both laughing, but Abby stopped as she felt Cam unhook her stockings one at a time, drawing them down slowly, taking care not to tear them as he did. His hands were driving her crazy as they ran over every inch of her.  
  
"Oh God. Cameron." She whispered again, amazed and absolutely thrilled that he could still make her feel like this after so much time. His mouth covered hers once more, teasing, tasting leaving her breathless.  
  
As he moved over her, as they came together, Abby's eyes once again filled with tears. Whether it was the first time or the hundredth, she would treasure every single second they were together like this. They were married. Cam was actually her husband. Unbelievably, against all odds, her dream had come true. 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-six  
  
"What the hell is that noise?" Rafe groaned with his arm slung over his eyes. "Is the band still downstairs?" He was sure someone was playing the drums nearby.  
  
Alison glanced at the clock - it was two in the afternoon. "The only sound in here is you breathing." She said with a laugh. "I'm glad you are though, 'cause I was beginning to worry."  
  
Rafe sneezed, and the action made it seem like in addition to the drums, someone just smashed a cymbal. "Damnit." He winced, trying to open his eyes. "What the hell happened?"  
  
She moved to sit down next to him, carrying a glass of vile looking liquid and a bottle of Tylenol. She set them down on the bedside table. "You - my dear sweet darling husband - had a very good time last night." She giggled.  
  
"God. Alison. Not so loud." Rafe said, still struggling to open his eyes. He pressed his hand to his head. His mouth felt like he'd swallowed a bale of cotton. He moved to sit up and the room spun around in a quick circle. He collapsed back down, unable to even keep his head up. "Am I dreaming or something? I must be. This is a nightmare."  
  
"No. It's Irish whiskey." She said as she gently held his chin in her hands and made him meet her eyes. "Lesson number one. Always ask what it is you're drinking." Alison gave him a smile.  
  
Rafe coughed, his voice was scratchy as he asked. "Ian gave me whiskey?"  
  
"No. Not Ian." Alison laughed again, as she handed him a tissue and smoothed his hair off his forehead. "Think back - sweetie."  
  
Rafe's brow furrowed. God - it even hurt to think, he said to himself. He squinted up at Alison as he answered, in the same scratchy voice. "Cam's brothers gave a toast. We were outside."  
  
"Good start." She ran a hand over his cheek. He was a bit warm. Poor Rafe. She thought. He's hung-over AND he's caught my cold. "You were with them and Tom, Cam's brother-in-law. And now today I hear his dad was in on it too. I don't think Cam's mom is speaking to any of them anymore."  
  
"The gym - it's New Years..." Rafe's voice rose in a panic. There was no way he'd be able to work today.  
  
"Shh - it's taken care of." Alison said to calm him. "Connor and Matt are down there working their tails off. Cam's mom's a riot. She had them open up at 6:00 am this morning. It's all under control."  
  
Rafe blew his nose and tried vainly to open his eyes. He noticed the glass on the nightstand. "What is THAT?"  
  
"Sheila Donovan's hangover cure." She said as she handed him the glass and shook two pills out of the bottle. "She sent it up earlier, with her sincere apologies. It looks gross - I know - but she swears it will help. She said to take these and drink the whole thing."  
  
He took the pills and then inspected the glass and looked back at her. "What's in it?"  
  
"Rafe - sweetie. You don't want to know. Just drink it."  
  
Deciding there was nothing on earth that could make him feel worse than he already did he looked over at Alison again, who looked absolutely gorgeous this morning. Her eyes were dancing with laughter and she visibly glowed. She smelled like summer. Rafe couldn't believe how she could look so good when he felt so bad.  
  
Sighing, he looked at the glass in his hand again he did what he was told.  
  
"UGH! That's disgusting." Rafe nearly yelled, clutching his stomach. He was now incredibly queasy.  
  
"Aw - Rafe. Can't party with the big boys - huh?" Alison said sweetly.  
  
"They're insane." He replied as he closed his eyes again.  
  
"Cam warned you. Didn't take his advice though - did you?" She took the glass from him and set it back down.  
  
"You're actually enjoying this aren't you?" Rafe sighed.  
  
She nodded and smiled widely. "Oh you bet I am. Rafe - you were so, so funny."  
  
"What the hell did I do!?" He asked his eyes wide.  
  
"Lesson number two. If you don't remember what you did and have to ask - then it's absolutely certain you made a fool of yourself." She couldn't help it - she began to laugh harder.  
  
"Alison." Rafe pleaded. "Tell me."  
  
"Nothing that bad. You mostly tried to seduce me at the table." Alison giggled.  
  
"Did it work?" He asked, feeling a little bit better at the thought.  
  
"Nearly." She grinned. "I gotta tell you - I was all ready for the second honeymoon you had planned - but then - as soon as I got you alone you were out cold."  
  
"Then I must have really been drunk." He said with a grin as he reached for her.  
  
"Oh - no you don't." She warned as she got up and brought the glass back to the kitchen. "Rafe - seriously - you should see yourself. Not to mention that you completely reek of alcohol. I'm not going anywhere near you until you take a shower."  
  
"Take one with me." He said with a devilish grin. He slowly sat up and tried to get out of bed when he let out a loud sneeze.  
  
She might have considered it - but it was clear that after his shower, Rafe would need to go back to bed alone. He had the same nasty cold she just got over. "And now - hate to break it to you - but you've caught my cold. Under any other circumstances that's a really tempting offer - but no thanks - honey. I'll take a rain check - though."  
  
"I'm not sick." Rafe insisted as he sniffled and coughed a bit. He stood on shaky legs.  
  
"Sure you're not. And you're not hung-over either." She said with a smile as she came over to help him walk to the bathroom. 


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Disclaimer: The previous chapter was in no way based on my own personal experience with being hung-over. ;)  
  
To my Awians - love y'all to pieces. Special thanks to PCFan and fanficq - I am so, so glad you're enjoying the story. It's truly my pleasure to write it. Happy New Year (6 days late - LOL!) to Bethany - and a quick note - please hurry w/the chapters!!!  
  
As promised - my sob story will be up before the weekend. :(  
  
So - here we go.more Cabby ('cause they're mine and I love 'em) and of course - more Rali to tide you over till SN starts airing Tempted. :) - Until 49 my dearests.xox - G  
  
Chapter Forty-seven  
  
Somehow, someway they'd ended up on the floor in a tangled heap. Cam turned to his side expecting to see his blushing bride and instead nearly got kicked in the face.  
  
A set of his wife's perfectly painted red toenails was the sight that met him.  
  
Grinning, he decided to go in after her. He reached over and gently placed a kiss on her foot then ducked under the blanket and blazed a trail of kisses over every inch of her until he reached her face.  
  
She greeted him with a sigh and a smile.  
  
"Abby." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair. "How did we end up down here?"  
  
"You tell me." She replied as she kissed him, still not opening her eyes.  
  
"I can't remember." Cam admitted as he softly, sweetly kissed her back. "Maybe we should retrace our steps and see if we can pick up any clues."  
  
"Good idea. In a minute." Abby pulled him closer and captured his lips again.  
  
Minutes turned to hours and both were perfectly content to live on the floor of the Honeymoon Suite at the PC Hotel. Amanda had given it to them as a wedding present. It was still so strange to be part of a family she knew so little about. Abby figured there would be tons of time to learn - and she knew Alison, which was more than she ever dreamed of. They were staying here for two nights then off for a few days in New York. They couldn't go far - Cam couldn't take that much time off from work. They planned to take a long, tropical vacation for their first anniversary.  
  
Still to them - this was paradise. Dressed in big fluffy terrycloth robes and dining on room service, they sat facing each other on the huge four poster bed.  
  
"I feel like a princess." Abby said with a sigh, as she fed Cam a chocolate covered strawberry.  
  
He inched closer to her and kissed her gently. "You look like one."  
  
She licked her lips, tasting chocolate. "Not anymore." She said her eyes serious. "Maybe yesterday."  
  
Cam ran a hand over her cheek. "No - yesterday you were breathtaking, stunning, the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."  
  
Sure he was going to say something to tease her, she prompted. "And today?"  
  
"You're twice that." He said, kissing her again.  
  
She pulled away and stared at him, a tear slowly ran down her cheek.  
  
"What?" He asked confused. Did he say something to upset her?  
  
"Did you mean that?" She asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
Abby ran the back of her hand over her face to wipe the tear away. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"  
  
Was she kidding? Cam's eyes caught hers and held. He found his answer there. She was. She didn't really believe that. My wife's crazy, Cameron thought, for the first time. He knew it wouldn't be the last.  
  
"No. Not beautiful." Cam said in reply.  
  
Abby didn't think so. She sighed and then heard him continue. "I said - breathtaking, stunning, and gorgeous."  
  
He couldn't be serious. Abby rolled her eyes. "Cam - I know you love me, but look at me. I'm a four-eyed plain Jane."  
  
What would it take for her to get it? "Abby." He began his voice a husky whisper. "It's true. Ordinarily, you wear glasses. A look I happen to find incredibly sexy by the way. You hide behind them, but I just think they frame your eyes. Eyes that are breathtaking, stunning and gorgeous." She shook her head no. He grinned as he caught her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "This is not merely my opinion. It's been proven, ask anyone. And usually, you're right - you dress pretty plainly - but that only makes me crazy to see what you wear underneath."  
  
"Cameron." Abby said, tearing up again and beginning to blush.  
  
He knelt on the bed and moved closer to her, pushing the dish of strawberries aside. He pulled the lapels of her bathrobe and yanked her to him. "You're the most beautiful, breathtaking, stunningly gorgeous woman in the world, Abby." He kissed her quickly and then went on. "I'm a writer, so I can get some more words to describe you if you need it. Like maybe lovely..." He kissed her again to prove his point and then continued ".exquisite" He kissed her again. He pulled away and thought he'd made some progress but there was part of him that was still thinking she needed persuasion so he kissed her once more. ".dazzling. You're all that and more, inside and out. How can I convince you to see it?"  
  
With that Cam took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.  
  
As soon as she caught her breath she replied. "That's a pretty good start."  
  
Since he'd started, he guessed he should finish. "You know -" Cam commented, between nips on her neck and collarbone. "This is about where we started last night."  
  
"You know what?" Abby giggled as she felt his hands tugging at the knot that held her robe closed. She pressed her lips to his ear. "You're right."  
  
"Maybe..." Cam continued, whispering against her neck as he finally pulled the knot free. "We can finally figure out the mystery."  
  
His kisses were making her dizzy and her eyes were getting cloudy but she heard herself answer him. "Of how we ended up on the floor?"  
  
"Uh huh." He said with a grin as he looked into her beautiful eyes. "Of course, it might take more than one try."  
  
Cam pushed the robe off her shoulder and Abby sighed when she felt his hands on her skin. He soon replaced them with his lips. Smiling, she reached for him and pulled him with her as she lay back on the bed. "Well - OK - if that's what it takes." 


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty-eight  
  
"How's the patient?" Lucy asked with a laugh. She walked around the gym with Alison, helping her to close up.  
  
"Anything but." Alison said with a sigh. "He's ridiculous, Lucy. He won't stay in bed. In fact - I'd better go up there soon because I know he's not resting. He'll never get over his cold if he keeps this up."  
  
"Well." She handed her a bag. "Here's the cough medicine Ian prescribed. I think it has codeine in it." Lucy laughed and gave her a wink. "Should knock him out for a bit."  
  
"Thank him for coming over for me please. I'd have never have gotten Rafe to the doctors otherwise."  
  
"Anything for you two - you know that. In fact, let me open the gym and take care of things tomorrow. Ian's off. He can take care of the kids."  
  
Alison was incredibly relieved. If she could keep an eye on Rafe maybe he'd finally relax. "Oh Lucy - could you? That would be great."  
  
"Of course. I'll be here at 6:00." Lucy gave her a quick hug. "Good luck!" She called out as she left.  
  
After locking up for the night, Alison slowly walked upstairs. Halfway up, she paused for a minute to catch her breath. It was getting harder to do everything lately.  
  
Just a few more weeks, she thought, tears brimming in her eyes. Just a few more weeks and she'd be a mother. She couldn't believe the time was finally almost here. Rubbing her hand over her belly, she opened the door slowly, praying he was asleep.  
  
Instead, she found him working on his laptop. It was clear he'd been at it for hours. Furious, she glared at him and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Hi." He whispered, barely able to speak. Not only did he have a horrible cold, he had severe laryngitis. "How was today?"  
  
Alison didn't reply, she just walked right past him and into the kitchen. She threw his medicine on the table and opened the cabinets, banging pots and pans as she went about heating up the homemade chicken soup she'd made for dinner.  
  
"Angel?" He said softly.  
  
She turned from the stove and glared at him again.  
  
"Don't talk to me." She finally answered - her voice eerily calm.  
  
"What'd I do?" He asked, confused.  
  
"RAFE." She warned him. "Stop talking." She wiped her hands on a towel and walked over to the outlet, pulling the plug on the laptop. She held it in her hand as she moved to the bed, yanking the computer away from him and setting it aside. "I don't want to hear another word out of you, just be quiet and listen to me."  
  
She was mad. Really mad. She was Cranky Alison hovering near the point of Angry Alison. He was really scared of Angry Alison. Rafe did what he was told and looked up at her as she covered him with a blanket.  
  
Alison sat on the edge of the bed and began to speak. "Do you want to be able to see the baby be born?"  
  
He started to answer and she clapped a hand over his mouth. "Yes or no, Rafe. Just nod your head."  
  
He nodded yes.  
  
"Me too. I want you to be there. I need you to be there." She said, her voice shaking a bit. "Keep this up and it'll be convenient. You'll already be in the hospital yourself when I get there."  
  
He shook his head no and then coughed loudly.  
  
"No? You don't think so? According to Ian you're about 4 seconds away from pneumonia."  
  
"Alison." He mouthed.  
  
"NO." She warned him, her eyes on fire. "Stop. You worry about me all the time and never about yourself. So if you want to make this about me - think about the fact that because you're so sick I've been running around like crazy for the past three days, working at the gym and taking care of you. Abby's on her honeymoon remember? Lucy's been trying to help but she's got kids of her own. It wouldn't be that bad if I could actually rest but I can't sleep because your coughing keeps me up all night."  
  
He looked at her and felt guilty. There was stuff he had to do. There was the renovations on the house and new classes he wanted to add to the schedule at the gym. But the truth was, he'd barely rested since he had taken care of her when she had her cold. Alison had a point, he thought, hanging his head.  
  
If he could actually breathe through his nose, Rafe would have been able to smell the soup simmering on the stove. Alison looked into his eyes again and pleaded. "Rafe. Please. You're driving me crazy. You're sick. I know - you think it's impossible - but trust me. It's true. And not to freak you out or anything but you know what the doctor said. In a week or two I could go into labor anytime."  
  
Rafe's eyes became huge as she continued. "Uh huh. That's right. No more practice." She ran a hand over his forehead and sighed. He was still running a fever. "So - tell me. Are you going to stop acting like a baby yourself and finally start doing something to get well or am I going to be stuck trying to take care of two of you?"  
  
Getting the point loud and clear he shook his head no.  
  
She stared at him and was finally convinced he understood. "Good. Now - I'm going to bring you some soup and then you're going to take the medicine Lucy brought over. And tomorrow - no laptop, no sneaking downstairs, you're going to stay in bed and rest all day. Lucy's opening up so I'll be here to make sure of it. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Rafe shook his head yes and then had a coughing fit.  
  
When he'd finished, Alison leaned forward and pulled him close. "Rafe, I'm not trying to be mean. I'm really worried about you, you know. You think you're indestructible but that's just not true." She took a deep breath and whispered. "What would I do if something happened to you?"  
  
Rafe's arms tightened around her, trying to convince her he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Please. Take care of yourself. You have to." She said as she pulled away and gave him a smile. "Otherwise who's going to take care of me?" 


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: OK. I posted Chapter 1-3 of the sad story. It looks like it'll be 4 or 5 chapters total so you won't have too long to wait. It'll all be posted by Sunday - just finishing editing. My dear sweet Awians - since you made me post it lol! - please let me know what you think. :) Now that I/ve wiped my eyes - here's some happiness - well - sort of. :) Until 50 xox-G

Chapter Forty-nine

She eased out of bed and went to sit by the window, pulling a blanket around her. It finally looked like Rafe would get well. She'd managed to keep him in the apartment and resting for two days straight. Now that she was convinced he was getting better, other thoughts had her mind racing. For the first time in weeks she thought about Livvie and Caleb. She'd been caught up in her own life, which was honestly how it should be but she couldn't help but wonder. Where were they and how long would it take before they'd have to deal with them again?

Alison sat and watched him, relieved to see that he was finally sleeping. Lucy had been right. That cough medicine worked wonders. It knocked him out a few minutes after she'd coaxed it into him.

She didn't let herself think about it too much, but she meant every word she had said to him last night. She worried about him. When they first met she worried he'd be called back up any moment. Since he'd been back for good she worried that he'd find his way back there a second time. He took a lot of chances, he'd give his life for hers in a heartbeat.  


Safe and warm and curled up in a chair, Alison tried in vain to push the thoughts away. She wondered about the baby. Any child they had together would be a part of him too. What type of responsibilities would come with that? She loved the fact that he fought evil, it came in really handy here where they lived but he had died so young. Was that a fate one of their children would meet too? 

Suddenly she shivered, her list of worries increased by a mile.

Stop worrying, Alison scolded herself as she rubbed her hand over her stomach. 

Rafe coughed softly and turned in his sleep, instantly realizing she wasn't there.

"Hey." He whispered, moving to sit up.

"Hey." She replied, getting up and going back over to him. "You sound better."

"I feel better." He said, taking her hand and pulling her back into bed. "You OK?"

"Yeah." She said, unconvincingly as she ran a hand over his forehead. His fever had broken and hadn't come back. She sighed in relief.

He stared into her eyes. He'd really worried her, he thought to himself, furious that he'd been so stubborn.

"I'm sorry." Rafe said softy, lying back down and taking her into his arms. "I should've listened to you."

She smiled as she laid her head on his chest. "You should always listen to me. I know what's good for you."

"You do. That's true." He agreed. 

They lay there for a few minutes, both content but now unable to sleep. Alison pulled him tighter and tried to push all those thoughts she'd had away. She knew it would happen. The minute she let herself start to think about it there'd be no turning back.

"What are you worried about now?" Rafe asked as he placed a kiss on her hair.

"What?" She tried to evade his question.

"I'm feeling better, so I know you're not as worried about me anymore. What is it?"

"I just - it's a lot of things." She snuggled in closer. "Can we talk about it later? Right now - I just want to enjoy the fact that I can lie here in your arms and not hear you coughing to death."

He'd get to the bottom of whatever it was, he decided he didn't have to know tonight. 

Rafe pulled her closer as he teased her, "You know - it's your fault. You gave me that cold." 

"Well. We're married. We have to share everything now." She laughed.

"I'm not sure that has to include colds." His arms tightened around her. His voice got serious. "I'll take care of myself, Alison. I promise - if by some slim chance I ever get sick again I'll rest immediately." He grinned as he spoke the words.

She tilted her face up to his and sighed. "Uh huh. I'll believe it when I see it." 

"Thank you for taking such good care of me." He whispered.

"You're welcome." She whispered back. "You're so lucky you finally listened to me or else…"

"Or else what?" Rafe laughed.

She smiled up at him. "I would have had to kick your butt." 

"You mean you didn't?" He laughed harder.

"No. That was just a warning." She said with a yawn. With her head nestled on his chest, the rhythmic sound of his breathing was lulling her to sleep. "I can be much tougher -trust me."

As he felt her drift off to sleep he replied, "I have no doubt about that."


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: Now that I've gotten that out of my system - let's have some happiness shall we? :) I gotta tell you - part of the reason I wrote the other story is because I was dying for some angst. fyi - despite my reservations - it's finished now. The only thing I might do is tweak Chap 6 a bit but I'll let you know. That's what being a Rali fan has done to me - too much sunshine and happiness and I start having to make myself cry. LOL!  
  
Nat: Believe me - a big discussion about whether the baby will have a mini- stake or a rattle ;) in his/her crib is coming up soon. Oh and when Ali said "In a week or 2" she meant it was 'possible'. According to my fictional calendar - she stills has over a month till her due date - so shh don't tell anyone but don't look for her to go into labor too soon. LOL! PCGirl: re: C&L - yeah. Kinda. My next idea for a story takes place about 18 years from now and they'll be back in some way then. Whether or not they make an appearance in abm3 - I'm still struggling with that. I have an idea - but I'm not sure I want to go there. Melody: I obviously thought the same thing. I was watching the first episodes of Fate on SN and Alison cracks me up with what she says, for instance when she just survives an explosion she's worried about her face - not wanting to have to cut bangs. She kills me!!  
  
Thanks to all my dear faithful readers - y'all are the absolute best. Now. Enough rambling!!! Until 52 - ENJOY!! xox-G  
  
Chapter Fifty  
  
"Hey! Fred! Do you want to stop and see if you can audition?" Abby called out.  
  
"Abby." Cam looked at her - exasperated and began to walk faster. "Stop calling me Fred."  
  
They walked through Times Square, the bright lights of Broadway were nearly stinging their eyes. Abby began to laugh as she chased after him, finally grabbing hold of his hand. "Why? You told me you were as good a dancer as him."  
  
He tried to act mad, but she was too adorable for words. "Well. You know, before I came back to you I had access to a lot. Fred was an excellent teacher." Cam said with a smile.  
  
Abby stopped in her tracks, stunned. "You're kidding? You did not take lessons from him up there did you?"  
  
Pulling her into his arms he twirled her around. "You tell me. What do you think?"  
  
"I think you're the best husband ever." She said with a sigh as he leaned in to kiss her. She giggled as she added, "but you're a terrible liar."  
  
"But am I a good dancer?" He twirled her again.  
  
Between the spinning and his kisses she was getting kind of dizzy. "I'll let you know when I get up there and have a dance with Fred." She said with a grin.  
  
They had had a wonderful day. It was not too cold - just enough to let you know it was winter. They saw the huge tree in Rockefeller Center, took a carriage ride in Central Park and were now on their way back to the hotel after a romantic dinner and a Broadway play. Abby couldn't believe the end of their honeymoon had come so soon.  
  
Tomorrow it was back to reality. As they walked into their hotel, and onto the elevator Abby squeezed Cam's hand and gave him a goofy looking grin.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I love you." Abby said sweetly.  
  
"I love you too." He eyed her suspiciously as he dug for the plastic key to the room. "What do you want?"  
  
"Why do you think I want something?" She asked as she inched closer to him and walked her fingers up his chest.  
  
"Because I've known you for almost 20 years and I know that look." He pushed the door open and slowly brought her inside.  
  
"What look?" She batted her lashes at him.  
  
"The "Let's-see-what-I-can-get-Cam-to-agree-to-now" look." He said as he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
She shook her head at him, but Cam was far from convinced she was innocent. "Don't even try to deny it. And you even added the fluttery eyelashes. This has got to be a bad one."  
  
"Well - you're wrong. I don't want anything Cameron. I can't imagine what gave you that impression." She said with a sigh as she eased out of his arms and began to get ready for bed.  
  
He stood across the room and watched her, wanting her more every second. She had no idea how much he enjoyed watching her little nightly rituals. First she slipped out of her clothes, pausing to either hang them up or lay them carefully over a chair before donning her nightgown. Tonight, their last night here, he noticed it was a dark blue satin. It must have been a shower gift. Cam wanted to find out who gave it to her so he could thank them personally. She took her glasses off and set them carefully aside right before going into the bathroom to wash her face. She pulled her hair from the clip that held it up, running her fingers through it before brushing it so that it lay in soft waves over her shoulders. Finally, she smoothed some sort of delicious scented lotion all over her skin before coming back over to join him.  
  
"What?" She asked, puzzled when she saw the way he was looking at her.  
  
"I love watching you get ready for bed." He replied honestly.  
  
She thought he was joking, but could see from the look in his eyes that he wasn't. "You're weird, sweetie." Abby said with a giggle.  
  
He ran his hands down her arms and linked his hands with hers. "You're beautiful." He said, just before he covered her mouth with his.  
  
Her hands moved over him, tugging and pulling to get rid of everything that blocked her access to his skin. They nearly stumbled as they moved towards the bed, his hands losing track so that he wondered if what he felt was her and or the silken fabric of her gown. Soon, he didn't have to worry, because there was no gown to speak of.  
  
It was the end and the beginning. The end of their honeymoon, the first night of the rest of their lives. Neither of them could have been more content.  
  
They finally came back down to earth, "I lied. I did want something." She whispered as she kissed a path to his ear.  
  
"What?" Cam said, as he ran a hand down her back, still a bit distracted.  
  
She raised herself up on her elbow so that she could look straight into his eyes. Abby grinned madly as she laughed and said, "Look what I got Cam to agree to now." 


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-one  
  
"You have paint in your hair." He said with a smile.  
  
Alison sighed as she ran her hand over it and felt something sticky. She glared up at him. "That's because you dripped on me."  
  
"I did not." He insisted.  
  
"Yeah - right. You know Rafe, this is ridiculous. How on earth do you think that I can be at all helpful if you keep making me sit down when I paint?"  
  
"Do you want us to get this room finished before the baby's born?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Well - if you're on your feet too long and go into labor it will never get done." He said as he climbed off the ladder.  
  
He thought nearly everything would make her go into labor. His favorite was her being on her feet. What book was he reading? Probably one he bought from his sweetheart at his favorite bookshop. She couldn't help but smile at him. "It'll never get done anyway. I feel like it's taking me forever just to do 3 square feet of this wall."  
  
"So." He knelt near her chair and pulled the roller from her hand. "Take a break."  
  
"How is that going to make the room get done faster?" She asked.  
  
"It won't." He admitted "but I think you should anyway." He leaned close and gave her a kiss.  
  
Before she knew it she was off the chair and in his arms, as close as she could possibly get to him. It really was ridiculous for her to even try, her stomach was huge and completely in the way. She started to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked as he pulled her down to the floor, placing soft kisses up and down the column of her throat.  
  
"A few things." She sighed as he gently tugged on her earlobe, his breath teasing her ear. He was really, really good at this. "For one, I think the fumes from the paint have gone to your head. We can't do this, Rafe."  
  
"Who says?" He asked, as his hands toyed with the buttons on the shirt of his she wore to paint in.  
  
"Me." She replied, though she was beginning to have second thoughts. As his lips found hers once more she completely forgot her argument for a few moments.  
  
Shaking her head to clear it, she tried not to lean closer to him when she felt his hands carefully run through her hair. "Rafe." She gasped.  
  
"umm hmm?" He asked.  
  
"I mean it - we have to stop. I can't. We - " His mouth covered hers, muffling her protests.  
  
As hard as it was to do she pushed him gently away. "Rafe. You can't honestly think that you want me when I look like this."  
  
She was insane was all he could think. Look at her. Did she not have a clue how sexy she was? "Alison - believe me - how you look is not a problem."  
  
"OK. Let's see if this will be a problem for you then." She brought her hands to his face and looked deeply into his eyes. "If I make love with you now it could possibly induce labor. Are you ready to visit the hospital tonight?"  
  
The look in his eyes said, "What?" He was stunned by her words.  
  
Alison kept on, ignoring the shocked look on his face. "I didn't think you would be you know - since you had that conversation with Kate and all - making sure she took her time and waited till February to make her grand entrance. But - if you're saying your ready now - I guess it's OK with me." She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately.  
  
He began to push her away. "Alison." He finally found his voice, though it was trembling a bit.  
  
She smiled as she leaned closer and whispered. "And there you were - thinking that it'd happen because I was standing too long. Serves you right for not reading all the chapters in the book I asked you too."  
  
"You love giving me nervous breakdowns don't you?"  
  
She nodded and laughed louder. "It's fun seeing you off balance. You're usually so calm and cool."  
  
"We really can't?" He asked.  
  
"No." She shook her head at him and smiled. "We can. But we might have to deal with the consequences."  
  
Rafe suddenly had another idea as he lifted a hand to her hair. "Maybe I can wash the paint out of your hair instead, you know, since it was my fault it's there in the first place."  
  
"Rafe." She said with a sigh as he helped her to stand and began to lead her towards the master bathroom. "How is that different?"  
  
He turned on the shower and steam began to fill the room. "If you don't know -" He said with a laugh "I obviously have to teach you."  
  
She couldn't stop grinning as they shed their paint splattered clothes, she giggled as they eased under the spray and the water doused them both.  
  
His soapy hands moved over every inch of her skin, taking his time to pay particular attention to her swollen tummy. He couldn't believe the time was almost here. Soon those same hands were tangling in her hair as he did what he had promised.  
  
He was driving her crazy, but one thing was for sure. She certainly learned her lesson. To prove it she turned to him and returned the favor.  
  
Much later, their skin rosy and pink, they bundled themselves in robes and settled by the fire. "Well there we go. That's it." Rafe whispered as he nuzzled her neck. "You've cashed in your rain check."  
  
"Hmm." Alison said with a smile as she turned to face him. "But you also promised me a second honeymoon. You can't tell me that was it."  
  
"That disappointing huh?" He asked, pretending to be hurt. He ran a hand across her cheek and gave her a long, lingering kiss.  
  
"No, not at all." She insisted. As she pulled away she flashed him her brightest smile, "Just way too short." 


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-two  
  
Alison tried, but she was having so much trouble falling asleep. Not wanting to wake Rafe, she eased away from him and walked carefully downstairs to the kitchen. Despite what he said she knew he still needed his rest and she was hungry anyway.  
  
She smiled as she puttered around, thankful that they'd gotten the chance to spend the night here again. She knew he had a point. Staying at their apartment made a lot more sense, but she loved this place. She couldn't wait to live here.  
  
Knowing that Rafe would be pleased to see her drinking a glass of milk, she moved back to the living room, adding a log to the smoldering fire and curling up on the couch. She turned the light next to her on low and she flipped once again through the pages of the pregnancy book she had nearly memorized.  
  
Every moment, every second of her pregnancy was outlined here, though she'd fibbed a bit to Rafe earlier about what exactly could induce labor, she wasn't at all disappointed at how things had turned out. In a few weeks perhaps it would be true, but right now she just really felt so enormous, she couldn't imagine he'd find her at all appealing anymore. She should have known better.  
  
Alison stopped reading and put the book aside when she again got to the part about labor and delivery. She had read it a hundred times before and as the date drew nearer, she was starting to get really nervous. Just a few short weeks and the baby would be here. She took a sip of her milk, but not before she dunked in a chocolate chip cookie. She'd forgotten that she'd left them in a jar on the counter. They were a little stale, so the milk worked wonders. Sighing with contentment she began to dream.  
  
She knew Rafe would be right with her, the whole entire time. She also knew, despite her promises, she would probably be mean to him. Poor Rafe. He was always nothing but good to her. Again an image of him cradling their baby in his arms flew through her mind. Her eyes welled up and tears threatened to fall.  
  
She rubbed her stomach and decided it was time she had a little talk with her daughter.  
  
"Hey there, kiddo." She whispered. "It's me. Your mom." Her hand constantly moved over her belly as she talked. "You and me together, we're doing just great - but pretty soon it's going to be time for you to come out here and see us. Your daddy and I - well - we just can't wait to meet you."  
  
She wiped a hand over her cheek. It was useless to think she wouldn't cry. "I think I've told you about him before." She said with a smile. "He's just amazing. He's very handsome and very smart, and he's so brave and funny and - oh Katie, we're so, so lucky - because he's just going to be the best dad ever. I know because he's already the best husband."  
  
"There once was a time where I thought that I'd lose him" She shook her head as she remembered. "Actually, there were more than a few - but despite everything he was always, always there when I needed him - no matter what."  
  
She looked down and smoothed the fabric of her nightgown. Everything she wore lately seemed to be getting smaller. "One thing I'm not really sure of is his plans for you. You see - your dad - he's got a lot of very special gifts, and with them comes an incredible responsibility. You know lately, I've started to think that you might have some of them too."  
  
She sighed as she tried to figure it all out. "I know that if you do - he'll do everything possible to keep you safe. So - I'm not really all that worried. I just want you to know that we'll both love you - no matter what."  
  
Rafe had paused at the top of the landing. He had heard nearly every word she had spoken. Taking a deep breath, he walked downstairs. He crossed the room and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hi." She said softly as she turned to look up at him. "I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't sleep."  
  
Rafe reached down and gently ran the back of his hand over her cheek, brushing away her tears. He knew that was how she felt about him, it just always surprised him to hear her say the words. He was so incredibly lucky. "You should have told me you were worried." He said as he moved to sit beside her.  
  
"I'm not worried - really - I just." Alison bit her lip as she watched his face. He didn't believe a word she said. "OK. So. Yes. Alright - I'm worried. Can you tell me what's going to happen - Rafe? Is she going to be a little mini-slayer? Will she have a choice or will it be something she can't help but do?"  
  
"Mini-slayer?" He asked with an amused look on his face.  
  
She gave him a wobbly grin and shoved him playfully. "C'mon. Tell me." She suddenly had an idea. "Oh wait - am I like a slayer now because I'm carrying her? You know - like she has slayer blood so I'd be one by association or something? Like - seriously. Could I do what you do?"  
  
His heart started to beat frantically at the mere suggestion. He remembered that horrible image of her trying to slay Joshua. "Alison. Don't you even think of trying that again." He warned her.  
  
She knew he wasn't joking. "OK. OK. I'm sorry. Just tell me - what do you see happening with her?"  
  
If this kid is a boy he's going to have such a complex, Rafe rolled his eyes. He pushed the thoughts about the sex of the baby away and concentrated on her question. "I really can't say for sure." He answered honestly.  
  
Alison watched him as he searched for the words to make her understand. "I didn't really have a choice. My mother - she thought I was the last in the line. We had no idea about Lucy and if there were any more of our relatives, we didn't know them. It was just her and me. I started to train really young and then, once she was gone - I just hunted down evil wherever I could find it. That's all I did. I had no time for anything else. No attachments, no family anymore. I had no real home."  
  
Alison blinked back tears as she took his hand in hers. "But now you do."  
  
He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Oh yeah. Now I definitely do."  
  
He reached for her and pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He helped her to settle back against him and his hands covered hers on her belly.  
  
"So." He continued. "It'll be different for Katrina or Grant or any other child we're lucky enough to have together. The first and most important is that they'll have you as their mother. They'll have friends and family all around them. I'll train them enough to keep them safe but I don't expect them to do what I did. I would never want them to live that life. It consumed me - Alison. Knowing I had nothing really to lose made me take crazy risks. I know I can't do that anymore and I would never ask a child of mine to."  
  
She had figured that would be what he'd say - but it made her so happy to hear it. Sighing with relief she said, "That sounds good to me." She said as she pulled his arms tighter around her.  
  
He could feel the tension fade out of her. Just like that? He'd actually been dreading this conversation and thought that it had just been too, too easy. "Alison. Are you sure? You didn't ask for this." He asked, his voice tentative, wanting to be certain.  
  
"Oh yes I did." She insisted as she laughed softly. "Do you forget that I'm the one who brought you back here Rafe Kovich? Don't you dare tell me I didn't know what I was getting into."  
  
Calmed by her words he gave a little sigh. "I haven't forgotten. I'll never forget."  
  
They sat there for a while content to be safe in each others arms. After a few moments, he heard her yawn and rubbed his hand over her stomach.  
  
"Sleepy now?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
She nodded. As Rafe moved off the couch and helped her to stand she felt so much better. She was so glad they'd talked that through. Despite the fact that she was still carrying another person around, it certainly felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Yeah. I just need one thing before we go upstairs." She grabbed the half empty glass of milk off the table.  
  
Seeing the look in her eye, he figured she wanted a kiss. He was happy to oblige. As he leaned in close she whispered. "Can you get me another chocolate chip cookie? They're in the jar on the counter." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and waddled up the stairs.  
  
He couldn't help but grin at her as he watched her walk away. Laughing quietly to himself, he went and did what she'd asked. 


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: Before you get crazy my dears - please know that this is just Part I. ;) Until 54 (how long is this story going to be anyway? LOL!) xox -G

Chapter Fifty-three

"Thanks for your help, man. I - just - I really need to hurry. She'll be back any minute." 

"Rafe. Relax. Everything looks great." Cam laughed at him.

He looked around the room and grinned. "I just wanted to do something for her - since we don't have that much time left - just the two of us." 

Cam clapped him on the back. "This is a great idea. If she's anything like Abby she'll love it."

Rafe stared at him as if to say - Are you kidding?

Cam laughed. "OK. Point taken. She'll love it."

"You don't think this is weird?" Rafe asked with a grin.

  
"What?" 

"You - helping me cook."   


"Nah. It's for a good cause. Unless you'd rather watch football or something."

"Football?" Rafe asked.

Cam looked at him as if he had two heads. "Yeah you know - bunch of guys - big green field - brown ball. New York even has 3 teams. Jets? Giants? Bills?"

Rafe looked confused. 

"Any of this ringing a bell?" Cam asked with a laugh.

"Not really." Rafe admitted.

Cameron couldn't believe it. "Are you telling me you don't watch football?"

"I am." Rafe said with a smile.

"Never?" Cam asked.

He gave him a shrug. "Pretty much."

"What the hell do you do on Sunday afternoons?" Cam asked, baffled - and curious to find out the answer.

"I don't know - work at the gym - hang out with Alison?"

"Well - can't blame you there. Nothing wrong with that. But what about basketball then?"

"Nope."

"Baseball?"

"Not really."

Cam was not giving up. "Oh c'mon - man. Hockey?"

"Well - ok - hockey - I've seen more than once. But honestly, I can't say that I'm a big fan of any spectator sports."

"That's entirely un-American. Where the hell do you come from?" Cam demanded.

"Transylvania." Rafe replied with a grin.

Well - that was a pretty good reason - but Cam was not deterred. "Oh. Well. You're here now and I can't let this go on. Sunday you'll sit with me and we'll watch football. Perfect timing - because it's almost the Super Bowl."

"The what?" 

Cam couldn't help but laugh. "Oh geez. You're hopeless, man. Never mind. You'll see. I'm getting out of here. Good luck!" He called out as he walked to the door.

***************

"Just one more block, Ali. We're almost home."

"Well you just go on ahead - Abs. I'll get there next week."

Abby turned back to look at her sister and smiled. "Aw - c'mon sweetie."

"No." Alison insisted as she finally caught up with her. "I can't do this anymore. I'm gigantic. My clothes don't fit - my shoes are even too small because my feet are so swollen. I'm like Shamu."

Abby started to laugh then. "Alison. You are so not a whale."

"I might as well be." Alison sighed as they reached the gym. "This sucks, Abby."

"I'm sorry. Just remember how happy you'll be when the baby finally gets here."

"You're right." Alison said. "I'm just so big and I'm getting nervous about all of it and it's making me really cranky. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"It's OK." Abby promised as they walked into the gym. She figured she should let Alison spread it around. Poor Rafe. He was in for a rough, rough time. 

The minute the door opened they could smell something delicious wafting downstairs. "mmm. Cam must have cooked." Abby grinned, knowing the truth about where the scent was really coming from.

"Lucky you. I'm probably having pizza for the 1000th time." Alison muttered, frowning.

"Why don't you and Rafe come over for dinner?" Abby asked, hoping Alison would answer like she expected.

"Sounds like a great idea but no. That's OK. You guys are still in honeymoon mode and I don't want to dampen the mood."

Abby nearly sighed with relief. That was a close one. "Well. If you change your mind - you're more than welcome." Abby said as she watched Alison walk up the stairs, walking behind her to make sure she got up safely.

Alison waved goodbye to Abby and walked into the apartment. As she looked around the room her eyes went wide with shock.

"Rafe!?" She called out, awestruck. She put down her purse and eased off her coat and shoes as she looked around. Getting those shoes off instantly made her feel better, but not as good as what she could see going on around her. Their whole place was lit by candlelight, there was a fire roaring in the fireplace and the delicious smell was actually coming from their kitchen, where there was a table set for two.

He moved from the kitchen and towards the door. "Hey." He said softly, "Did you have fun with Abby?"

"Not really." She admitted. "I was actually just in a horrible mood, but not anymore." Rafe studied her face as he pulled her close for a kiss. "Did you do all this yourself?"

"Almost." He grinned. "Cam helped me."

Tears filled her eyes. "You cooked for me? Without me asking you to?"

"Relax. It's nothing really fancy." Rafe shrugged.

"But it's not pizza." Alison said with a sigh, kissing him again.

"No. Not pizza." Rafe laughed as he pulled away. He gave her a grin. "Tired of pizza huh?"

"I'm tired of everything lately, Rafe." She admitted as she sat down on the couch. "I'm tired of feeling like this. I'm tired of waiting. I - " She stopped, suddenly realizing how she sounded.

"What? Tell me." Rafe sat next to her and took her hand.

She could tell him anything. She knew that. "I'm ready to be a mother. I am. I've never been more ready. But at the same time, Rafe. I'm scared to death."

"Me too." Rafe said as he took her hand in his.

"So I guess we'll just be scared to death together huh?" Alison smiled as she ran a hand over his cheek.

"I guess so." He agreed. "Are you hungry?"

Her eyes lit up. "Starving." She suddenly felt guilty. "Rafe, I'm so sorry. I was so caught up in everything before I forgot to ask you why?"

"Why what?" He said as he kissed her quickly and got up.

"Why did you do all this?" She asked as he helped her to stand.

He pulled her close. "Because. I wanted to do something for you. I wanted to make you happy. I wanted us to have a romantic evening alone because who knows when we'll have the chance again."

"Rafe." She looked up at him and grinned. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?" 

He touched his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. "Yeah. You did. But you can say it again. I won't mind."


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: PCGirl you sweet thing!! I'm so sorry your day was crummy. Glad I made your day better and didn't know it. Hope I can do it again soon!!! Bethany - You've used the magic word!! I might have to make you one of the Aw Triplets - or I guess it would be - Aw Quadruplets!! LOL! Hope your boyfriend takes Rafe lessons - I'm still looking for one who does!! ;) Nat - my dearest - I remember Alison telling Rafe once he knew nothing about basketball and just went with it. Btw - my knowledge of football in these chapters comes from my dad and the guys I've dated. :) I know virtually nothing about it on my own. I know tons about baseball but it's the wrong time of year. ;)

fyi - Not too many more chapters left - I'm thinking 6 more or so - and then my lovelies - I don't know what I'm going to do. If I can think of some sort of story to write that follows this I might. If not - I'll start on my story in the "future." Don't have more than 2 or 3 chapters done on that one yet though so it might take a while. Will y'all wait for me??? I hope so!! Until 55 - Enjoy! xox - G

Chapter Fifty-four

"Cameron." Abby called out as she opened the door. Her voice was soft and lilting.

She saw him right away. He was sitting on the couch - watching - what else? Football.

Rolling her eyes, she hung up her coat and moved to sit beside him, lifting a hand to play with his hair. She leaned close and placed a kiss on his temple.

"Honey?" She whispered.

"Go! Go! GO!" He yelled at the screen.

She knew he was impossible to deal with at the end of the season - but she couldn't help seeing if she could distract him. It'd be tough though, she thought as she looked at the screen. This was a Broncos game. They were his favorite. "Cameron sweetie. That was very nice of you to help Rafe. Alison's going to be so happy."

He grunted and took a sip of his beer. He began to scream at the screen again. "Do you need velcro to hold onto that ball???!! How much are they paying you?!!"

This was going to be really difficult. He wasn't even paying the least bit of attention to her. I guess the honeymoon's over. She thought with a frown. "What's the score?" She asked, noticing the game was at halftime.

"21 to 3" He said his eyes still focused on the bikini clad models in the beer commercial. As they went to another one, he began to realize she was there. "Hey." Cam replied as he leaned in to kiss her. "When did you get here?"

She evaded his lips by pulling back sharply. "You're kidding me right? " Abby was completely annoyed. She knew he was preoccupied but to not even notice she was in the room?! Unbelievable.

"I'm sorry Abs. What is it?" He asked, cringing - knowing he was in trouble.

"Oh my God. Maybe I should have had you include "and I'll actually notice you exist during a Broncos game" when you said your vows."

"Abby…"

Grabbing the remote, she pushed him away and stormed off. Damn this apartment - she thought. The only place to hide was in the bathroom. She turned around and glared at him. "You're such a jerk. Here I was thinking how sweet you were - helping Rafe surprise my sister. Everyone in your family is right. From what I can see today he's definitely a much better catch than you."

"Hey!" He said, genuinely hurt.

She could see the look on his face. He looked really upset. Too bad. Abby thought. You're in scalding hot water - buddy. She threw the remote at him. "Hey nothing. Cameron - do you not even realize I've been here for almost 10 minutes and you didn't even know it???"

"Abs…" He pleaded - catching the remote before it hit him in the head. He sighed and clicked off the TV.

She was furious. "What do you want? Should I wear a cheerleading outfit to make you notice me?"

As she spoke the words the image ran through his mind. Hmmm. Abby - in a cute little short skirt. "Do you have one?" He asked as he inched closer to her.

"Idiot." She muttered. She caught the look on his face. "I'm serious. Don't try to be cute, Cameron."

"Abby…" He said with a gleam in his eye. It was not easy but he got close enough to her to catch her hand.

"Don't." She said, as she tried in vain to pull away. Despite it all, he was the cutest thing she ever saw. "I wanted you back here - I prayed and hoped you'd be able to stay and now that you're here - I have to compete with a bunch of imbeciles who wear helmets and knock into each other?"

He finally was able to pull her into an embrace. "Never - Abby. There's no contest." He felt her try and squirm away and held on tighter. 

"There's nothing I want to pay attention to more than you." He captured her mouth and kissed her deeply. "Nothing in this world."

She kept her eyes closed and rocked back on her heels as he eased away. She was dizzy. Wow. She thought, not nearly for the first time. He was such a good kisser.

He brought a hand to touch on her cheek. "- but you know honey - c'mon. It's the Broncos."

She looked up at him and sighed. "You never know when to stop do you?"

"Abby. I'm just kidding with you. I knew you were here the whole time."

"Uh huh." She was not at all convinced.

"You're beautiful." He said with a grin.

"You're an idiot." She opened her eyes and grinned back.

  
"You mentioned that." Cam said as he kissed her again. "I didn't cook - but c'mon. Don't I get some credit? I got you dinner. Want some pizza?"

Of course - that'd be what he'd say. She sighed again. "Alison gets a home cooked meal and I get pizza?"

"I've been slaving in a kitchen all day and this is the thanks I get?" Cam said with disgust.

"Stop it." Abby fisted a hand in his shirt and nearly shoved him. She started to laugh. "I think I liked it better when you were an inarticulate cave man."

"Caveman - huh? OK. If you say so." His eyes lit up and his hands moved to toy with the hem of her sweater. It material was so soft, but not nearly as soft as her skin. His hand crept up and under her top and caressed the small of her back. He remembered the last time she'd called him that. "Bed. Now. Abigail." Cam said with a huge grin as he led her to the bed.

He kissed her to keep her from protesting any further. As his mouth closed over hers, he robbed her of her breath. The way he made her feel had her so she could barely stand. Her arms reached up to twine around his neck and she pulled him closer. Wasn't she just the luckiest? God how she loved to fight with him. It never took long to get to the part where he tried to make up. She gasped as she felt his hands moved upward. She arched her back and pressed herself closer to him. And to think she had the rest of her life to spend with him. 

"OK." She said when he finally pulled away. After a split second she smiled widely and grabbed him and brought him back. "If you insist."


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: PCGirl - LOL! I actually made up the velcro comment but it does sound like something my ex-boyfriend might say. Also I have absolutely no clue who's in the playoffs or who plays on the team. I was going to look it up but decided I didn't care enough. LOL! :) I just know that the Broncos play in Denver so it made sense. Now. Here's Rali's dinner - Part II Until 56 xox-G

Chapter Fifty-five

Alison took a deep breath as Rafe led her to the kitchen, "This smells delicious, Rafe" She said with a huge grin. "I'm so completely impressed."

Rafe actually blushed a bit. He couldn't believe he'd done it all without her watchful eye. "If it weren't for Cam - you'd have grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Remind me to thank him then." She said as she rose on her tiptoes to give him another kiss. 

Rafe pulled out her chair and she settled in - none too gracefully. He moved to push her chair in but found that she didn't move too far. Her stomach got in the way.

"Oh my God. Rafe - do you see this? I can't even sit at the table anymore!" Tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall.

Rafe began to panic. He wanted her to be happy. She stared up at him, her bottom lip quivering. He kissed her quickly and thought fast. "Shh. Alison, don't. It's going to be OK. We just have to be a little creative." Rafe picked up the plates and walked towards the other room. "We'll just move over here and have a little picnic." 

Setting them down - he pulled a trunk over to stand in front of the fire. He pulled out some quilts and blankets from it and arranged them around before coming back and grabbing the forks, knives and glasses. As she sat and watched him reset the "table" she began to cry anyway. I can't believe how lucky I am. She thought as she wiped her eyes. He was so incredibly sweet.

Finishing, he moved back to the kitchen, took her hand and grinned at her. He helped her to stand and led her over to sit by the fire. "This'll be better anyway." He whispered. "You were way too far away from me at the table."

"I was way too far away from the table." She said, sadly as she settled onto the floor. "I mean it Rafe - look at me. I'm so fat."

She was really big. That was true. She was also close to nine months pregnant. It constantly amazed him how much more beautiful she got by the day. Rafe sat beside her and lifted a hand to her hair. "You're not at all fat - Alison. C'mon. Stop." He stared into her eyes. "You've never looked more beautiful to me than you do right now."

" Rafe…" She tried to protest.

"It's true." Rafe insisted. "Look at you." He pulled her close and placed a kiss on the side of her neck as his hand moved to caress her stomach. "It's absolutely amazing. You're carrying our child." Alison sighed and leaned back against him as he continued. His lips moved near her ear as he whispered. "Do you know how much I loved watching you all these months? Every time you grew a little more I realized how much closer we are to having everything we've ever dreamed of."

She was too overwhelmed to speak. He had a wonderful way with words, she knew that - but he always found a way to say something that stunned her nearly speechless. She turned in his arms so that she could meet his eyes. "I thought we already settled this anyway. Didn't I give you a lesson a while ago? As a matter of fact" Rafe said with a chuckle. "Didn't I tell you not to doubt me again?"

"You did." She said, remembering. She brought a hand to his face and leaned close, pressing her lips to his softly. "I guess I am being silly - Rafe. I'm just feeling sorry for myself. 

"Well - don't." He smiled at her as she eased away. "Now - I think I remember someone saying they were hungry." Rafe let her go and moved to the kitchen. In minutes he was back setting, down a serving dish.

Alison decided to give in. She was starving and whatever he had made smelled so scrumptious, and looked as good as it smelled. "I am. What's on the menu?"

"umm." He struggled to remember what Cam had called it. "Baked Chicken something." Rafe finally said.

"Baked Chicken "something" - Rafe?" She laughed. "That's descriptive."

"Cam told me - but I was so scared I'd screw it up I forgot. Maybe you can figure it out once you taste it." He said with a laugh. He placed a serving on her plate. Before she could reach for her fork, he picked it up and moved to feed her a bite. He stared at her, nervous.

"Maybe." She smiled as she began to chew. It was so, so good. There was a little bit of garlic and potatoes and something she couldn't quite figure out. It was absolutely delicious. She'd have to bug Cam for the recipe. Rafe lifted the fork again. She looked at him and giggled. "Are you planning on feeding me the whole thing? What are you doing? Practicing for the baby?" She asked as closed her eyes and took another taste.

"Maybe." He grinned back as he picked up his own fork and began to eat.

They ate every last bit on their plates. Rafe cleared them off the makeshift table and then moved back to take her in his arms again. She cuddled close and ran her fingers lightly up and down his chest. His arms tightened around her. "So." He asked. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Have dessert?" She said, as she stared up at him with a smile.

"Dessert huh? I don't know if I made any." Rafe said as he chuckled at her.

"Are you serious?" Alison said, disappointed.

"I might have made something, but maybe we can have it later." He whispered as he leaned in closer.

"Why?" She asked with a smile. "Why not now?"

"I would rather concentrate on you." He said as he smiled her.

She bit her lip and pushed him away gently. "Rafe. C'mon. We discussed this. Besides, I've never felt less attractive." 

"You've never looked more gorgeous." He promised.

"Rafe…" She warned him.

He wasn't going to let her get out of this tonight. He thought of the perfect idea. Rafe leaned close and said softly. "Alison. What does your little book say about kissing?"

"What?!" Alison laughed at the look in his eye.

"You know. What does it say about kissing? Would it be dangerous if I did this?" He placed his lips on hers and kissed her slowly. Her mouth parted under his and he deepened the kiss.

"I think kissing's OK." Alison murmured, clinging to him. "Nothing "dangerous." about it." She pulled him back towards her and kissed him again.

"So - I can do this too?" He asked as his lips inched down her neck.

"mmm. hmmm." She replied as she turned to give him better access to the column of her throat. "Rafe…"

He realized they were this close to being constantly interrupted, never having more than a few moments alone together. He intended to make tonight count. His hands moved towards her hair as she shifted her body nearer to his. She sat almost sideways, so she could get as close as she possibly could to him. He barely let his lips leave hers, kissing her slowly, sweetly, and as he did, each kiss seemed to tell her how much he loved her. As she kissed him back she hoped he could read her thoughts. She couldn't imagine how it was possible. Every day, every minute, every second she fell in love with him a little more. She knew it would be like this, but having it actually happen was so completely unbelievable.

"Rafe." Alison asked as she brought a hand to her lips, which were swollen from all the attention he'd paid to them. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything, Angel." He said as he captured them again. This was a great idea, Alison thought. He smiled as if he knew what she was thinking as he pulled away.

She looked up at him and gently took his hand. "Things are going to get crazy, really soon. Once the baby is finally here - Rafe - she's going to need so much attention. She'll have us up at all hours, and I know already - I can tell you right now that I'm going to be so tired that I'll get cranky sometimes and I might take it out on you."

"I appreciate your warning me." He said with a grin, kissing her hand softly.

She smiled at him and looked deeply into his eyes. "Promise me that we'll still have time to do this. Time to just be together? Time for us to - you know…" She trailed off, slightly embarassed.

"Make out?" Rafe laughed as he nuzzled her neck.

"Among other things." She said, blushing a bit.

He buried her nose in her hair and took a deep breath. "I promise you - Alison. No matter how much attention the baby needs - I promise I will always find time to pay attention to you."

She knew, without a doubt that he meant it. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He whispered back.

Alison cast her eyes downward and ran her hand over her stomach. Smiling, she looked up at him and batted her lashes. "You know." Alison said, gently taking his chin in her hand and bringing his lips to hers again. "We still have some time now." She whispered against them.

He eased away slightly, his eyes never leaving hers. "Well, then." He took her mouth again and heard her sigh. "Let's make the most of it."


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: Nat - LOL!! :) xox - G

Chapter Fifty-six

She was miserable. She was done with this. It was a week past her due date and she was through waiting. She knew that the doctor said this was normal for first babies but she didn't care.

She felt crummy all morning. Just tired and achy. The books said that this could be what early labor would start to feel like - but she remembered the way she felt when she'd had false labor. It wasn't like that. Alison sighed. It seemed today wouldn't be the day either.

Poor Rafe. Alison thought, not for the first time. He was beside himself. Every move she made had him jumping up and nearly sprinting towards the door. It took everything she had to convince him to go downstairs and work.

But now that she was alone she couldn't bear it. She tried everything to distract herself. Television, magazines, but nothing worked. That's it. She thought with a sigh. I'm getting out of here. 

Hard as he tried, Rafe couldn't concentrate. His mind was focused solely on Alison. This was agony. He was on pins and needles waiting for her to tell him it was time. 

To make matters worse, it was freezing out, so there was hardly anyone in the gym. So much for trying to keep distracted. Why was he down here anyway?

Suddenly he heard his name. "Rafe?"

He grabbed his keys off the counter and turned and grabbed her hand. "OK. Let's go."

"Rafe!" Abby laughed as she struggled to keep him from dragging her towards the door. "Where're we going?" 

Embarrassed he let go of her and sighed. "Sorry Abs. I - I'm going a bit crazy here."

"I can see that." She giggled at him. "Oh Rafe - please relax. I'm sure it's going to be fine." She placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm sure it will too - I just…" He trailed off because he didn't seem at all convinced. Rafe looked at her thoughtfully. Suddenly he had an idea. "Hey - wait. Do you know when it'll happen? Can you see it? C'mon. I'm dying here - give me a clue." He practically begged.

"I see things all the time, but sorry. It doesn't work like that. It's not like a big calendar appears and I see dates." She said with a grin. "But if I can pick something up - I'll let you know."

"I really should just go upstairs and sit with her." Rafe sighed. "I'm never going to get anything done anyway." 

"Good idea." Abby agreed. "Go ahead. I can handle things here." 

Suddenly they heard a loud noise, like someone dropped something from upstairs. Startled, they both turned towards the sound . The bag Alison had packed months ago to take to the hospital had fallen to the floor. She was slowly making her way downstairs.

Rafe placed a hand on his chest. He could barely breathe. All the planning, everything they'd talked about doing at this moment had been erased from his mind. He was paralyzed, and didn't move an inch.

Laughing, Abby walked towards the stairs to help her sister. "Are you OK, Ali?"

"NO." She muttered. "I'm not. C'mon, Rafe. Let's go." She called out to him.

He turned and searched frantically for the keys. He was an absolute wreak. "OK. - OK. Yeah - let's go. I'll be right there."

Something wasn't quite right, Abby thought as she gazed at her sister. "Ali? How far apart are they?"

"Are what?" Alison grumbled at her, before turning her attention to Rafe. She sounded completely annoyed and impatient. "Um - Rafe? What's the hold up? Are we EVER leaving!?" 

Abby couldn't help but laugh. "The contractions - sweetie."

"Oh. There aren't any." Alison said with a shrug. "I'm just tired of waiting. RAFE!" She yelled. 

Abby looked from a frantic Rafe to an extremely unhappy Alison and sighed. "OK. Stop. Both of you."

Rafe didn't hear her and Alison continued to scowl. Abby rolled her eyes as she moved towards her sister. "Alison, please sit down for a second while I go make sure your husband is still breathing."

"Abby…" Alison whined.

"Sit down." Abby ordered as she went to get Rafe. 

"Keys. I need the keys. Where the hell are they? Unless - no - we can't walk…" Rafe was beside himself. He turned toward Abby. "Your car! We'll take your car! Give me the keys - Abs."

"Rafe." She said gently, grabbing his arms to hold him still. "Relax. It's a false alarm." 

  
"Keys - Abby!" He demanded, still completely in a panic.

She shook him to get him to focus. "It's not time yet, tough guy. Relax. Take a deep breath and take a seat."

"Really? Are you sure???" Rafe was unconvinced and still a complete and total wreck. "It's not time?" 

"No." Abby laughed as she turned him towards the couch and shoved him gently. "It's not. Go sit with her."

Smiling, she watched him walk to Alison and then followed.

"Angel? Are you alright?" He asked, lifting a hand to her hair.

She glared up at him, still in a horrible mood. "You tell me. I'm now, technically, more than nine months pregnant. If I get any bigger I'll be the size of a house. Trust me - I've had enough." 

He curled an arm around her and pulled her close. "I take it that's a no."

She nodded and sighed. 

"I understand you're anxious - but Alison, seriously, you can't do that to me." He lifted a hand to her face and gave her a kiss as he whispered. "That almost killed me."

She suddenly remembered his reaction and felt incredibly guilty. She rested her hand on his and kissed him back, It really wasn't fair to him, but she was just fed-up. "I'm sorry. Rafe." She was so frustrated she felt like crying. "I can't take it anymore."

"I know. It's OK. I know." Rafe assured her as he placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her close.

"Everything under control now?" Abby asked as she threw Rafe his keys. He caught them easily and smiled.

"Yes." Alison said with as sigh as she looked up at her, tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you, Abby."

"My pleasure." Abby said with a grin. "Look at you two. You are adorable."

Alison knew her sister was just trying to be sweet - but hadn't felt less adorable in her life. Sighing, she pushed against Rafe and moved to stand. She made her way over towards the locker room and suddenly stopped in her tracks. She turned around and gasped. "Oh my God!"

Both Abby's and Rafe's heads shot up at the sound. "Alison?" they said at once, their voices frantic.

Alison looked at them, her eyes wide with shock as she whispered. "My water broke."


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: Melody sweetheart - I was worried about you! So - glad you're feeling better. As for the story, I can't believe I've finally gotten here myself. LOL! PCGirl - dear one, next chapter - coming right up. Special thanks to all my friends who've had children (and the internet of course!!). Without them I wouldn't have a clue what I'm talking about. Or less of one anyway!! Nat my darlin' - just wait and see. Until 58 Enjoy!! xox-G

Chapter Fifty-seven

Everything went into fast forward when they heard her words. Despite how he'd just reacted, Rafe knew exactly what to do. Not that he wasn't a wreck himself, but seeing her about to lose it made him get a hold of himself. He ran to her and helped her back to the couch, grabbing the bag before sprinting outside to warm up the car. Alison was nearly sobbing, wanting to clean herself up and change her clothes before she went to the hospital, so Abby ran upstairs to get her something else to wear. She helped her to change in the locker room while Rafe called the doctor and within minutes both of them together had Alison bundled up, in the car and on her way to GH.

As they approached the ER Ian saw Alison arrive and smiled. He went straight to the phone to call Lucy.

Rafe stood beside Alison's wheelchair, holding her hand. Abby's eyes went first to him and then to Alison. Rafe looked stunned and Alison, poor thing, she thought. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Breathe." Abby said softly.

"Yeah. That's right. Angel, breathe." Rafe said, running a hand over her hair.

"I was talking to you, Rafe." Abby laughed. 

Rafe shook his head. "I'm fine." He said, almost believing it. 

He felt Alison squeeze his hand. 

"Rafe." She whispered as he moved to kneel next to her.

"I'm right here." He promised as he laid a hand on her cheek.

She was terrified. Her eyes and her voice pleaded with him. She was close to tears. "I thought I was ready. I'm not. I have to get out of here. Please? Just take me home."

He gave her a smile and kissed her quickly. "I'd do anything for you. Anything." He vowed. "You know that - but I can't take you home. You have to be here. You're in labor."

She shook her head violently. 'No. Really. I'm not." She insisted, just as she felt another contraction and squeezed Rafe's hand harder. "Ah Ah Ah…" She cried softly.

Well, that was settled at least, Rafe thought with a grin. She couldn't deny she was in labor now.

"Mrs. Kovich?" A pretty nurse came up to them looking down at her clipboard. 

"Yes?" Rafe answered, his voice shaking a bit.

She looked up and smiled, "OK. I'll try that again. Mr. Kovich." She said with a laugh. "The doctor's on her way. I need to take your wife with me so we can examine her and get an idea how far along she is. It'll just take a few minutes. I'd like you to ask you to fill these out and I'll come get you when she's all settled." She held the clipboard out to him.

"Rafe?" Alison nearly sobbed as she clutched his free hand. "Don't leave me."

The nurse looked at Abby and smiled. "First time - huh?"

Abby nodded and smiled back.

The nurse crouched down so she could meet Alison's eyes. "We just need to make sure that the baby's doing OK. I promise. It won't be that long, sweetie. Just a few minutes and he can come right on in."

Rafe leaned over and kissed her softly. "Go on." He assured her in a whisper. "I'll be right behind you."

The nurse seemed so kind and Alison was still so overwhelmed that she merely nodded in agreement.

"OK." The nurse moved behind Alison's chair and began to push her away. She looked back and said, "We'll be right here in this room."

Rafe sighed as he watched her go, taking a full minute before he paid attention to the forms in his hand. 

Abby touched his arm lightly. "Rafe. I'm going to go give Cam a call. Why don't you go take a seat over there?"

"I need a pen." He replied, sounding helpless.

She decided calling Cam could wait. Rafe was a mess. She moved with him to the couch and rummaged through her bag and found one.

He took the pen from her and stared at the forms, his hands shaking.

"Rafe." Abby whispered.

"Yeah?" He answered, trying for the third time to start to fill out the forms.

"Look at me for a sec." She ordered. 

"Yeah?" He said, as he looked at her with eyes that barely focused.

She took his hand in hers and smiled. "I know I have no business giving advice. I haven't the faintest idea what the two of you are feeling at the moment. God help Cameron when the time comes because as cranky as Alison is - she's got nothing on me."

Rafe took a deep breath and listened intently, relieved to have something to distract him.

Abby looked into his eyes and began to speak. "I just want you to know that from what I can see, this will be hard, and might take a while - but she and the baby are going to be OK."

"Really?" He asked, relieved.

She nodded and gave him a big grin. "I know it's going to be really, really hard - but please. Just try and relax and enjoy this. It's going to be one of the most incredible things that ever happens in your life and you don't want to miss a minute do you?"

"No. I don't." He said. 

"So. Take a deep breath and fill that stuff out so you can go inside and watch it all happen." 

"I will." Rafe replied as he turned his attention to the clipboard at last. He filled out a few lines and then looked up at her again. "You know, I know Alison might tell you this all the time, but I don't know if I ever have. I'm so glad she - I mean, I'm so glad WE - found you."

Startled by the compliment, Abby blinked and began to blush. 

Rafe continued, "You've done so much for us. I just hope someday we can return the favor."

"There's no favor to return, Rafe." Abby said softly. "Whether you know it or not you've both done a lot for me too." 

Rafe smiled and said simply "Thanks Abby."

"You're welcome." Satisfied she'd succeeded in calming him down, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and jumped up. "I'll be back in a second. I'm going to go call Cam."

Rafe finished filling out the forms and brought them back to the nurses station. As he did he saw the nurse from before peek out of Alison's room, motioning him to come inside.

Alison was now snugly settled in bed, propped up on a bunch of pillows. She looked a little calmer now, but not much.

"Rafe.." She said, sounding relieved. She reached her hand out to him.

He moved over to the side of the bed and took it, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently. "You OK?"

"Yeah, now that you're here." She said with a sigh.

The nurse looked over at them. She really loved her job. Watching couples like them having babies was one of her favorite parts.

Her voice was gentle as she spoke to Rafe. "She's almost 5 centimeters, which is pretty good - but there's a bit of a way to go yet. I suggest you make yourself comfortable."

"OK." Rafe replied, his gaze never leaving Alison.

The nurse smiled wider. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit." She said as she walked out shut the door behind her.

As soon as she left Rafe pulled away to bring a chair next to Alison's bed. He picked her hand up again and caressed the palm. The rhythmic motion calmed her immediately.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

"Yeah. Oh my God." Rafe agreed. He gave her a grin. "Not too much longer, huh?" 

She rolled her eyes, which enabled him to let out the breath he'd been holding. He knew now she was OK. He was even more convinced when he heard her add. "Great, Rafe. Way to jinx me."

She brought a hand to his cheek and smiled, "If I forget to tell you later, I'm sorry."

"What?" He asked, perplexed. 

"I'm sure I'll yell and scream and be nasty and I want you to know I won't mean it."

Rafe shook his head. She was unbelievable. She had enough to worry about. He was just about to tell her so when he saw her face change.

"Whoa." She exhaled, clutching his hand tighter.

"It's starting?" He asked, getting nervous again.

"Oh yeah." She said, trying to remember everything she learned. "It's definitely starting."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty-eight

There were a cast of thousands in the waiting room now. They moved Alison up to the maternity ward.

Abby and Cameron, Jack, Jamal, Lucy and Elizabeth all sat drinking endless cups of coffee. They had been there for hours. 

Inside the room, Rafe was trying desperately to do the right thing. He was usually so good at reading her, and being able to calm her down, but right now, nothing seemed to be working. He was failing miserably

If he tried to hold her hand she warned him not to touch her. If he moved away from the bed more than an inch she pleaded for him not to leave her. 

There were things in his life that had happened that seemed like torture. Having to leave her in the first place, coming back and being with Livvie, their botched wedding, staying apart for months while they proved they weren't related - all horrible, atrocious, unbearable things. But watching her struggle and in pain like this was the worst thing of all. 

"Alison…" He pleaded. "Angel, please - just tell me what you want. I'm begging you. Tell me what to do to make it better."

"I'll tell you one thing - we are **_so_** not doing this again." She snapped. "Not unless you find a way for us to switch places."

"OK." Rafe nodded.

"And another thing - I hope you understand that you owe me big time buddy. You better start right now to think long and hard about how you're going to make this up to me." She winced with pain, feeling another contraction.

"OK…" He started again, trying to grab her hand to help her. She snatched it away.

She wasn't near finished. "Because I can't believe how you get to sit there - and the nurses dote on you, bringing you coffee and pillows and blankets while I'm sitting here feeling like someone is trying to dig their way out of my body in the slowest and most painful way possible!!" Her voice got louder with each word she spoke.

"Angel, shh." He whispered trying to calm her.

Alison pushed him away and glared at him, her eyes deadly. "Rafe Kovich, don't you dare even **_try _**to shh - me!! IF I WANT TO SCREAM I'LL DO IT!!!!" 

Just then, the nurse came in, almost giggling. 

"How're we doing?" She asked with a smile.

Rafe didn't dare speak. Alison grunted in response. 

"Not too good, huh?" She said. "I just wanted to let you know that the doctor will be here to check you in a minute or two. We also have someone stopping by who might be able to make you feel more comfortable."

"Took them long enough." Alison muttered.

Minutes later, they gave her something to help with the pain. Almost immediately he saw her begin to relax. 

Happy to have a bit of a break, Rafe leaned back in the chair and shut his eyes. How long had they been here? It seemed like days.

He looked at her and it almost seemed like she was sleeping. They sat in silence for a long while, the only sounds in the room were the television and the monitor.

"Rafe?" Alison finally said softly. 

"Yeah?" He replied, keeping his eyes closed, bracing himself for another scolding.

"Come here." She said, motioning for him to come closer.

"What?" He asked, inching forward.

Tears filled her eyes as she clutched at his hand. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said as he leaned close to give her a kiss.

When he pulled away she sighed. Her lip quivered as she said, "I'm so tired. I don't think I can do this much longer."

"I know, I know" He promised, as he stroked her hair. "But you're doing great. You're amazing."

"I don't feel amazing at all." She stated. "I feel miserable and cranky."

"Is it better now?" Rafe was almost scared to ask.

"Yeah. A little." She said with a sigh, shifting to try to get comfortable. She exhaled sharply as another contraction passed. "I knew it wasn't going to be easy - but I didn't know it would be like this."

"Just think of what it'll be like when it's all over." He suggested. "After all this waiting, she'll finally be here."

"Rafe.." Alison nearly gasped, her voice shaking with tears, "You said she."

"Yeah, well." He chuckled, running a hand over her cheek. "I guess we'll know soon enough huh?"

"Yeah." She replied with a smile. "I guess we will."

Soon after that everything seemed to speed up. The doctor came in and what seemed like a hundred other people, assembling little trays. A table for the baby was rolled in. Their friends and family watched as they all marched in and were filled with excitement. The time they'd all been waiting for was almost here.

Alison nearly crushed Rafe's hand each time they told her to push. All the while, he kept whispering to her how great she was doing, mostly to keep himself from having a nervous breakdown. 

After a few minutes the doctor looked up and said, "OK, Alison, Rafe. Get ready. Looks to me like the baby will be here on the next contraction."

Neither one of them believed her, but it was actually true. 

Alison began to cry and Rafe nearly fainted as they could finally see the little bundle that they had been waiting for. 

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced.

  
Rafe looked at Alison with tears in his eyes and she was so happy she just stared at him and giggled.

"Told you so." She said with a huge grin.

"I'll never doubt you again." He replied.

She was absolutely perfect. She let out the loudest cry that either Rafe or Alison ever heard. With trembling hands, Rafe cut her umbilical cord. Within minutes they cleaned her up and gave her to Alison. 

"Oh my God, look at you. My precious little one." Alison sighed as she cradled Katrina in her arms. She had huge blue eyes and just a bit of downy hair on the top of her head. It seemed to her that the baby looked at them both as if she knew them already. It was like she knew that these were the two people in the world who would do nothing but care for her and love her. 

She tried, but couldn't help sobbing. "Rafe, look. She's smiling at you."

"She's so tiny." Rafe said, his voice shaking as he ran a finger over the baby's hand. He kissed Katrina on the forehead. 

"Thank you." He whispered as he pulled away and stared into Alison's eyes.

"Thank you." Alison replied, as she leaned over to kiss him. 

As the new parents celebrated, outside in the waiting room everyone was still on the edge of their seats.

Suddenly, Abby looked up and called out. "Hey everyone." As they all turned to face her she began to grin. "Looks like she's finally here."


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: Nat - there's this chapter and then one more before ABM3 is done. As for the fact that the baby's a girl - I have to admit I went back and forth a bit as we got closer. I finally decided and then yesterday, I was shopping and had to go through the baby dept. to get to the shoes and front and center was the cutest little outfit covered w/pink rosebuds. Needless to say - I couldn't go back after that. LOL! Melody - I'm so, so glad you liked it. I'm glad the baby's finally here too. Let me tell ya that I feel almost like I carried her around for 9 mo myself, (figuratively of course!!) ;) 

I have to say that this story was certainly fun to write. Waiting for the baby to be born gave me lots to work with. I'd love to continue, because I know you know that I think our little "couple" deserved to have all this and more, but honestly, I'm at a bit of a loss. As for what's next - I need some sort of drama or event to base the story around. I have sort of an idea but it might take a some time to work it all out. Be patient my loves and I'll see what I can do. :) Until 60 xox - G

Chapter Fifty-nine

It was time to take her home. Rafe was still beside himself, but Alison was as calm as could be. It was like the minute Kate was born she knew exactly what she was doing. Like everything else about her, it totally amazed him, but he was not at all surprised. 

"Just hand me that bag, sweetie?" She asked Rafe as she laid Katrina carefully on the bed. 

"Sure." He said with a smile, content for the moment to just sit back and watch his girls.

"OK - little one. It's time to get you all dressed up and ready to go home." Alison cooed as she took what she thought was the little outfit she'd packed out of the bag. As she did she realized something was wrong.

"Rafe Kovich. How on earth did this get in here?" She laughed as she held up the little blue outfit they'd gotten at the shower.

"Oh. That. Well, you know, I just wanted to be prepared." He laughed back.

"Your daddy is very, very silly." Alison said to the baby, placing a kiss on her nose. "He should know better by now. Mommy's always right."

Rafe could already see how it was going to be. He'd better be careful. He already had enough of a problem saying no to Alison. Add his daughter to the equation and he was sure he'd never get his way again.

He simply smiled as he listened to Alison talk, his heart near to bursting with love.

"Now. This is more like it, isn't it Kate?" She said as she pulled out an impossibly tiny pink woolen dress and a soft, white sweater trimmed with pink rosebuds. "We have to make sure you're all warm and toasty. Daddy said it's snowing outside." 

She fussed and bothered over the baby, getting her dressed and wrapped up in the blanket her nana gave them, chatting to her all the while. "One day, when you're a little bit bigger, your daddy will show you how to make angels in the snow, just like I showed him." She leaned close and pulled a little pink hat over Kate's head. Picking her up, she kissed the side of her neck, and laid her head on her shoulder. What was it about babies that made them smell so good? Alison thought as she took a deep breath. She kissed Kate again and whispered softly, "Now, he thinks he's the expert and he's very competitive."

"What sort of nonsense are you telling her about me?" Rafe said as he walked over towards them, bringing the baby carrier. 

"It's not nonsense." Alison laughed. "It's the truth." She handed the baby to him and he carefully placed her in the seat. He buckled her in and covered her with the two other blankets Alison had waiting to give him. The poor baby looked like a mummy now.

"Do you think she'll be warm enough?" Alison asked, as she pulled on her own coat.

"Under 12,000 blankets? I think so." Rafe said with a chuckle as he made faces to keep Kate entertained. "It is snowing Alison, but it's not a blizzard."

"I just want to make sure she's the warmest she can be." She said as she grinned at him.

"I think you've succeeded then." He replied as he leaned in to kiss her.

She pressed herself closer to him and giggled. "Boy did you luck out, mister." She said as she kissed him again. "You gave me the best Valentine's gift ever."

"Angel," Rafe admitted. "I have to tell you, I hardly even noticed what day it was."

"Me neither." They both smiled over at Kate as she whispered. "But she was born right after midnight, so she's our little valentine."

Rafe pressed his lips to her temple and gave her a squeeze. "Are you ready to go?"

"mmm hmm." Alison replied as she hugged him back. "Rafe. We get to go back to our house! I can't believe it." She pulled away and grabbed the bag. "Can you take her and I'll get the rest of this stuff?"

Just as she spoke that last sentence Lucy burst through the door with a wheelchair, followed by Elizabeth, Cam and Abby. "Oh no you're not. You're not taking anything. Hop in little missy. Your chariot awaits."

"I'm fine." Alison insisted. "I can walk."

"Sorry, Alison. It's hospital procedure and as a board member I must insist." She stared at Alison until she saw her sigh and give in. Cam and Abby walked around the room picking up the bouquets of flowers that were scattered on nearly every surface. As expected, there were an abundance of pink roses.

"Now, let me take another look at that sweet little, itty, bitty cousin of mine." Lucy said softly. "Hey there little pumpkin head. That's what I call your cousin Christina. She was as tiny as you once and she just can't wait to meet you."

Abby looked at her sister with a huge smile. She had never seen someone so happy. Abby turned to glance at the baby and sighed. After Kate was born Rafe and Alison had told her something so amazing she couldn't believe it was true. She was still stunned. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. They told her they had named the baby after her, since they were sure without her they might not have had this chance. Abby was honored and awed at the gesture. It was absolutely astounding. A year ago she didn't even know she had a sister, she didn't have Cam and now - not only did she have both, but she had a whole new family, complete with her precious little niece.

Katrina Abigail Kovich.

Cam watched her face and saw her eyes well up. He snuck up to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" She whispered.

"Just 'cause you're cute." Cam smiled and kissed her again. He looked over at Rafe and the baby and then back at Alison. "So I guess this'll be us soon, huh?"

"How soon?" Abby's voice was full of shock.

Cam realized he was in a bit of hot water. There was no good answer. "Soon enough." He said, kissing her again to keep her from arguing.

"You look wonderful, baby. Do you feel OK?" Elizabeth asked as she gave Alison a kiss on the cheek. She couldn't believe she was actually a grandmother, but one look at the baby and she was overwhelmed. She vowed she would do a good job this time.

"I feel wonderful." She said with a smile, so glad to have her here with her, This was one of the few times she can remember than her mother was there when something important happened in her life. "Mom, can you believe it? Look at her, isn't she just beautiful?" 

Alison gazed lovingly over at Kate, who was not at all fazed by all the attention. 

She was sound asleep.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N: It's here. The end :( To my dear sweet Triplets - You guys are the absolute best - and have kept me going far longer than I ever intended. To the fourth one :) - Bethany and all the others who have read and enjoyed this little set of stories - thanks bunches to all of you too. I truly, truly appreciate it. Sixty chapters!! Dear Lord. That's 14 more than my last one!!!!!

I realized I could go on and on with Rali and a newborn baby…plus Cam and Abby are newlyweds and could have some fun moments ahead too. And then today something hit me - a way to keep it interesting so we'll see what happens. I have some extra chapters left over from here that I can use to start. As a matter of fact - I might even post the first chapter soon. If you promise me it won't bore y'all !!! ;) Now - just to see who's really paying attention. Anyone notice a theme with my stories? Other than the obvious? Let's see how smart you are - let me know! Until the next one…Enjoy!!! xox-G

Chapter Sixty

If Alison had closed her eyes and wished this would be exactly what she would want. A new home, a new baby and a husband she loved more than life itself.

Everything was so perfect. She couldn't believe it had all come true. In the past few days she thought of nothing but of Rafe and of the beautiful baby they had made together.

Alison tried to stay awake, but the past week had taken it's toll. Katrina needed tons of attention, but she was such an incredibly happy baby. She didn't sleep through the night - but it was OK. Neither she nor Rafe seemed to either.

In the back of her mind, she could hear someone whispering. She reached out to touch Rafe and found his side of the bed empty. Startled and still groggy she slipped from the bed herself.

The whispers she heard came from the baby monitor. Rafe, it seemed, was in the nursery. He stood in the center of the room, rocking Kate back and forth in his arms. She stood at the doorway and watched him, a huge grin across her face.

"There you go. That's my girl. You know what? You're the most beautiful little girl in the world." She heard him say. "Yes, you are. You're as beautiful as your mom." Rafe shifted his weight back and forth and continued to whisper. "Did I tell you yet how I first met her?" He kissed her forehead and asked. "No? OK. I'll tell you now. I walked into a room and as soon as I did, she was so taken with me that she dropped a whole tray of muffins."

Imagine, him trying to fill her daughter's head with such lies. "They were a bad batch anyway. But she is an excellent cook. I'm not so good, but I'm getting better."

She shook her head and called out in a loud whisper. "Don't you listen to him, Katie. He's telling you stories now."

Rafe turned towards her and smiled. "I am not."

"Well - you are getting better at cooking, that's true, but the other stuff." She shook her head as she got closer to him. "I definitely thought you were cute, Rafe." She touched his arm and peered over to look at Kate. Her eyes were wide open and staring intently at Rafe. Alison couldn't help but smile at the picture the two of them made. She looked up at him again. "Really cute actually - but you barged right in and knocked into me. That's what made me drop the muffins. It had nothing at all to do with your stunning good looks."

"Whatever you say." Rafe said with a laugh. He leaned down to kiss the baby again. "Don't let her fool you, sweetheart. She couldn't make herself stay away from me."

"Could you blame me, Kate? He was an absolute angel." Alison giggled. "And then…"

"Then what?" Rafe asked, intrigued, as he handed the baby to her. Alison walked over and sat down in the rocking chair, making clucking noises to keep Kate from crying. Rafe pulled over a footrest and sat beside her.

She turned to give him a smile before she looked down at their daughter. "And then - he wasn't anymore, but he was still the sweetest, most handsome man I know." 

She leaned close and kissed Kate's cheek as she whispered, "You and me, little girl. We are so, so lucky."

Kate looked up at her and yawned, her little fists coming up to rub at her eyes.

"Guess she's not really interested in the story, huh?" Rafe chuckled. 

"I guess not." She laughed softly. "That's OK. I'll tell her again when she's older."

They sat and just stared at her for a long while. Alison looked over at him and whispered. "Was she crying or did you just come in here to stare at her again?"

"How can you not want to look at her Alison?" He asked.

"I know." She replied with a sigh. "She's gorgeous."

"She looks just like her mother." Rafe leaned over and kissed her.

"I don't want to put her down." Alison said with a laugh as he pulled away.

"She's going to cry in about another hour anyway." Rafe said as he ran a hand over her hair. "Maybe you can get some sleep before then."

"You need to sleep too. You're going back to work tomorrow." Alison said as she looked in his eyes.

He laughed at her. "That was a good try,"

"Rafe." She laughed back. "Oh God. It's pointless." 

"Let's bring her in our room." He whispered as he ran a finger over Kate's cheek. She had fallen asleep while they argued about putting her down.

"That's not a good idea." Alison shook her head. "We'll never get her out of there."

"Alison. You need to sleep. I need to sleep. Kate's the only one sleeping and the reason we're not is because we want to watch her."

Alison looked from the Rafe to the baby and back again. 

"C'mon." He said, kissing her softly. "Just for tonight."

"I can't resist either of you - you know that?" Alison laughed at him as she stood and walked back to their bedroom, carrying Kate in her arms.

"Me neither." Rafe replied, as he followed after them. He knew it was useless to even try.


End file.
